


Seven Minutes

by lizzyatedeanspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyatedeanspie/pseuds/lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old high school senior Castiel Novak had an epiphany in the middle of math class that changed his life… forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak had had a very… life altering couple of days. It all started when he realized – completely out of the blue during a math exam – that he was an eighteen year old senior at Lawrence High School that had never been kissed, never been to a party, or even stayed out past curfew. Cas was a very straight laced kid. His GPA was 4.0. His attendance was perfect. He was getting acceptance letters from all of his colleges with college grants practically being thrown at him like dollar bills at a stripper. Everything Cas had worked for was finally coming to fruition. 

And that’s when he realized he was missing out on all the experiences of your average high school student. It’s not that he didn’t know these things were going on. He lived next door to the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean were always going out and hanging out with friends. Dean had invited him to hang out with them a million times, but Cas always had homework to do or a test to study for. Schoolwork was what drove their friendship apart in the first place. Cas understood what a good GPA could get you when you graduated while Dean understood, but realized how boring it would be.

But that didn’t stop Dean from trying to get Cas to still be his friend. When they were younger, Dean looked at Cas like another brother. He, Cas, and Sam would play cops and robbers or video games or ride their bikes. He missed that. But then Dean got older and his interests – and body – started to change. When he looked at Cas, he no longer saw the best friend that taught him how to pop wheelies, but as more as someone Dean wouldn’t mind teaching a thing or two.

After Cas came to the realization, he made the decision that the next time Dean asked him to hang out, Cas was going to go. He had no idea that decision would lead him to being inside of a utility closet in the basement of Jo Harvelle’s house with Dean Winchester. 

It all started out pretty simple. He rode with Sam and Dean and when they got there, the place was full of people from school. They were all surprised to see him and happy he’d decided to come out of his shell. Cas was nervous, but not near as nervous as when Jo pulled out an empty bottle and waved it in the air declaring they were going to play a game.

Jo gave the crowd a choice, “We can play Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Dean smirked. “Seven Minutes in Heaven. I like to do my business behind closed doors.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “That’s a service to humanity since there isn’t enough alcohol or therapy to unsee that.”

Dean’s smirk fell as he narrowed his eyes at the short blonde girl. As the group that was interested in playing decided on what game to play, Cas leaned into Dean. “I’ve – I’ve never done this…”

Dean chuckled. “Obviously, Cas. You’ll be fine.”

Cas gulped. He would not be fine, but he didn’t have much of a choice now, did he? He got himself into this mess and there was only one way out: seeing it through. 

“Seven Minutes in Heaven it is! Only this time, we’re going to liven it up a little,” Jo said with a devious look on her face. “Someone is going to go in there and face the back wall. We’ll spin for you and whoever gets picked get to surprise you. It’s up to them how they surprise you. But if you get in there and the person says no, that means no. I don’t need this night ending with trauma and police, got it? Cas, since you’re the new one here, you’re up first.”

“Wait, what? I’m – I mean, if someone else wants to go first…” Cas said, waiting for someone to take his spot. 

He looked to Charlie, who was smiling and shaking her head. She might’ve been a lesbian, but she wouldn’t have minded seven minutes alone with the nerd. Cas looked at Jo’s brother, Ash, to find him doing the same thing. He looked at Kevin, Anna, Gabe, Benny, Meg, Dean, even Sam, and they were all shaking their heads. Cas took a deep breath and walked into the closet on the opposite side of the room, making sure to face the back wall. He had a bad feeling about this.

Jo put the bottle on the ground and spun it. “Whoever gets to go in there, be nice to him. He’s probably never even kissed someone before.”

The bottle stopped, pointing straight to Dean. Jo went to spin the bottle again, but he stopped her. “What? I’m not allowed to go in there?” Dean asked as he leaned off the wall.

“Really? You’re going to waste his turn?”

“It’s only a waste if he doesn’t like,” Dean said with a wink before strolling over to the utility closet as everyone watched in surprise or – in some people’s eyes – arousal. Before walking in, he set his phone to alert him in seven minutes. He wanted to make sure he used up every second.

When he shut the door, he stood there for a second in the almost dark. A tiny sliver of light shone from under the door. Before he could make a move towards Cas, Cas told him, “Look, I don’t know who you are, but, I doubt this is a shock, I’ve never kissed anyone so… I’ll understand if you just kind of want to… stand here for seven minutes.”

“And if I don’t want to stand here for seven minutes?” Dean asked.

Cas spun around to find Dean standing there. “Dean?”

“What if I’d rather do what we’re supposed to do instead?”

“W – What?” Cas asked in confusion.

Dean didn’t explain as he took the couple of steps towards Cas and kissed him. Cas was too shocked to react at first, but Dean cupping Cas’ face in his hands made Cas kiss him back. Dean chuckled as he pulled out of the kiss. “Your lips are too stiff, Cas. Just relax,” Dean said softly.

“Okay,” Cas whispered before pressing his lips back against Dean’s.

He was better this time. Dean slid a hand into Cas’ hair, pushing Cas back against the wall as Dean pressed himself against him. Cas’ hands were balled into fists at his side. He had no idea what to do with them. Dean pulled his hands from Cas and grabbed his fists as he continued kissing him innocently. Dean put Cas’ hands on his back, under the blue plaid shirt he wore. “It’s okay to touch me,” he mumbled against Cas’ lips.

“Okay,” Cas managed to say. He didn’t know how to respond to any of this. Kissing had always been the last thing on his mind and when it finally came to the forefront, he’d never imagined doing it with a boy, let alone his childhood best friend. 

“Do you want to stop?” Dean asked, thinking maybe he was over stepping his bounds and that’s why Cas was so tensed.

“No,” Cas said hurriedly. “I’m just… nervous,” Cas admitted.

Dean smirked at him, moving his lips to below Cas’ ear. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Cas. Just follow my lead.”

Cas nodded his head and did as Dean said. His head fell back against the wall as Dean kissed and sucked on his neck. He moaned softly as Dean ground his hips against Cas’. Dean sighed against Cas’ ear, making the boy shiver as his hot breath ghosted down his neck. Dean moved back to Cas’ lips, reaching his hand up the back of Cas’ shirt and sliding his other hand back into Cas’ hair. Dean started a rhythm, grinding himself into Cas. Dean felt Cas getting hard against his hip right as the alarm went off in his back pocket. 

Cas jumped as the sound echoed through the room. Dean chuckled softly as he pulled himself away from Cas. “Times up,” he told the blue eyed boy. 

“I – I can’t go out there. I’m – I have…”

Dean smirked. “Here,” he said before pulling Cas’ shirt up enough to shove his hand down the front of Cas’ pants. “You just have to know how to hide it,” he said over Cas’ gasp of surprise. 

Cas tried to keep himself in check as Dean positioned his cock so that the waist back of his jeans and boxers kept it against his stomach. “Wow, Cas. I had no idea you were working with that,” Dean said, impressed. “It’s always the quiet ones,” he said more to himself. “Now zip up your hoodie and you should be good to go. Oh, and if you want to ever… ya know… continue that, just let me know.”

Before Dean could walk away, Cas stopped him. “I do. I want to continue it.”

“Right now?”

“Yes,” Cas said before he could really even think about it. Cas felt good and it was because of Dean. He knew that if a simple make out session could make him feel like this, then all the other stuff must be like a drug.

Dean smiled at Cas, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. “Alright, you two, it’s been seven minutes,” Jo informed them.

Dean opened the door and smiled down at the blonde girl. “We’re – uh – gonna need a little more time,” he told her.

“Stop fucking around, Winchester,” Jo told him, rolling her eyes at him. Dean moved out of the way so Jo could see the messy haired, swollen lipped Castiel Novak leaning against the wall of her utility closet. “… oh. Oh! No! Get out of there! The both of you! Leave it to you to turn some innocent kissing game into some lewd sex party!”

Cat calls came from around the room as Dean and Cas emerged from the room. Cas blushed a bright red. “Cas forgot something out in the car, so – uh – carry on,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out the door and over to the Impala.

“In the backseat?”

“Well, I mean, we could do it on the hood, but I think that might be a little too much too soon,” he said, fighting his grin.

Cas looked back at the basement door nervously. “Won’t people… see?”

“I could always take you someplace else.”

Cas looked around. The sun was setting, it would be dark soon. He didn’t really want to waste the time to drive someplace else. That was precious time he could be spending making out with Dean. Dean walked over to the back door and opened it, smiling at Cas. “Everyone already knows, Cas. If we just stay low in the seats, no one will see us,” Dean reassured him, holding out his hand to the nervous boy standing in front of him.

Cas looked back at the house before looking at Dean. “Fuck it,” he mumbled as he took Dean’s hand and got in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I, like, thought they were done... but... um... no.

Dean was lying in bed the next day thinking about everything that had happened last night. As soon as he shut the back door to the Impala, they went back to what they were doing in the utility closet. Dean's shirt was pushed down his shoulder with Cas' hand gripping his shoulder tight as Dean rutted against him in the back seat, rubbing their denim shrouded erections against one another so hard he could've started a fire. Dean had his hand buried in Cas' hair, pulling his head to the side so he could enjoy the pale expanse of skin laid out for him. Cas was enjoying the sensations but he wanted more.

He smiled at the memory of Cas asking if they could do this with less clothes. Both boys sat up so fast that they almost knocked heads as they tried to get out of their clothes. Cas pausing to take off his underwear caught Dean's attention.

"What's the matter, Cas? You can't get bashful on me now."

"No one's ever seen me with my clothes off."

Dean didn't want to overwhelm Cas. He was surprised he'd gotten this far with him. "If you want to keep them on, you can. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Cas looked down at his underwear and then over to Dean, who was sitting there naked as the day he was born. His eyes lingered and Dean smiled. He put his arm around Cas' shoulders, moving closer to the boy. He started kissing on him, any piece of skin Dean's lips could reach he left a kiss. He ran his hand over Cas' thigh, sliding it up into his boxers. Cas released a shaky sigh as Dean started stroking him.

Cas pressed his face against Dean's neck as he continued stroking him. After a moment, his hand was on Dean's cock, but Dean stopped him. "We can worry about me in a minute, just sit back and enjoy it, Cas."

Cas whispered, "Okay," as Dean continued to slowly jerk him off.

While Cas was lost to the sensations, Dean switched positions. He pulled his hand out from the leg of Cas' boxers and reached in past the waist band and pulled him out. Cas looked down at Dean's hand wrapped around his dick, stroking his hand up and down slowly. Cas bit his bottom lip as he watched. His breathing picked up and his face was looking at little flushed.

Cas gripped Dean's thigh. "I'm about to ˗ "

Cas didn't finish before he came with a muffled whimper and a jerking of his hips. Dean aimed it at Cas' chest, making sure to keep it off his car seat. Cas' head fell back against the seat as Dean released his grip around him. He leaned over and pressed a few kisses to his sweaty neck before he pulled his arm out from behind Cas and leaned over the front seat. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he wiped Cas' chest off.

"I can't feel my legs."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Once Dean was finished wiping Cas' chest off, he tossed the used napkins in the front seat and looked over at his friend who was looking at him. Not at his face, but as his dick. Cas reached over and started to reciprocate but found that it was hard to do with his right hand. "I'm left handed," he simply told Dean.

Dean moved so that he was leaned against the back door, spreading himself before Cas. Cas scooted over and faced Dean, reaching out holding Dean's dick firmly in his grasp. Dean frowned at the confused look on Cas' face, but before he could say anything, Cas bent down and put Dean's dick in his mouth. Dean gasped and Cas quickly pulled back.

"Did I do it wrong?" Cas asked, scared he'd hurt Dean.

Dean quickly shook his head. "No! No, you were fine. I just… are you sure? I mean, you don't have to – I would like it a lot if you did, but you don't have to do that."

"I'm not completely sure what happens in the back seats of cars – as this is the first time I've ever done this – but is this not what you're supposed to do?"

"Only if you want to," Dean clarified one more time. "But if you'd rather give me a hand job, I'm cool with that, too."

Cas simply shrugged. "I'll give you a blow job."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, heatedly. He leaned back and Cas went back to giving him a blow job. It didn't last long. Dean had only gotten a handful of blowjobs in his life and this was by far the best one. He wasn't sure if Cas was just a natural at it or if it was the situation all together, but Dean came after a few minutes. Dean smiled at Cas as he wiped off Dean's chest.

After that, Dean and Cas made out for a little while before putting their clothes back on and going back inside. Dean artfully dodged everyone's questions about what had just happened by telling them he and Cas "caught up" and that the small red mark on his neck was a mosquito bite.

Dean chuckled to himself as he laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. "Mosquito bite…" he said shaking his head slightly. It was obviously not a mosquito bite.

There was a soft knock on Dean's door that made him raise up on his elbows as he told his guest, "What?"

His younger – but much taller – brother peeked his head in the door. "Got a second?"

"If you make it quick, I'll give you a minute."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the end of Dean's bed. He'd had this all planned out in his head exactly what he was going to say to his brother, but now that he was in Dean's room, he was at a loss for words. "Well, spit it out."

"Are you gay?"

Dean had been asking himself that since he'd starting having weird fantasies about Cas. The only thing Dean knew was that he wasn't attracted to men, but Cas was his exception.

"No."

"But… Dean, I know what a hickey looks like. Cas had a hickey when you guys came back inside."

Dean tossed his legs off the side of his bed to sit beside his brother. "I know. And I'm the one that gave it to him."

Sam looked confused. "So you're gay."

"Nope."

"Dean ˗ "

"You're making it too black and white, baby brother. It's simple. I like Cas. That's it. I don't like any other guy. I like him. It's not a girl thing, it's not a guy thing, it's a Cas thing."

"So, you're… gay for Cas?" Sam asked, trying to understand his brother's logic.

Dean sat there for a second, contemplating what Sam had said. "Yes," Dean said before smirking. "I'm a lot of things for Cas."

"Ew."

"And what if I was gay? What are you going to do? Disown me?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't care. I'm more worried about what you're going to tell Mom and Dad."

Dean shrugged. "Nothing for now. Last night was fun, Sammy, but it's up to Cas what happens," Dean said as he got off the bed and walked over to his desk.

He didn't want to think about where this thing with Cas wasn't going to go. It was all over school that Cas had been accepted to a lot of different colleges – a lot of big name colleges like Yale and Harvard. Dean's GPA was pretty good for a guy that didn't try very hard, but the best he was going to get was University of Kansas. Simply put: whatever he had with Cas had an expiration date on it.

"So, you're just going to… lie?"

Dean chuckled and turned to face Sam, leaning against his desk. "You say it like it's a bad thing… or a new thing. Besides, there's nothing more to lie about with Cas than with you and Jess."

Sam blushed as he looked down at his hands. Dean smiled and moved back over to his bed to sit beside his brother. "Jess and I ˗ "

"You can't fib a fibber," Dean said interrupting him. "Look, Sammy, don't worry about it. Everything's fine and there's nothing to worry about. I'm straight, save for the exception of Cas. Mom and Dad aren't going to know about anything because there's nothing for them to know. Life is going to proceed as usual. Got it?"

Sam sighed and nodded his head. "Got it."

"Your minute is up. You know where the door is."

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said to his brother's retreating form.

He sighed when Sam shut his bedroom door. He walked over to his bedroom window and looked out across the side yards to see the Novak house. Cas' curtains were drawn like they always were. He swore the boy's room never saw the light of day. He wondered if Cas was in trouble for the hickey. He wanted to go over there, but he honestly had no idea how to proceed with Cas. Were they friends? Were they more than that? Did Cas ever want to do this again or was this just the experience he realized he'd missed out on and now it was over? Dean looked at his phone sitting on the bed. Maybe he'd text him.

~

Cas was trying to study for the history test he was going to be having next week. It was hard to concentrate on his notes when last night was replaying over and over in his head: everything from the innocent kisses in the utility closet to the blow job in the back seat of the Impala. Cas rubbed his bottom lip, thinking about Dean's dick passing back and forth between his lips. He figured he would experience a blow job, but not the act of giving one. Cas remembered the salty taste of Dean's precome and his moaning.

He felt his dick getting hard and sighed. This would be the second time today he'd have to masturbate if he didn't get a hold of himself. He shook his head and clutched his notes a little tighter, reading out loud, "The Hundred Years War actually lasted 116 years from 1337 to 1453."

He got up and started pacing, hoping this would help the blood flow to other parts of his body instead of his dick, but the more Cas tried to concentrate, the more difficult it became to do so. His mind kept reminding him how his name sounded as Dean moaned it, how it felt when Dean gripped the back of his hair as he started moving Cas' head up and down his dick, and how Dean looked when he came. Cas stood in the middle of his room and sighed, rubbing his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

He shook his head and thought about what was going on up there. What was happening? Where did this leave him and Dean? Was this just something Dean wanted to give him because he explained his dilemma to the eldest Winchester son or was this something Dean wanted? And most importantly, was he gay? Cas had never thought about guys. Whenever he imagined his future, he pictured a wife and kids. He wondered if he ever really wanted that in the first place or if that was just what he was expected to have.

Cas felt like he was having a mid-life crises. Was anything his parents ever talked him into actually what Cas wanted to do or was he just blindly listening to their biased guidance? This made him question everything in his life in that single second.

Cas groaned, letting his head fall back as he squeezed his eyes shut. The only thing he saw was Dean Winchester.

That settled it for Cas. No studying would take place today. Cas tossed his notes on his bed and walked out of his room. His mother, Naomi, was standing in the kitchen making lunch as he walked by towards the front door.

"Castiel?"

Cas stopped. He was so close to being out the door. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked as he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going? I thought you had a test to study for."

"I do. I did. I studied, I mean. Dean just sent me a text and he's having trouble with his math homework. I'm going to go help him," he lied. Cas had never lied to his parents before last night. What was getting into him?

"Oh, well, be home before supper," his mother said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Cas agreed quickly before hurrying out the door.

Cas got to the Winchesters' front door and rang the doorbell twice. He was getting a little impatient and wondered if he should ring the doorbell again, but then the door opened and there stood Mary Winchester.

"Castiel! Oh, hi sweetie! It's been so long since I've seen you on my front step!" she told him before giving him a tight hug.

Cas smiled as Mary hugged him. He remembered how she would give him cookies before going home for supper. She told him it helped him grow up into a big, strong man. "Hello, Mrs. Winchester."

"Cas, honey, you know better than that. Call me Mary. Come on in. Dean is in his room. You remember where that's at, huh?"

"Yes ma'am," he told her.

"Are you hungry? I was about to make the boys something to eat."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sandwiches? I've got some cookies, too," she said with a wink.

Cas chuckled softly. "That would be nice."

She pushed him towards the stairs. "Go on up. I'll come get you guys when it's ready."

Cas trotted upstairs and knocked on Dean's door.

"What?" he heard Dean call from the other side.

Cas opened the door to find Dean tossing his phone on his bed.

"Hey," Cas greeted.

Dean spun around to find Cas standing there. "I just texted you," he told Cas.

"I probably should've done the same thing before I came over," Cas said, realizing how brash his actions were, how out of character it was for him to do something without permission.

Dean quickly pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind him. "No, no. Don't worry about it," Dean told him. He smirked at the collared shirt Cas wore, trying to hide the hickey at the base of his neck. "I figured you were grounded," he told him.

Cas shook his head. "I was only ten minutes late. I told them you had car troubles and they haven't seen the…" Cas trailed off, motioning to his neck.

Dean reached up and moved the collar back to see his handy work. He and Cas locked eyes and Dean sighed, before pulling Cas against him and kissing him. All the questions Cas had would have to wait until later. Right now, Dean had other plans for Cas' mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the new multichapter fic... yay! ^.^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the ride! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep writing chapters like this, it's going to take me 50 chapters to get through week one. Bless these two.

Dean and Cas pulled at one another, both wanting to be as close to the other as possible. Dean backed Cas up against his closet door, deepening their kisses. Cas got lost in the moment before he quickly pushed Dean away. “Your mother.”

Dean frowned, confused and a little hurt. “What?” Dean asked, trying to figure out what his mother had anything to do with kissing Cas.

“She’s making lunch and plans to call us down when it’s ready.” Cas paused, frowning slightly. “Or does she know you’re sexually active?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He closed his eyes and chuckled softly at Cas. “No, Cas,” he said shaking his head as he looked at him. “She doesn’t know I’m sexually active.”

“Then we should probably stop.”

Dean cleared his throat. He was right. He needed to control himself. Attacking Cas was probably on the verge of being impolite. “So, uh, what brings you over here?” Dean asked, sitting on the side of his bed.

Cas held his hands in front of him, fiddling with his fingers. “I can’t stop thinking about last night,” he said softly.

“That makes two of us,” Dean confessed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Cas sat beside Dean. “You don’t seem to be excited about the thought of last night,” Cas stated, staring at Dean intently trying to figure out his emotions by the expression on his face. Cas was no good at this.

Dean looked over at him and smirked. “Did I not just pounce on you the second you were in my room? I think I look back on last night with fondness, Cas.” Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, trying to figure him out. “What?”

“What did – what was last night? To you, I mean?”

Dean hated talking about his feelings. It was hard for him to put his emotions into words without sounding like some cheesy romance comedy. He might as well just stand outside Cas’ window with a boom box.

“What did it mean to you?”

“I asked you first.”

“What are we? Five?”

“If that gets you to answer the question first, then yes.”

Dean sighed, irritated that this needed to be done. He got to his feet and walked over to his desk, leaning against it. He crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “I – uh – had a lot of fun last night.”

Cas waited a beat, expecting Dean to flesh out his statement. “That’s it?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Cas?”

“You can start with explaining why a well-known ladies’ man is all of the sudden gay.”

“Oh my God,” Dean groaned, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. “I’m not gay,” Dean said as he looked back at Cas. “I mean, obviously, I’m not completely straight, but that’s only as far as you’re concerned. I’ve done some pretty extensive research and seen… and I’ve some seen things I’d much rather wish I hadn’t, but the gayness only goes as far as you.”

“Wait. Research? So you’ve wanted – last night was planned?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Last night just fell into my lap. You came to me wanting to have fun, I took you to have fun, everything else just… happened. I saw the opportunity and ran with it.”

“How long have you felt this way?”

Dean shrugged, looking down at his shoes. “Who knows?” He did.

“Dean,” Cas called his name sternly.

He rolled his eyes again and sighed. “A while, okay? It doesn’t matter.”

Cas frowned at Dean. “Why are you getting defensive?” Cas asked. He remembered this emotion on Dean. Cas remembered Dean being scared to climb a certain tree when they were kids. The tree was huge and Cas had no problem with it, but when he asked Dean if he was scared of heights, Dean got defensive and said he wasn’t scared of anything. That’s the summer Dean broke his arm.

“Because there is no point in talking about when I started liking you or how much I like you or anything like that,” Dean said as he walked back over to the bed to sit beside Cas. “I know about all the acceptance letters, Cas. The whole school does. So I know that once we graduate, you’re out of here. You’ll be wherever the hell Harvard’s at or whichever smarty pants college you’re going to,” Dean said, looking down at his hands again.

He didn’t want Cas to see how upset he was about losing his best friend again – about losing whatever they were starting. Cas frowned at the boy sitting next time him, with his shoulders sagging and the upset look on his face. Cas sighed and got up, pacing in front of Dean.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Cas told him, looking at the floor as it passed underneath his feet. “Which probably is a bad thing because I realize now that I haven’t done a lot of thinking for myself. I’ve held on to my parents beliefs as though they were my own and I see that now. I see that I feel differently about things.” Dean frowned up at him, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. “Since the fifth grade, I’ve been living for the future. I’ve been working and struggling to make a life for myself that I won’t get to enjoy for another five more years. And honestly, who says I’m going to enjoy it? I don’t even know what to major in when I get to college,” Cas admitted, with a certain franticness to his voice.

“What are you getting at, Cas?”

“I don’t want to worry about tomorrow anymore, Dean,” Cas told him as he spun around to face him. “I’m tired of working so hard for something that may or may not be there waiting for me. Last night showed me just how much I’ve missed out on. You have friendships with all those people. Albeit some of them aren’t friendly. I don’t know why Jo is so mean to you.” Dean chuckled. “But I want that. I want friends. I want experiences. All of what I have – GPA, acceptance letters, scholarships – it all pales in comparison to what I experienced last night,” Cas said, sitting back on the bed. “And not just what you and I shared, but what I saw everyone share.”

Dean looked at his friend for a moment, processing everything he’d said. Cas didn’t want to think about tomorrow or their expiration date. But could he do that? Could Dean put his feelings on hold for Cas to give him the life he wanted? Could he overlook the stupid fantasies he had in his head where they hooked up, moved into some stupid little house that needed fixing up, and lived out their lives happily together forever? 

Dean looked back down at his hands and nodded his head. “Okay,” he said simply. “You want friends, experiences… alright,” Dean said. “Whatever you want, Cas,” he told him as he looked back at his friend. 

Before Cas could respond, there was a knock on the door. Dean scooted away from Cas a little before addressing the guest with a, “Yeah?”

Mary opened the door. “Food’s up,” she told them, nodding towards the kitchen, silently beckoning them to come eat.

They weren’t finished with their conversation, but they would have to stop for now. Mary was standing there waiting on them. She was ready to grill Cas about what he’d been up to for the past several years. She knew about all the acceptance letters and scholarships. Naomi and Chuck Novak were bragging to anyone and everyone that would listen. But Mary wanted to reacquaint herself with her son’s childhood friend.

So for the next hour and a half, that’s what Mary did. She asked so many questions that Dean was getting tired of hearing his mother’s voice and as soon as he could intervene, that’s what he did. He dragged Cas out the back door and into the forest behind their houses. 

“Sorry about my mom. When I told her we were hanging out last night she got really excited for some reason.”

Cas shrugged. “I’ve always liked your mother. I didn’t mind.”

Silence fell between them as Cas followed Dean into the woods. Dean’s mind started to drift to last night again and something suddenly dawned on him. He stopped and turned around to face Cas, but Cas was paying more attention to the forest floor than to where he was going and ended up running into Dean, knocking Dean down and falling on top of him.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, hovering over Dean. “Why did you stop like that?”

“Because something just occurred to me,” Dean said, ignoring the fact that the back of his head hurt from where it hit the ground. “Are you gay?”

Cas didn’t move. He continued to hover over Dean. That’s when he realized their lower halves were pressed together by his weight and Dean’s hands were on his hips. “I don’t know,” Cas told him. “Remember when I told you earlier that I’d been blindly listening to my parents and taking their beliefs as mine, not thinking twice about it?” Dean nodded. “Homosexuality was one of them. My parents find it disgusting,” he said. “However, when you kissed me last night, it wasn’t disgusting. I liked it,” he told Dean as he looked down at his lips. 

“So then you wouldn’t mind revisiting that experience?” Dean asked. Sure, they’d kissed earlier, but Dean didn’t really give Cas a chance to say no. He wanted to be sure from here on out.

“I told you I’ve been thinking about it nonstop,” Cas reminded Dean, moving against him.

“Do you want to do it with anyone else?” Dean asked him, wondering if he was going to have to worry about competition. 

Cas just shook his head before bending down and kissing Dean. Dean reached up and cupped Cas’ face as he kissed him back. Cas was a fast learner. His kissing was much better than last night. Dean smiled into the kiss as Cas started moving against him in a slow rhythm. 

He stopped the kiss by asking Cas, “Is that what you want? Do you want me to make you come again?” Cas nodded. “Get on your knees,” he told him.

Cas didn’t hesitate for a second. He got off Dean and got on his knees. Dean got up and knelt down in front of him. He unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin as he made his way to the bottom button. He pushed the shirt off of him and hung it on a tree branch before kneeling back in front of Cas. Dean went back to kissing him as he unfastened Cas’ button fly jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down, smiling as his cock sprang free and stood out straight. 

“I never thought I’d say this, Cas, but you have a nice looking dick,” Dean said with a rather impressed look on his face. 

Cas blushed and whispered, “Thank you,” as he looked down.

Dean kissed his cheeks before wrapping his hand around Cas’ dick. He stroked him slowly while kissing him. Cas gripped at Dean’s hips, squeezing every so often to keep himself from coming. It felt so good having Dean touch him. He wanted it to last for as long as possible. 

Dean pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Cas. His eyes were still closed and his mouth hung open a little. When Dean removed his hand, the blue eyes shot open. Dean smiled a little brighter as he got to his feet. He was going to walk around so that he could be behind Cas, but Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and stopped him. He looked up into Dean’s confused green eyes as he started to unfasten Dean’s jeans. Cas pulled Dean’s jeans and boxer briefs all the way to his ankles. 

Dean’s hands ran into Cas’ hair as Cas took Dean’s dick into his mouth. He swore under his breath and closed his eyes as Cas moved up and down his cock. Dean stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. After a couple of minutes, Dean pulled back. “Fuck,” he swore before bending down and kissing Cas for a moment. “You are far too good at that.”

Cas smiled up at him as Dean stood back up. He hobbled around behind Cas, pulling his jeans up enough to cushion against the forest floor as he knelt down. He rubbed his dick against Cas’ ass, biting his bottom lip as he imagined slipping inside of him. He just knew Cas’ ass was going to feel so good, but that would have to wait for another day. 

Cas reached around and grabbed Dean’s thighs as he rubbed his ass against Dean’s dick. Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and started stroking him again. He wondered where the shy boy from last night went as Cas’ head fell back against Dean’s shoulder. Gone was the boy who was too bashful to take off his underwear in front of him and in his place was a boy that just wanted to come. Is this what happened when Dean got a hold of people? They go from normal people to crazed sexual beings? 

Dean didn’t put too much thought into it. He had a very attractive boy grinding against him whose only desire was for Dean to make him come. Who was he to deny Cas anything he wanted? Dean started kissing on Cas’ neck, finding that red mark and making it darker. Dean smiled down at it, trying to sear the memory of that hickey into his brain.

Cas started jerking a little and Dean knew Cas was about to come. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing except a choked moan came out of his mouth as he came. He fell forward as he coated the leaves in front him, unknowingly putting his ass on display for Dean. Dean sat back on his feet, stroking himself as he reached out to caress Cas’ ass. 

As soon as Cas recovered, he looked over his shoulder at Dean, finding him staring intently at his ass. He’d obviously never thought about gay sex in a positive way, but he knew Dean had. Cas wanted to experience everything Dean had to offer. If he did leave for college, he wanted to do so with a stockpile full of memories of Dean. However, Cas wasn’t ready to do anything like that just yet. Blow jobs and hand jobs were one thing, but actual sex was an entirely different monster.

Cas poked his ass out a little, causing Dean to look up and see Cas watching him. He waited for Cas to say something, but when he didn’t, Dean went back to imagining fucking Cas as he jerked himself off. It didn’t take him long before he finally came. 

Cas got to his feet, turning around and pulling Dean up onto his. Dean pulled Cas flush against him as he kissed him for a moment. It took the boys a few tries, but they finally stopped kissing long enough to get their clothes back on. As they were walking through the woods back to the house, Cas reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand. He entwined his fingers with Dean’s, pulling Dean against him as he did. 

Dean smiled over at Cas as he watched where he was walking. Dean would take whatever Cas gave him. He knew that in the end Cas would go off for college, leaving him behind. Cas might be confused about his future now, but Dean knew he’d come back to his senses once he got this rebellious streak out of him. He’d realize that passing up a free ride through college wouldn’t be worth any stupid fantasies Dean had. Dean would take the experiences Cas gave him and look back on the bittersweet memories years later with a smile on his face. 

Dean took a deep breath and pushed all of it from his mind, gripping Cas’ hand a little tighter. He had to remember to live in the now and not the future. He had to forget about the pain and anger he was going to experience because right now he was happy with today. He was happy with having Cas back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if the mood strikes you. Thanks for reading! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh! Look it! A new chapter! :O

The next morning found Cas lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to get out of bed. His mother had threatened to ground him for a week because he was ten minutes late for dinner last night. His father stuck up for him, but Naomi just turned her anger towards Chuck and hollered at him instead. It might’ve taken eighteen years, but he was realizing just how crazy his mother really was. 

Which is what spurred him to get out of bed; he didn’t want to deal with her wrath this morning. While he was going about getting dressed, he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. He found a message from Dean telling him to open his curtains. Cas frowned at the message, but walked over to his window and pulled the curtains back and raised the blinds. 

He found Dean leaning against his window, half dressed. Cas smiled at the smirking boy in the window across the side yards. Dean gave him a little wave before looking down at his phone. Cas watched his thumbs move across the screen quickly. Dean looked up at him and Cas felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He smiled a little brighter and looked down at the screen. The new message read, “Mornin’. You wanna ride with me to school?”

Cas nodded his head, but stopped when he heard his mother call his name. He knew she wouldn’t go for Dean taking him. He sent Dean a message telling him just that. He looked out the window to see Dean reading the message and frowning. Cas watched as Dean leaned off the window sill, quickly typing another message. “Or you could just tell her that’s what you’re gonna do.”

Cas looked over at Dean, shaking his head slightly at the big grin Dean had on his face. Dean glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the screen and typing another message. “Breakfast is ready. Ship leaves in twenty minutes. You better be on it.”

Cas looked up at Dean one last time. Dean winked at him before walking away from his window. Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Could he stand up to his mother like that? There was no harm in Dean taking Cas to school. It would actually free up her schedule. All she ever did was complain about how busy she was and how his schedule always interfered with hers. 

“Castiel!” he heard her yell again.

He couldn’t stand to listen to her bitch again this morning. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his bag, checking the time on his phone before slipping it into his pocket. He had fifteen minutes before Dean left. He hurried downstairs to find Naomi standing at the kitchen counter drinking her cup of coffee. “I don’t have all morning, Castiel.”

“You – You don’t have to wait on me,” Cas told her, steadying his voice. “Dean’s giving me a ride.”

Naomi narrowed her eyes. “Is that so?”

Cas nodded as he spread blueberry cream cheese onto a bagel. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I don’t think so,” Naomi said, setting her coffee cup down. “I don’t like this Winchester kid. I never have. He’s going to get you into trouble, I just know it.”

Cas frowned at his mother. She had no reason to hate Dean and he didn’t like hearing her talking bad about him. “Dean isn’t trouble,” Cas said, trying to defend his friend.

“Really?” she challenged as she stepped towards Cas. “And what’s this?” she asked him as she pulled open the collar of his shirt. “Because that like looks a lot like a hickey to me, Castiel. He introduce you to some girl? Is this what you want? To throw your future away for some local slut? Because no girl is worth that.”

Cas stood up a little straighter. That ‘local slut’ was his best friend. The more she badmouthed Dean, the easier it became to stand up to her. “I’m riding with Dean,” he said firmly, grabbing his bagel and the small bottle of orange juice Naomi had sitting out for him. He walked out, ignoring her demands for him to come back.

^O^

“Breakfast is ready,” Mary said from Dean’s open door.

Dean looked over his shoulder at his mother right fast before sending Cas one last text and pocketing his phone. He looked up and winked at Cas before stepping away from the window. “Let me finish getting dressed and I’ll be down.”

“Texting Cas?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

Dean grabbed the black t-shirt he had laid on his bed, forgoing actually putting it on when the idea hit him to offer Cas a ride. And what better way to do that than to stand in his window shirtless for Cas to see.

“Yeah, I was offering him a ride to school,” Dean said as he slipped it on.

Mary smiled brightly at him before walking away. Dean frowned at her, cocking his head slightly at the memory of her smile. His mother was more excited to have Cas back than he was, he thought. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his things before heading downstairs. Sam was already eating breakfast by the time he walked into the kitchen.

“Cas is riding with us,” he told Sam as he sat down beside his brother as Mary set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

Sam glanced at his mother right fast before looking back at Dean. “Cool,” he simply replied before shoveling more food in his mouth.

Dean frowned at Sam’s profile. The two of them were acting weird. Dean finished eating before Sam, who was too busy stopping to text his girlfriend rather than eat. “I’m gonna go wait for Cas. Hurry up,” he told Sam.

Mary gave Dean a kiss on the check and told him, “Have a good day. Try to learn something.”

“Only for you, Mom,” he told her before walking outside. 

He tossed his things into the back seat and leaned against the trunk of the car. He pulled out his phone and looked at the missed texts from a few girls he liked hanging around with. He was very much not interested in texting them back. He pocketed his phone and looked up, finding Cas walking over to him. He could see the boy was angry. Cas tossed his bag at Dean’s feet and moved to set his food on the back of Dean’s car. Dean quickly reached out and grabbed it from him. “I’ll hold it for you,” Dean said before anything could touch his precious Impala. “What’s wrong?”

“My mother. She thinks you’re trouble,” he said as he started to unbutton the collared baby blue shirt he had on.

Dean watched Cas’ fingers as they unfastened his buttons. “What are you talking about? What are you doing?”

“She saw the hickey that I got from the local slut,” he said in a mocking tone. “There’s no point in hiding it.”

“Well, I mean,” Dean searched for words but his mind was too caught up in the tight white t-shirt Cas had on under the his button down. Dean shut his eyes and he shook his head. “Other people are going to see it, the other kids at school.”

“Whatever. I don’t care.”

“What are you going to say when they ask where it came from?”

“That it’s none of their business,” Cas told him as he grabbed his breakfast from Dean’s hand. 

“Everyone already knows,” Sam informed them as he walked up.

Dean spun around to find his brother standing there. “Wear a fucking bell. Jeez.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Jess asked me about it,” he continued, ignoring his brother. “Everyone is saying you had sex.”

Cas frowned. “But we didn’t have sex. I gave him a blow ˗ ”

“NO!” Sam shouted, dropping his books and holding his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to know what you did. Tell him, Dean. Those are the rules! I never want to know!”

Cas’ eyes got wide at Sam’s outburst. Dean sighed as he explained to Cas, “I may have traumatized Sam. Mom and Dad went away for the weekend and I had a – uh – a friend over. Sammy didn’t know and walked into my room without knocking and she was ˗ ”

“I get the picture,” Cas told him, not wanting to know the rest of the story. There was a little pang of some emotion in his gut that he was a little confused about.

Dean quickly changed the subject. “So, everyone’s saying we had sex?” Dean asked Sam.

He still had his hands over his ears. He slowly removed them. “What?” he asked cautiously, scared of what Dean was saying.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Never mind. We need to get to school.”

Cas grabbed his bag off the ground and went to get in the car, but Dean stopped him. “There’s a no food rule, Cas,” Dean said apologetic.

Cas frowned at him. “Where’s the logic in that, Dean? You can jerk me off in the back seat but I ˗ ”

“For the love of God!” Sam shouted as he quickly got in the car. 

Dean sighed and shook his head. Cas looked apologetic. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Dean shook his head again. “No, Cas. No details.”

Cas nodded. “Sorry.”

“Just don’t make a mess,” Dean said before getting in the car to find Sam hugged up to his backpack looking out the passenger side window like he could cry.

“Go to your happy place, Sammy,” Dean told him mockingly as he started up the car.

^O^

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the man of the hour,” Benny said, causing Dean to jump.

He shut his locker and found Benny leaning against the locker beside his. He wore a smirk on his face that made Dean roll his eyes. “We didn’t have sex.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Dean frowned. “I think I know where my dick’s been.”

Benny chuckled. “I think we both know that’s not always the case.”

“That was one time and I’d never had tequila until that night. You should’ve never left me alone.”

“Then if the rumors aren’t true what did happen?”

“Everything but,” Dean simply clarified.

Benny scoffed. “Bad choice of words there, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Christ,” he muttered to himself. “Are we done here?”

“Hardly. You know I’m just as bad as a girl when it comes to gossip.”

“That you are,” said a voice from behind Benny. They both looked over his shoulder to find Charlie standing there, hugging her books to her chest. “I want in on the gossip, too,” she said, leaning over Benny’s shoulder to hear.

Dean looked at his two friends and smirked. He leaned in close and told them. “No,” before shutting his locker. 

“Real brilliant way to stomp out those rumors this morning, Dean,” another voice said on the other side of him. A voice he knew to belong to the little blonde nightmare that loved picking on him.

He let his forehead bang against his locker as his head fell forward. Benny and Charlie looked around Dean to find Jo and Anna standing there. “Smacking his ass as he walked away?” Anna questioned his life choices.

Dean turned around and smirked at Anna and Jo. “But have you seen his ass?” Dean asked, leaving them with that question as he walked away. 

The four friends turned to watch Dean walk to class. “I told you he was too pretty to be straight,” Jo said, reminding everyone of her past accusation. 

“You never heard anyone argue with you,” Benny reminded her.

Jo turned to Benny. “You have to get details,” she decreed. 

“I don’t think he’s talking,” Benny said. “Cas has always been a touchy subject for him.”

Charlie gasped. “Do you think that’s why he was so upset when Cas stopped hanging around with him? Because he was secretly in love with him?”

Jo nodded. “He did act more like a dumped girlfriend than a left behind best friend.”

Charlie made a high pitched noise that made Anna, Jo, and Benny frown at her, worried she was about to explode. “This is so romantic!” Charlie exclaimed before running off to class.

The bell rang and Jo pointed her finger at Benny. “Details,” Jo reminded him.

“I’ll see what I can do, dear,” he said before kissing his girlfriend’s cheek and heading to class.

^O^

“I’m doing this for you,” Benny told Dean as they stood in the outfield, waiting for someone to actually hit the baseball.

Dean dreaded gym. He knew Benny wasn’t going to let up until Dean told him everything. “For me? How is this benefiting me at all?”

“Well, there’s a couple of ways, actually. For one, you don’t have to tell the rest of our friends. I’ll take that burden upon myself,” Benny chivalrously added. 

“Thanks, bud,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Secondly, you get if off your chest. You talk about it. You know bottling up your feelings isn’t ˗ ”

“I’m not bottling up my feelings,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Then talk to me, man. We all know Cas was… more than just a friend.”

Dean sighed. “Cas has always been just a friend. We were kids, you idiot. I didn’t like him when we were friends. Well, I didn’t ‘like him’ like him,” Dean clarified. 

“Then when did you start liking him?”

“How is this important?”

“Humor me.”

“Seventh grade. Had a dream about him. We kissed.”

“And that… turned you gay?”

“For Cas,” Dean specified. “Gay for Cas.”

“Thou doth protest too much.”

“Shut up.”

“So how did he end up at Jo’s the other night?”

“Hold on,” Dean said as he ran for the ball. Dean dove for it, but he didn’t make it. Another guy came up and got it, tossing the ball to second base to get the person out. Dean got up and walked back over to Benny, brushing himself off. “Said he realized he was missing out on life experiences. He knew I could help him out, so I did. He’s just going through some shit. He’ll be back to old Cas before we know it.”

Benny frowned at Dean. “Wait a second, brother. You already have this relationship crashed and burned.”

“We’re not dating, dude.”

“So then if someone else tried to hook up with him?”

“I’d slit their tires.”

“And if he wanted to hook up with someone else?”

“He doesn’t.”

“He tell you that?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, running for another ball. This time he caught it. He tossed the ball to second base and went back to stand beside Benny. “Are you going to play this game at all?”

Benny ignored him. “So, you have this guy you’ve been pining over for the past five years wanting to hang out with you and only you, and you think this is just a phase?”

Dean turned to Benny. “Cas has been accepted to all the colleges. Name one and he’s got a letter from them. He’s got scholarships coming out of his ass.”

“You’d know.”

“Dude…” Dean said, looking at Benny exasperatedly.

“Sorry. Carry on.”

“Regardless of what’s going on, he’s leaving after graduation. So pardon me for being a realist, Benny, but I highly doubt anything he and I do is going to be worth throwing that away.”

Benny realized he wasn’t going to make Dean understand that there was more going on than he realized, so he moved on. “So what kind of shit is he going through?”

“I think the pressure is finally getting to him. He doesn’t want to think about his future anymore. Just wants to live day to day, gather up some experience points, and live his life.”

“So that means Cas is going to be around more often?”

“Yup,” Dean affirmed before running to catch the ball again. That was the third out the other team had which meant they were up to bat. Dean looked back at Benny. “Are we done?”

“For now,” Benny said as he followed him back to the dugout. 

“Thank God,” Dean groaned as he made his way to the infield. He loved his friends – he really did – but sometimes he wished they would just mind their business and just take things at face value. He never pried into their feelings – and maybe that made him a bad friend – but he just felt that if they wanted to share with him, they’d do so. If only they would give him the same courtesy… 

^O^

Dean was thankful for the end of the day. He had endured whispers and odd looks and inquisitive best friends and all he wanted to do was find Cas and Sam and leave. He wanted to hide in his room with Cas and not think about anything but what he wanted to do to the blue eyed boy; the blue eyed boy that was walking towards him. 

Cas had had an equally stressful day. Cas had never been the center of attention and all day he could hear people whispering – but not low enough – about his hickey and who he got it from. People were looking at him and giggling. Then there were the teachers that were asking him about his acceptance letter and if he’d decided which college to go to. Cas just wanted to leave.

“Hey,” Dean greeted him.

“Can we leave?”

Dean stood up a little straighter. “What’s wrong?” he asked, ready to beat the hell out of anyone that said anything to upset him.

“I’m just ready to get out of here,” Cas answered vaguely.

“Yeah. I got to find Sam.”

“He’s at the Impala. He told me he was walking Jess to her car.”

“Oh, then let’s go,” Dean said, tossing his bag over his shoulder and shutting his locker. 

He put his hand on Cas’ back and guided him in front of him. The ride home was quiet, save for the soft ding coming from Sam’s phone every so often. As soon as they got home, Sam got out, not noticing how Cas and Dean lingered. Dean looked over at who was sitting in the passenger seat. “You want to come in?”

Cas nodded. “I would like that.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out his side of the car. They went up to his room and Dean shut the door. Cas tossed his bag at the foot of Dean’s bed and sat on the side, shoulders sagging and staring at his hands lying limply in his lap. Dean followed suit and took Cas’ hand back into his. “What’s wrong?”

“The teachers were pressuring me to pick a college today. Everyone wanted to know which ones I want to go to and told me I needed to make a decision soon.”

Dean moved off the side of the bed and knelt down in front of Cas, between his legs. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t either. What do you want to do?” Cas frowned in confusion at the green eyed boy. “Right this second, Cas. Right now. Name it. We’ll go do it.”

“I just want to get out of here,” Cas said. “I want to go somewhere and forget everything. Take me some place that we can do that.”

Dean smirked. “As you wish,” he told him before kissing him heatedly and pulling him off the bed to start their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if Cas were to make a list of shit he wanted to do before leaving for college, what would you want to see on it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. Like. You might want to grab a glass of water or snack because this chapter is pretty long. As Haley said, "It's the size of a small fic." So... enjoy! ^.^

"So where are we going?" Cas asked as he got in the Impala with Dean.

Dean shrugged as he shut the door. "Who knows?"

"Are we going to be back before five?" Cas asked as they backed out into the street.

Dean shrugged again. "Who knows?" he repeated himself.

"Dean, this is serious. I have to be home before five."

"Or what? You turn into a pumpkin?" Dean asked with a chuckle. If he didn't laugh at his own jokes, who would?

"My mother will kill me."

"I don't think your mother is that evil."

"Dean ˗ "

"Cas, you just told me to take you some place to get your mind off things. If you sit there and worry the entire time, you're going to make my job impossible. Just do me a favor and sit back and relax, okay? Don't worry about what's going to happen when you get home. Think about the fun you want to have now."

Dean was right. Cas wanted to live in the now and thinking about how pissed his mother was going to be when he got home wasn't helping him. Cas wanted to rebel. He sat straight in the passenger seat and nodded his head. He rested his arm on the top of the door and took in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh, clean air of the country Dean was driving him through. Cas reached over and turned the radio up a little more and closed his eyes, tossing his other arm on the back of the seat.

Cas got lost to the beat of the music. He had no idea what song was playing, but he really liked it. Cas didn't listen to a lot of popular music. His mother told him classical music would make him smarter, so he only listened to that. However, he was going to have to ask Dean to make him a copy of whatever was in his tape deck. He wanted to hear more of it.

The hand on his thigh caused his eyes to shoot open. He looked over to Dean to find him grinning. "Scoot over," Dean said, beckoning him to move closer to him. Cas did as Dean asked. Dean moved his hand up Cas' thigh until it came to rest on his dick. Dean rubbed him through his jeans, causing Cas to buck his hips. Cas' head fell back as Dean pressed a little harder. "Take your dick out," Dean told him.

Cas' looked over at Dean, shocked. "What?"

Dean turned the radio town and repeated. "Take your dick out, Cas."

"But, you're driving."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's called multitasking."

Cas hesitated for a second, but figured Dean wouldn't put their lives in danger just to jerk him off, so he pulled his jeans and boxers down far enough to expose himself. Cas moaned softly as Dean wrapped his hand around his dick. His head fell back again as Dean stroked him slowly. Dean glanced over at him to see his cheeks flushed and his mouth hanging open a little. Dean bit his bottom lip as he looked away. Cas looked hot.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked him.

"You jerking me off," Cas said breathlessly.

"What do you think about when you jerk yourself off?"

Cas started moving his hips, meeting Dean's strokes. "Yesterday morning," he said, pausing to moan as Dean swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. "I thought about you giving me a blow job."

"Is that what you want, Cas? Do you want me to suck your dick?"

"God, yes," he moaned.

Dean smiled as he saw the dirt road up ahead. He had no idea where it led, but it got them off the main road and that's all he needed for now. Cas barely noticed when Dean slowed down or the car turning or the how rough the road got all of the sudden. He was concentrating on thinking of Dean giving him a blow job. He replayed the fantasy he had in the shower with them in the back seat of the Impala, he was spread out before Dean. Dean got on his knees and – the car stopped moving and Cas looked up.

"Where are we?" Cas asked with a frown, trying to pay more attention to his surroundings than the hand that was currently working him over.

"I don't know," Dean said as he moved over to Cas, kissing on the boy's neck. Cas failed at trying to care. If it didn't involve Dean or the things he was currently doing, Cas had no concern for it. Cas reached out for Dean, trying to touch him, but Dean pushed his hands away. "Sit against the door, Cas," Dean softly commanded him.

Cas moved over, resting his upper back against the door, slouching in the seat. Dean pushed Cas' shirt up as he kissed and sucked on the skin of Cas' stomach, slowly moving down until Cas' dick was surrounded by the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Cas ran his hand into Dean's hair, gripping at it as he released a shaky breath. He tried to watch Dean move up and down his dick, but he couldn't. The sensations were too much to watch. He screwed his eyes shut and tossed his head back against the door.

Cas had never come so fast in his life. He managed to push at Dean's shoulder, barely getting his name past his lips in a warning to let him know. Dean had no intentions of pulling back. He'd wanted to do this for a long time and he wanted to make sure Cas never forgot this moment. Cas gripped at Dean's shoulders painfully tight as he came, but Dean said nothing, drinking Cas down as he emptied himself into his mouth.

Dean sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Cas. Cas was laying there, breathing heavy with the most relaxed smile on his face. He let out a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes. "You okay?" Dean asked him.

"Okay doesn't even begin to describe how great I feel, Dean," Cas said, opening his eyes and looking at him.

Dean smiled at Cas. He was proud of himself. That was the first blow job he'd ever given – of course the person he gave it to had never had one before – but he was still very proud of his accomplishment. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him on top of him, kissing him slowly. He reached down and started palming Dean's hard cock through his jeans. "Take your dick out," Cas told him, repeating Dean's command.

Dean smirked at Cas and quickly pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down. Cas scooted further down so that he laid on the seat. Dean got on top of him, starting a slow rhythm as he moved against Cas. Cas reached around and grabbed two handfuls of Dean's ass, pulling him hard against him. Both boys moaned softly into each other's mouths as they're dicks rubbed together.

Cas broke the kiss to ask Dean, "What do you think about?"

"Fucking you," Dean answered quickly. It was what he was imagining right that second. In his head, there were no clothes and the front seat of the Impala was his bed. It was dark save for the light shining in his windows from the street lamps outside. Dean could barely make out Cas' face, but his eyes were closed tight and his head was thrown to the side. He was panting and moaning and sweaty and digging his fingers into his back.

"Do you always think about that?"

Dean nodded. "Always," he admitted in a whisper against Cas' lips before moving his kisses to Cas' neck.

Cas laid there for a moment, processing the implication of Dean's words. If Dean always thought about Cas, then did that mean he thought about Cas when he was with other people? "Always?" Cas asked, hoping Dean would further explain when 'always' was.

Dean froze. He pulled back and looked down at Cas. "Yeah," he said vaguely answering the question before kissing Cas, silencing any further questions.

Cas pushed Dean back so he could free his lips up enough to talk. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Cas, can we talk about this in, like, ten minutes?"

"Do you promise not to dodge the question if I say yes?"

Dean sighed dejectedly. Feelings. He was going to have to talk about his damn feelings. He hated talking about his feelings. "Yes. I promise."

Cas leaned up and started kissing Dean again. Dean put all his weight on his right arm so he could cup Cas' face with his other hand as he deepened their kiss. Cas moaned softly, pulling Dean tighter against him, running his hand into the back of Dean's hair. Dean sped up the rhythm, but then he stopped. He realized if he kept grinding against Cas, he was going to come between them and that would leave them with a mess that a few napkins couldn't clean up.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, concerned when Dean got off of him.

"Unless you have some spare clothes, I'm going to have to aim someplace else," Dean informed Cas as he got out of the car.

Cas tucked himself back into his jeans and followed Dean. Dean walked around to the front of the Impala and started stroking himself as he watched Cas walk over to him. Cas got down on his knees in front of him and pushed Dean's hand away. "What did it taste like?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean was speechless for a second at what Cas was implying. "Salty. Not bad," Dean told him.

Cas' eyes were fixated on Dean's dick. He saw the precome leaking out of the tip of Dean's dick and reached out with his tongue, licking just the slit. Dean gripped the front of the Impala, trying to steady himself. He wanted to come, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Has anyone ever done this before?" Cas asked, remembering what he'd heard from all the whispers earlier today. Rumor has it that if you go into the backseat of Dean's Impala a virgin, you don't come out that way.

"Given me a blow job?"

Cas shook his head before taking Dean into his mouth, moving up and down him a few times before pulling back to clarify his question, "Swallowed."

Dean gulped. Cas was really going to do it. Dean nodded. "Once," he said. He wasn't all that comfortable talking about his sexual conquests with Cas. He'd never been ashamed of his sexual activity or felt embarrassed to talk about it, but right now, he was feeling a little of both.

"Did she like it?"

Dean shook his head. "No. She wasn't too keen on giving me another blow job after that."

Cas looked up at Dean as he took him back into his mouth. He wanted to be better than the girls Dean had been with. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from. Today made Cas feel a lot of feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't easy for him to stop hanging around Dean. Dean was Cas' best friend and slowly pulling away from the boy was one of the hardest things Cas had ever had to do. It only got worse when Dean replaced Cas with Benny. Cas hated him. He was jealous that Benny was best friends with his best friend and he hated him, but he ended up hating himself more. He hated that Dean was no longer his friend and he hated that he was jealous of Benny. He had a choice at that point: forget the easy ride through college or emotionally shut down. Cas felt like he had to see this through, so he shut everything down. He focused on his school work and ignored the rest of the world; as much as he could anyway. He still longed for Dean's company, but he rationalized with himself that that emotion would never go away no matter what he did.

Now everything had snowballed and here Cas was feeling all those emotions again plus these weird new ones Dean introduced him to. Cas wanted to be everything to Dean. He knew that now, looking up at the green eyes staring down at him. He wanted to be Dean's best friend, he wanted to be Dean's boyfriend – lover – whatever. He wanted Dean in every way he could get the boy. He was tired of living the life of the shut-in nerd, watching Dean from the outside. He was done. He wanted to be the center of Dean's attention.

Cas focused all his attention on giving Dean the best blow job he could give him. Cas had no idea how this was done. He'd watched a bit of porn before, but he got super paranoid that his mother was monitoring his internet usage so he just used his imagination after that. Regardless, this was still pretty new to him. Cas took the swear words Dean was mumbling and the way he gripped Cas' hair to mean that he was good at it.

Dean couldn't take the blue eyes staring up at him anymore. The sight of his dick in Cas' mouth was amazing to look at, but when Cas looked up at him while he was doing it, it was just too much for him. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes, trying to calm down a little so he could enjoy this a little longer, but all he saw was Cas looking up at him. "Cas," Dean called to him. "I'm about to come."

Cas didn't move back. He didn't pause. He just kept moving his head back and forth, letting his hand pick up the slack his throat couldn't take. Dean's hands cupped Cas' jaw, gripping his head so Cas stayed still as he came in his mouth. Cas and Dean locked eyes as Cas swallowed him down. Dean bit his bottom lip hard. He wanted to tell Cas how much he wanted him to do that for the rest of his life. He wanted to tell Cas everything he'd been feeling this last several years. He wanted to just reveal it all, but he couldn't. He didn't want to leave himself open for Cas to destroy when he left. He wanted to keep it himself. He had to.

So as soon as Dean had finished, he hauled Cas up to his feet, kissing him hard in order to keep his heart from overrunning his mouth. Cas broke the kiss after a moment, pulling back to look at Dean. "How long, Dean?" Cas asked him, reminding him that he made a promise.

Dean would have to traverse through this conversation carefully if he planned on keeping any secrets. "A couple of years," Dean answered. "It was – uh – the day after I lost my virginity. It was a Monday and I saw you walking to class and all the PG13-rated thoughts I'd had about you went straight to NC17. I pretty much walked around that day with a book in front of me."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Cas asked him.

Dean could see the confusion on Cas' face and it kind of pissed him off. "Well, you're the one that stopped being my friend, remember? Why would I say anything to you? You obviously didn't want me around."

"That was never the case," Cas confessed.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, unbelieving of Cas' statement since history remembered otherwise. Dean pushed Cas away from him and tucked himself back into his jeans.

Cas shoved his hands in his pockets. "My parents – well, my mother mainly – convinced me that friends would get in the way of making good grades, and that I wouldn't even be friends with any of you when I was in college. She convinced me that if I worked hard and spent all my time studying and doing homework, then I would get into whatever college I wanted and I could work wherever I wanted and make lots of money. I would have friends at work and I'd meet a girl and we'd get married and have kids." Cas moved to lean beside Dean against the front of the Impala. "Cutting you out of my life was the hardest. I had no one to play games with. I had no one to laugh with. You were my best friend, Dean, and I missed you every day. I tried to ignore it. I tried not to pay attention to you as you made friends with everyone else and replaced me with Benny ˗ "

"I didn't replace you."

Cas frowned at Dean in confusion. "But Benny was at your house every weekend. There wasn't a Monday that went by that I didn't hear of some escapade the two of you had."

"He didn't replace you, Cas. Sure, Benny and I are best friends, but… you're Cas," Dean said pointedly, as if that explained everything. The confusion still on Cas' face told him that he didn't understand. Dean leaned off the car and walked a few feet before turning around to look at Cas. "Have you not seen the pattern here?" Dean asked him. Cas shook his head. "You're the exception to my everything, Cas. No one can get to me the way you do. Hell, you were the reason for my first fight. Remember that little punk ass kid that tried to sabotage your science fair project because you were smarter than him?" Cas nodded. "Remember how I kicked his ass and no one knew why I would fight Ralph when he and I had never even spoken to one another?"

"You did that because…" Cas didn't even know if he could finish that sentence. It couldn't be true.

"I kicked his ass because you almost lost. You deserved first place and thankfully he was caught before he could fuck your experiment up, but he had to know that he couldn't fuck with you."

"I had no idea you – thank you, Dean."

Dean chuckled and looked at the ground. "So, no, Benny didn't replace you because no one could," he said looking up at him. He'd said too much and he had to stop. "So, are we done here? Because you know what I could go for right now?"

"What?"

"Pie. There is a piece of apple pie at the diner that is calling my name," Dean said with a smirk as he walked over to the front door of the Impala. He turned to find Cas still standing there. "You coming or you want me to come back and get you?"

Cas leaned off the Impala and turned to look at Dean. He stood there for a second, not saying anything before walking over to the passenger side and getting in. Dean took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before getting in the car. He was so close to just telling him everything that part of him just wanted to finish it. Part of him wanted to tell Cas he loved him and that he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life and that he wanted Cas to want that, too, but he couldn't. It was easier for Cas if this added pressure wasn't there. Cas had enough on his plate trying to sort out his own shit that he didn't need Dean's shit to be added on top of that.

The ride back to town was quiet save for the loud music and the roar of the engine. Cas had his arm laid on top of the door, enjoying the breeze as he thought about his past and Dean. He wondered what else Dean had done for him without even knowing it.

Dean had his hand sitting in between them. Cas had his arm on the back of the seat, so that left him without a place to hang his arm. He wanted to reach out and hold Cas' hand. They were still a little ways from town and he could get in a good ten minutes of hand holding if he could just suck it up and reach over there and hold his hand.

Cas noticed Dean's hand. It was hard not to. It was like Cas had developed a sixth sense for that hand. When it was near him, he knew because it usually brought him massive amounts of pleasure. Cas let his arm fall off the back seat, putting his hand on top of Dean's. He moved over a little getting closer to Dean as he brought the appendage into his lap. Cas turned the hand over so it faced palm side up. He ran his hand over Dean's palm. He had several lines and creases covering the hand. There were blisters and calluses. Cas wondered what Dean did to get them. He slid his fingers in between Dean's and held the hand firmly, brushing his thumb over Dean's knuckles as he looked up at Dean's profile. He found a small smile on his lips, but the smile seemed to brighten his entire face.

"I'm sorry," Cas said softly.

Even over the music, Dean heard him. He squeezed his hand and glanced over at him. "You're here now."

Cas smiled and went back to enjoying the scenery.

^O^

When they got to the diner, they found Benny, Jo, Anna, and Charlie hanging out. When Cas saw Benny, his immediate reaction was to be angry, but Dean's words echoed in his head. "Benny didn't replace you." Cas had to remember that. Dean waited for Cas at the front of the car. He met Cas' eyes and asked. "Are you going to be okay with Benny here? Am I going to have to play referee?"

Cas shook his head. "No. I don't want to make you have to choose between them and me," Cas told him. "I want us all to be friends. Knowing what I know now will help me get along with Benny."

"You'll like Benny. He likes to pick on everyone – well, they all like to pick on everyone – but once you get past it, they're fun."

Cas nodded. Dean smiled at him, patting his cheek before heading into the diner. Cas was right behind him. They walked over to the small group's table and Dean asked them, "Got room for two more?"

Everyone quickly responded with a 'yes' and made room for Dean and Cas at the end of the table. "So what are the two of you up to?" Charlie asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Dean replied before handing a menu to Cas.

Jo leaned forward, eyeing the both of them for a second before finally saying something, "What's going on?"

Dean leaned back in his chair, putting his arm on the back of Cas' as he eyed Jo. Dean and Jo always bumped heads because of Benny. Dean wanted to hang out with Benny all the time, the problem was so did Jo. The two of them made life difficult for Benny. He couldn't choose one without the other one getting pissed. Sometimes he would just opt to stay home rather than anger one of them.

"Dinner and a movie," Dean repeated.

Cas sat there, oblivious to them as he looked over the menu. "I meant with the two of you. Not what you're doing tonight, moron. Like, are you two dating?"

Cas perked up then. He realized this conversation was about him as well. He looked at Dean, but saw him struggling for an answer so Cas offered his assistance. "Dean and I are friends with benefits," Cas said.

Dean smirked at Cas as Anna and Charlie giggled behind their hands. Jo frowned at Cas. "So you're just going to let him corrupt you before you move off to college?"

Dean was about to interrupt, but Cas spoke before he had the chance. "Dean is only doing as I asked of him. I came to him because I realized I was missing out on things like this," he said motioning to the table. "A lot of things aren't as clear as they used to be – albeit things are a little more cloudy now – but I'm having fun. The past forty-eight hours have been the best of my life and I have Dean to thank for that."

Jo looked at Dean and Dean winked at her. Jo looked back at Cas, then back at Dean, who was smiling proudly. Jo had no ammunition to make Dean into a jerk. Cas was doing what he wanted, and though Dean did talk him into things, Cas asked him to do it. Jo sat back. "Well, if you're looking to rebel, then Dean is your best place to go. Just don't let him talk you into anything that will jeopardize all these acceptance letters I keep hearing about."

Dean put his hand on the table, slapping it down a little hard. "There will be no talk of the future. No asking of Cas about his letters, his scholarships, his nothing. Got it? This is a future free zone."

The waitress walked up and before she could ask Dean what he wanted he quickly said, "Apple pie and a big glass of milk. Cas?" he asked, looking at the boy sitting beside him with a small smile on his face.

"I want the same thing," he told the lady.

"You got it," the waitress said before walking away.

"I've never had apple pie," Cas admitted. "My mother is allergic to apples."

"Your mother is – oh my god, Cas. You've never had apple pie? Your mind is about to be blown," Dean said as if Cas' world was about to change forever.

Jo rolled her eyes at Dean as Benny, Charlie, and Anna laughed. Benny told Cas, "Dean can introduce you to a world of pies."

Dean nodded. "Benny calls me a pie connoisseur."

"I'm going to enter him into the pie eating contest when the fair rolls through town."

Cas smiled at Dean. "I'd like to see that. Is there a prize?"

"Five hundred dollars," Dean told him. "If I win, I'll take you some place fancy," he said. "Where the company isn't so shitty," he said pointedly, looking straight at Jo, who rolled her eyes.

Cas looked between the two of them and looked at Benny. "This must be difficult for you. Your best friend and your girlfriend hate each other."

"Cas, buddy, you have no idea. It's like having two nagging wives all the time. I can't do anything with one without the other being all butthurt," Benny said, venting his problems to Cas.

Jo and Dean both replied with a, "Hey!"

The waitress came back with the pie at the moment, causing Dean to completely forget about Cas taking up for Benny or Benny offending him. Dean looked at Cas. "Cas, what you are about to experience will be mind blowing. Are you prepared to experience the gloriousness that is apple pie?"

Cas looked down at the pie and nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's just a piece of pie, Dean."

"No, it's a glorious piece of apple pie. Never say that about pie, Cas. It's never just a piece of pie."

Cas smiled at Dean, amused by his love for pie. Cas picked up his fork and took a bite of it. Cas had never experienced anything quite like this. He's had pie before – never apple – but he didn't think it would be that big of a difference. Cas swallowed his bite and took another, savoring this bite a little more. He moaned as the flavor of the gooey apple pie filling and flakey crust exploded on his tongue. It was the best thing he'd eaten in his entire life.

"Fuck everything that is not a glorious piece of apple pie," Cas said before taking another bite.

Dean smiled brightly. He was proud that his best friend loved apple pie as much as him, proud that it made him swear, and a little turned on by the sounds Cas was making. Okay, a lot turned on by the sounds Cas was making. Dean just sat there – fork in hand – watching Cas eat his pie.

"He's created a monster," Anna said.

"If I could have this every night for dinner, I would be the happiest person in the world," Cas said as he continued to eat his pie, forgoing the actual savoring and for more of a shoveling technique.

Dean looked over at Benny like a proud parent. "I think this is what a parent feels like when their kid takes their first steps."

Cas pushed his plate away and looked at Dean's piece of pie. "Are you going to eat that?"

Dean was actually a little torn. He never shared his pie with anyone. Ever. Not even his parents. But he wanted to give his piece to Cas. Before Dean realized what he was doing, he was shoving his plate in front of Cas. "I'll get another."

"Did I just see what I just saw?" Benny asked. "Are my eyes failing me?"

"Shut up," Dean said as he got up to get another piece.

Cas looked up in confusion. "What happened?"

"Dean never shares his pie," Anna told Cas. "If you come near it, he'll brandish his fork in your face and threaten your life."

Cas smiled as he looked down at the pie. It tasted a little better after Anna said that. When Dean sat back down, he had a piece of lemon meringue pie instead of apple. "They're out," he told Cas. "You got the last two pieces."

"Is that one good?"

Dean's fork flipped in his hand; his instinct was to protect his pie. "It is."

"Can I have a bite?" Cas asked, testing the waters to see if what Anna said was true.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He locked eyes with Cas as he took another bite of the pie Dean just gave him. "One bite. Do you understand?" he asked, hoping to make himself clear. "One."

Cas nodded and took a bite of Dean's pie. "Wow. That's amazing!" Cas exclaimed. He wanted a piece of that one, too.

Dean knew that look. "Slow down, Cas. The pie isn't going anywhere. We can come back tomorrow and try a different kind. Just finish what you've got."

"He really did create a monster," Charlie whispered to the rest of the group.

^O^

Benny, Jo, Anna, and Charlie opted out of the theater. The four of them had homework and couldn't stay out any longer. Cas was about to mention going back home, but Dean stopped him. "The fact that you even mentioned that you were ready to go home tells me that I'm failing at my job. We're going to the movies."

"What are we going to see?"

"All the movies."

Cas frowned. "I don't think we have enough time for all the movies, Dean."

"Well, we aren't going to watch them all. This isn't about watching a movie. This is about saying that you've snuck into each theater room to watch at least ten minutes of the movie."

Cas frowned a little harder. "I don't get it."

"It's the thrill of getting caught, Cas. We're going to buy a ticket and go to our movie. Then, after about twenty or so minutes, we're going to hop over to another room. We're going to continue the process until we get caught or until they close."

"But they don't close until midnight, Dean. I should've been home four hours ago."

"Are you going to sit there and whine or are we going to go watch some movies?" Dean asked, waiting on him to get out of the car.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, who smiled brightly and got out of the car. Cas followed him, walking behind him up to the ticket booth. He was pulling out his wallet, but Dean stopped him. "What did I tell you at the diner?"

"Tonight is on you."

"That goes for the movie as well," Dean said before asking for two tickets to the new action movie.

Once he had the tickets in hand, Dean handed Cas one and headed inside. Cas followed right behind him. They got some drinks at the food stand before heading to their theater. Cas started walking towards the middle section, but Dean stopped him. "Where are you going?" Dean whispered as he stopped Cas.

"The middle is always the best for movies," Cas whispered back his explanation.

"For the last time, we're not watching the movie, Cas," Dean said as he grabbed Cas hand and towards the back row.

"Then what are we doing? I don't understand this, Dean," Cas told him as they sat down.

The movie was already playing. It had been for a few minutes. Dean grabbed Cas' face and kissed him for a short moment before pulling back. Thanks to the light from the screen, Dean could see Cas staring at his lips. "This is the point," he said before kissing him again. "Kissing in the back of a dark theater is a must to have on your list."

Cas moved closer to Dean reaching out for him, touching his chest and arms as Dean continued to kiss him. Dean moved his kisses from Cas' lips to his neck, moving up to his ear. "Those noises you were making when you were eating that pie… I almost attacked you right then," Dean said before sucking his ear lobe into his mouth.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's neck, pressing a kiss to whatever piece of skin he could put his lips to. "I wouldn't have minded."

Dean chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the rest of them would've."

Cas laughed with him. There was no more talking about that, just kissing. After a while, Dean realized the explosions were dying off and that it was time for the movie to end. He grabbed the hand Cas had on his thigh and told him it was time to go the next theater. Cas didn't argue. He blindly followed Dean into the next theater as they snuck in, finding a spot on the back row and settling back in to kissing.

It wasn't long before Cas got tired. He had a belly full of pie and he'd been pretty active this afternoon. Dean could tell he was getting sleepy. His kisses were getting a little sluggish and the fingers Cas had wrapped around Dean's were losing their grip. "You getting tired on me?" Dean asked softly against his ear.

Cas nodded, cozying up to Dean's neck. Dean chuckled softly. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

On the drive home, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, holding his hand in his lap. The ride was quiet, not even the radio was on. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Dean," Cas told him, using a lot of the energy he had left to form the words.

"Mission accomplished," Dean said proudly.

Cas chuckled and silence encompassed the car once more. Once Dean pulled into his driveway, Cas tensed up as he looked over to his house. He knew the onslaught of screaming and grounding he was about to face and he wasn't too ready to get out of Dean's car. "Getting grounded isn't the end of the world, Cas. Remember that. Whatever they say, they don't mean. Just take their punishment and move on. I will sneak into your room if I have to," Dean told him.

Cas looked at Dean. "You say that like it's easy."

"It gets easier," he said with a chuckle. Cas looked back at his house and Dean told him, "You need to spend the night soon."

Cas looked back at Dean. "Should I? I mean, we seem to not be able to keep our hands to ourselves when we're alone."

"And?"

"And you want to do that where you could easily get caught?"

Dean looked down at his hand in Cas'. "I kind of have my own wish list I'm checking off and you being in my bed is one of them," he said before looking back at Cas.

Cas nodded. "If I'm not grounded for life, you can consider it checked off."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas for a moment. "Goodnight, Cas. If you need a ride, just let me know."

"I will," Cas said before kissing Dean once more and getting out of the car. Dean watched as Cas walked across their yards until he was inside the house. He knew his best friend was about to walk into the middle of a shit storm and he felt at fault, but Cas needed some relief. Dean rubbed his fingers across his lips, thinking about that last quick kiss from Cas. He hoped Cas parents wouldn't be too harsh. He didn't want to have to wait long for another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats! I should give you an achievement. Everyone can put in their profiles: Achievement "Seven Minutes? More like twenty-seven to read those long ass chapters! Amirite?!" Unlocked.
> 
> How long do you think Cas is gonna get grounded for? And how long do you think he's going to listen to the restriction?
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as last chapter, but I think it'll do. ^.^

Naomi was waiting for Cas. She was sitting in the living room in the dark waiting for her son to come home. She knew he’d be drunk or high or sporting a new hickey from whatever girl that damn Winchester boy introduced her son to. Cas had a strict schedule. He was home by five and finished with chores by seven. They had dinner and he would go to his room and do his homework until it was time for bed. Naomi forced him to stick to that schedule. If he did, then he had no time for anything else. Yet, when she came home at twenty after five, Cas was nowhere to be found. 

Naomi went to the Winchesters, hoping to find her son there, but Mary informed her that – according to Sam – Dean and Cas went out for a little while. “They said something about needing to clear Cas’ head.”

Naomi hated the Winchesters and their free spirited attitude. Of course, her hatred had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that in high school she was completely in love with John Winchester, but he only had eyes for Mary Campbell. It was bad enough that Mary lived out all of Naomi’s fantasies, but it was the worst thing in the world when the newlywed Winchesters moved in next door. The Fates continued to slap Naomi in the face when she found out Mary was pregnant around the same time as her. She didn’t want her son growing up with a Winchester, but Cas was so happy with Dean and for a while, Naomi could overlook her resentment towards John and Mary. But it didn’t last long.

Mary and John wanted to make friends with Naomi and Chuck. They felt if their kids were spending all this time together that they should become best friends, too. Chuck thought it was a good idea, but Naomi wasn’t having it. She couldn’t take being around Mary. She hated her with a passion and it finally came to a head one day, leaving Naomi no choice but to tell them everything, hollering about how she hated them both for ruining her life. That moment ruined her life even more. Chuck started staying at work later and later and Cas wanted to hang out with Dean more and more. She tried bridging the gap with her husband, but he was too hurt by the fact that she was in love with another man and had “settled” for him. So, she turned her attention to Cas. Now after years of fooling Cas into thinking Dean Winchester was a waste of his time, Cas was unraveling all she’d done.

When Cas walked through that door, she screamed at him for breaking the rule of going out on a school night, she screamed at him for worrying her, and she screamed at him for acting like it was no big deal. It was when he told her to calm down that she lost it. She reared back and slapped Cas across the face. Her wedding ring set cut his cheek, but she was the one that hurt the most. She’d let her rage get the better of her – something she’d taught herself never to do since that day at the Winchesters – and she hit her son. The look of heartbreak on Cas’ face brought tears to her eyes. She called out to him, ran after him as he ran up to his room, and begged him to open the door. He refused and ignored her.

Cas woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He laid there for a minute, letting it beep at him. He closed his eyes and wished he could skip the next hour so he could just be at school. Of course, he wasn’t too excited about the possibility of school either. He slapped the alarm clock, getting it to shut up before he turned it off. He stumbled into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He turned his face to the side a little, looking at the cut on his cheek. It was circled with a little black and green bruise. His mother had never struck him before. She never touched him, let alone hit him. However, last night when Cas got home, she was livid. She hollered and said horrible things about him, about how he was just going to screw up everything he’d worked for because of ‘that damn Winchester kid’. 

The vibrating noise coming from Cas’ nightstand pulled his eyes away from his cheek. He knew it was Dean. He walked over to his phone and grabbed it off the nightstand. He looked at the message and smiled. “You always have your curtains closed. How can I be a good peeping tom if they’re never open?”

Cas walked over to his curtains but stopped. Dean would see his bruise and he didn’t feel like dealing with Dean at the moment. He set his phone back down and went about getting ready. When he was dressed and ready to leave his room, he grabbed his phone and reread Dean’s message. “I’ll have to remember to keep them open more often,” he replied back before heading downstairs.

He didn’t even make it to the bottom before his phone vibrated again. It would have to wait. He needed to face his mother and try to eat something. When he walked in the kitchen, his mother was sitting at the table. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and looked like she was going to need at least the rest of the pot. She looked like she hadn’t slept and that she’d been crying. He didn’t even know his mother was capable of such an action. He grabbed his usual bagel and blueberry crème cheese and orange juice. “Are you taking me to school or can I ride with Dean?”

“I’m taking you. I think you’ve spent enough time with Dean.”

“Trying to make up for lost times,” Cas told her.

“Get in the car, Castiel.”

When Cas got in the car, he pulled his phone out and saw the message from Dean asking if he was riding with him. Cas quickly sent a message back saying that he’d talk to him at school. The ride there was so quiet you could hear a pin drop three cars back. There was no news radio, no meeting that had to be taken in the car because it was too urgent to wait twenty more minutes, no asking about school work, and no bitching about what he was going to do with college.

When Naomi pulled up to school, she told Cas, “I’ll be here to pick you up. You are not to ride home with Dean Winchester.”

“So you’re going to ground me?” Cas asked, shocked that she was going to do that after she hit him.

“If paying you would keep you away from Dean Winchester, I’d do that, but I doubt anything short of forbidding you to see him is going to work,” she told him.

Cas scoffed and got out of the car. He was pissed. He slammed the car door and walked into the school building. It was almost time for class and he needed to stop by his locker. Unfortunately, when he got there, he found Dean waiting on him. Dean frowned when he saw Cas’ face.

“What the fuck happened?” he asked in a low, angry voice.

Cas opened his locker, taking a deep breath. “She was pretty angry when I got home. She was hollering at me and when I told her to calm down, she hit me. Then she grounded me – more of a forbidding actually. I’m not allowed to ever see you again.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. He needed to know if Cas was going to abide by his mother’s punishment, if the time he was going to have with Cas got cut into a weekend instead of the rest of his senior year. Cas looked over at Dean, seeing the worry on his face. “I’m not going to listen to her, Dean.”

Dean clutched at his chest, leaning back against the lockers as he sighed shakily. “You had me worried, Cas.”

Cas slammed his locker shut. “I need to get to class,” he told Dean, trying to walk away from him, but Dean stopped him. 

“Wait a second,” Dean said, grabbing his wrist. “Are you okay?”

Cas looked up and down the hall, watching people look at him and Dean. He just wanted to forget about everything right now and go to class. “I need to get to class,” he told Dean.

Dean could see something was off on Cas’ face. Dean shook his head. “Go to the bathroom.”

“I don’t have time, Dean.”

“Go, Cas. Please?” Dean begged him.

Cas sighed and did as Dean asked. He went into the bathroom, finding it empty. He set his bag by the sink farthest away from the door. He leaned against it, tilting his face to look at the bruise. He jumped when the door opened, but calmed immediately when he saw Dean walk in. Dean walked over to the stalls, checking them to make sure they were alone. He sat his books on top of Cas bag and grabbed Cas’ hand pulling him into the stall.

“Talk to me, Cas,” he said, cupping the boy’s face in his hands.

“I don’t want to talk, Dean,” Cas said, pushing Dean’s hands away from him.

“Well, you’re going to. That’s the only way you’re getting out of this stall.”

“I see you’re still as stubborn as you were when you were a kid,” Cas said rolling his eyes.

“You call it stubborn, I call it determined,” Dean said with a shrug. He’d been called worse.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Start by telling me what happened last night,” Dean said, reaching out for his hand.

Cas wanted to push him away. He didn’t want to be touched, but he didn’t want Dean not to touch him either. Cas sighed as he leaned against the wall. “I came home and she was sitting there waiting on me. She started hollering, talking about how I’d broken the ‘no going out on a school night’ rule. Then she told me that I’d worried her. She had no idea where I was or what I was doing. She told me just because she let me go out Saturday night didn’t mean I was going to make this a nightly thing. It only made her angrier when I told her that I had been with you and it wasn’t that big of a deal. She told me I was stupid for letting you get me in trouble. She said that all the major colleges wouldn’t take me if I was some failure that couldn’t hand a little pressure in my senior year and that if I stayed friends with you, that’s what I’d be: a failure.”

“What the hell did I ever do to your mother?”

“That’s about the time I told her to calm down and that’s when she hit me,” Cas said, looking down at his shoes. 

Dean pulled Cas against him, hugging him tight. “There is nothing that’s going to make you a failure, Cas, because there is nothing in the world that has the power to do that. You’re a fucking genius and you could fail your senior year and all those colleges would still want you.”

Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, pressing his face against Dean’s neck. “Thank you, Dean,” he said, muffled against the collar of Dean’s brown plaid shirt.

Dean pushed Cas back far enough to look at his face. “I’m not saying anything that’s not the truth, Cas. There’s no reason to thank me. You just needed a reminder. I don’t know what’s wrong with your mom. I don’t know why she hates me and why she’s so adamant to keep you from me, but don’t listen to her. You’re going to be amazing no matter what happens.”

Cas pulled Dean back against him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Can we just stand like this for the rest of the period?”

Dean chuckled, pressing his face into Cas’ hair. “I think our feet would start hurting after a while.” Cas sighed, pulling away from Dean. Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ cut. “You look kind of hot with that cut though,” Dean said, shrugging as Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean kissed it again before kissing Cas. Cas smiled into the kiss, causing Dean to pull back to look at him. “What?” Dean asked, smiling back at Cas. It was contagious.

“I was in a really bad mood. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not even you. Thanks,” Cas told him, before kissing him again.

Dean shrugged again. “Don’t mention it.”

Cas sighed. “We should get to class.”

“We could always skip, ya know? Head back to my house, stay in bed all day, do this hugging thing only… vertical… and with fewer clothes.”

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “We need to get to class.”

“You’re skipping before the end of the year, you know that don’t you?”

“I’m not skipping school.”

“Oh, but you are. And you will. It’s officially on the list.”

“You made a list?” Cas asked.

“No, but you should. And skipping should be on said list,” Dean told him before opening the stall door and grabbing his books off Cas’ bag. He grabbed Cas’ bag and handed it to him.

“I haven’t missed a day of school since I had the flu two years ago.”

“What? Seriously? Cas, buddy, you’re skipping,” Dean told him as he held the bathroom door open for him. Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Dean quickly cut him off. “I don’t want to hear it. Get to class.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at the boy standing in front of him, pointing in the direction of his first period. As soon as Cas passed him, he smacked his ass, making Cas blush like he did yesterday morning when Dean did it leaving the parking lot.

Cas felt better. Talking to Dean really helped his mood. Cas was grateful for Dean’s overbearing nature and need to fix things. Cas was grateful for Dean. The rest of the day went by too quickly, their forty-five minute lunch break being the only time they had together. Dean met Cas at his locker at the end of the day, making Cas smile happily at this sight of him. His smile fell slightly when he saw Benny standing there, but Cas had to remember that Benny wasn’t an enemy. They got along at the diner last night; today shouldn’t be any different.

“Hey,” Cas greeted them as he walked up.

“Hey,” Dean greeted back, smiling flirtatiously at Cas.

“Dean informed me you were grounded, but we were thinking about playing a game of baseball later.”

Cas looked between Dean and Benny. All his mother would do is pick him up and drop him off. He could easily go play baseball for a couple of hours before she was home for the day. 

“I see those wheels turning,” Dean said with a smirk. “You’re in, aren’t you?”

Cas nodded. “But I seriously have to be home before five,” he said pointedly to Dean.

Dean bit his bottom lip, fighting back a grin. “We’ll see,” he told him, winking at him. “See you at home,” he said, patting his ass before walking off with Benny.

Cas looked up and saw a couple of girls looking at him and he blushed. He was going to have to talk to Dean about touching his butt at school. 

^O^

When Dean and Sam got home, Sam ran upstairs to change into something more baseball friendly. Dean saw his mom in the kitchen and stopped to see her. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Felt like cutting out early. The flower shop doesn’t always need the manager there.”

“Oh, okay. Sammy and I are gonna play some baseball with everyone.”

“Cas going? Did he get grounded last night?”

Dean opened his mouth to tell his mother exactly what happened, but stopped. That was Cas’ business and if Cas wanted to tell Mary, then he would leave that up to Cas. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island counter across from her. “Why does Mrs. Novak hate me?”

Mary set her coffee down and closed the gap between her and her son. She framed his face. “She doesn’t hate you. She hates what you are.”

“Human? Is it because she’s not human? She always seemed very… bionic.”

Mary laughed softly and shook her head. “She hates you because of your father and I. You never did anything but befriend her son.”

“So if she hates you guys – which I’m going to need the details on that later – why take it out on me? On Cas for that matter?”

Mary stepped back from Dean, leaning back against the counter and picking her coffee back up. “Anger and love can make you do stupid things, Dean. She clung to Cas. He’s all she has left,” she said.

“But… Mr. Chuck?” Dean asked, not following his mother.

Mary sighed. “It’s a long story, Dean. Chuck has been checked out of that marriage for a long time. Just know that whatever Naomi says to you isn’t about you, okay?”

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “Whatever,” he said, giving up on understanding what was going on with Cas’ mom for now. “I need to go change,” Dean said before walking towards the stairs.

“You never answered me.”

Dean turned from where he stopped at the kitchen entrance. “About what?”

“Cas. Is he grounded?”

“Oh, sort of. He’s not so much grounded as he is forbidden to see me,” Dean said using air quotes and rolling his eyes. They went to school together for God’s sake. 

“And I assume he’s not going to listen to her this time?”

“Not so much.”

Mary smiled behind her coffee cup. “Good.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his mother before slowly walking out of the kitchen. She was acting weird about Cas. He ran upstairs to change. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the second drawer to grab a shirt and the third drawer to grab a pair of shorts. He heard the doorbell ring as he pulled his shirt off. He figured it was Jess as he pulled off his jeans. 

Before he could pull on his other clothes, his phone made a soft ding sound alerting him of a text. He forgot about his clothes as he reached for his phone. He was hoping the text was from Cas. It wasn’t. It was from Benny, asking, “Do you want to play by the field near your house or in town?”

Dean quickly replied back, telling Benny, “Over here. It would be easier for Cas to get home in time.”

He tossed his phone on his bed and grabbed his shorts, but before he could pull them on, Cas walked into his room. He stopped in the door, looking Dean up and down before slowly shutting the door. Cas leaned against it, looking more at Dean’s body than his face as he asked, “Almost ready?”

Dean smirked. Cas was insatiable. Dean tossed his shorts back onto the bed and walked over to Cas. “Almost,” he told him before reaching around Cas and locking the door. Dean pressed a kiss to his cut before running his nose down Cas’ neck, pressing another kiss to the hickey that was starting to fade. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, running his hands down his back and pushing past the waistband of his underwear to grab his ass. Dean smiled against Cas’ neck before pulling away from him.

He took a couple of steps backwards and stopped before pushing his underwear down his legs. He kicked them in the general direction of elsewhere before turning around. “You got a thing for my ass, Cas?” Dean asked as he looked over his shoulder to find Cas’ eyes glued to his gluts. Dean looked at the full length mirror next to his dresser, checking out his ass. “Understandable.”

Cas walked towards him, not stopping until his front was against Dean’s back. Dean reached around, grabbing Cas’ hips to pull him tighter against him. Cas reached down and unfastened his jeans, pushing his clothes down far enough to release his growing cock. Cas rubbed himself against Dean as he pressed his face against the back of his neck.

“Do you like how that feels?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah,” Cas said, breathing a little heavier.

“Are you thinking about fucking me, Cas?”

“Yeah,” Cas repeated, moving a little harder against him. It had been in the back of his mind ever since Dean said he thought about fucking Cas.

Dean turned around to face Cas, grabbing his dick and holding it with his as he stroked them both. “You need to spend a night here this weekend. We can do… whatever you want,” Dean told him. 

“But ˗ ”

“Fuck it, Cas. You’re eighteen. You have to live your life,” Dean said before tangling his fingers in the back of Cas’ hair and kissing him hard. 

Cas pulled Dean tighter against him, both boys moving their hips in unison as they ground against one another. Dean could tell Cas was about to come, so he dropped down to his knees. The second Cas was in Dean’s mouth he came. It all happened so fast. Cas didn’t have time to calm himself down before Dean wrapped his lips around his dick. As soon as he was done, he pushed Dean back, causing him to fall on his ass. Cas got on all fours and started sucking Dean’s cock. Dean had two great views. He could look down and see Cas sucking his dick or he could look in the mirror and see Cas’ bare ass. He had no idea which to look at so he closed his eyes and lifted himself up on his hands so he could fuck Cas’ mouth while he imagined fucking his ass. 

It didn’t take him long to come. Cas sat back on his feet, licking his lips as he looked down at the very naked and sated boy in front of him. Dean got on his knees and grabbed Cas’ face, kissing him again, just as hard as before. He rubbed his sensitive dick against Cas’, pulling back from the kiss just far enough so he could speak. “Come on, Cas. Spend the night with me.”

Cas nodded his head slightly. “Okay. Fuck it, right?”

Dean pulled back to look Cas in his eyes. “I’ll let you, if you want to,” he said with a smirk.

Cas nodded his head again, considerably harder. “I do.”

“And you’ll let me?”

Cas nodded once more. “Of course,” he said, as if it were in need of being up for discussion.

Dean chuckled softly. Dean was happy. He was excited. He’d been waiting for this day for the past couple of years. This weekend would be worth whatever happened after graduation. “I need to get dressed if we’re going to play any ball before five.”

Cas ran his hand down Dean’s chest and up the side of his thigh. “I guess I’ll allow you to wear clothes.”

Dean tossed his head back and laughed at Cas. He kissed him real quick before getting to his feet and pulling Cas up after him. Once Dean was dressed, he, Cas, and Sam left, walking down to the open field to meet up with everyone else. Dean checked his phone to find a missed text from Benny. “Well, aren’t you the sweet boyfriend?”

Dean smirked as he quickly typed, “I do what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooo! Sexy times! Enough with the hand jobs and blow jobs (though they are nice...), it's time to get to the good stuff, yes? Yes. Good.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say about this chapter except that I didn't write it in the order in which it reads. Fun times. ;)

Dean was pacing back and forth at the end of his bed. He was worried. Cas had been pretty distant since Tuesday. After they played baseball, Cas went home and they hadn’t spent any time together outside of school since. Dean would try, but Cas kept telling him he had homework and he would make up for it this weekend. He even kissed Dean’s cheek that morning at school before walking off to class, but when Cas was supposed to ride home with him after school today, he didn’t. He opted to ride with his mother.

What if Cas had changed his mind? Maybe he was bored with their arrangement already. Or what if he just wasn’t interested in sex? Maybe he didn’t want to rebel anymore. If he was so concerned with homework, maybe he’d snapped back into his old self. It hadn’t even been a week. Dean really hadn’t had the chance to show Cas anything. 

Dean was pacing faster. He wasn’t ready to lose Cas yet.

The knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. He walked over and opened it, finding a smiling Cas standing on the other side. Dean wasn’t sure how to proceed. He was here, so that meant something, right? He moved out of Cas’ way, letting Cas walk into his room. Cas slipped his bag off his shoulders and set it at the foot of Dean’s bed as Dean closed his door.

“Mary said your dad would be home tonight,” Cas informed him as he sat down on the end of Dean’s bed. “She’s also making fried chicken. She said she remembered it being my favorite.”

Dean stood there, looking at the boy sitting on his bed. “I’m surprised to see you,” he finally said.

Cas frowned. “Why?”

“Well, you’ve been MIA since Tuesday.”

Cas looked like he was trying to fight a smirk. He stood up and walked over to Dean, stopping in front of him. He wasn’t touching him, just standing as close as he could without doing it. “Miss me?”

Dean nodded. “Are we okay?”

Cas didn’t have to fight the smirk anymore because now he was just confused. “Of course. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Where have you been?” Dean asked, trying to figure out how Cas could just vanish again without thinking twice.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand. “I have something to show you.”

He led them over to Dean’s bed where he forced him to sit down. Cas knelt in front of him and grabbed his bag, pulling his laptop out. He opened it up and handed it to Dean. “Click on the Friday folder.”

Dean moved the mouse over to the folder and opened it up. “Are – is this – Cas, did you research how to have sex?”

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “I know how to have sex. I’m a shut in, not an idiot. These are just videos on how to have… more interesting sex.”

“Wait a second,” Dean said, looking up from the laptop to stare off into space. “Are you telling me that this is what you’ve been doing?” Dean asked, finally looking at the boy sitting beside him.

“That and a lot of masturbating.”

“And this is for tonight?” Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. He had to be dreaming.

Cas shrugged. “Well, not all of it, no. I’m only here for the night. This is… days worth of material.”

“Days?” Dean asked, bewildered. 

Cas nodded. “Yeah,” Cas said slowly, worried about Dean’s wide eyed look. “Are you alright?”

Dean scoffed. “I’m fucking amaz – you’re fucking amazing!” he quickly corrected himself.

He’d spent the past couple of days worried for no reason. Cas had been researching ways for them to have sex. If he would’ve known having sex with nerds would be this spectacular, he would’ve done it from the start. Dean tossed the laptop behind him on the bed and pulled Cas against him, kissing him. It had been far too long since his lips were attached to Cas’. 

Cas pulled away from Dean. “Did you think I’d changed my mind?”

“Cas, you hadn’t really talked to me in a couple days.”

“Then I’m really going to have to make it up to you for causing you to worry.”

“Whatever you want to do, Cas. Just shut up and let me kiss you,” Dean told him, getting to his feet and pulling Cas up on his.

Cas sighed softly as Dean pulled him close. The kissing wasn’t so hard and fast as it was a second ago. It was slower, sweeter. Dean had to remind himself to take his time tonight. He wanted to draw out the experience, make it last. He wanted to remember tonight for the rest of his life. He wanted it to be special for Cas since this was his first time. 

Dean pulled out of the kiss after a moment, looking into Cas’ pretty blue eyes. “And yeah, I did miss you.”

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw, kissing him before saying, “I missed you, too.”

Dean smiled, resting his forehead against Cas’. They stood there for a moment just holding one another. Cas liked this. He could press his face against Dean’s neck and forget the rest of the world existed outside of Dean’s arms. He liked it here and he never wanted to leave. Dean rested his chin on Cas’ head, closing his eyes and searing this memory into his brain. 

A loud honk interrupted their peaceful moment. Cas jumped, causing Dean to chuckle at him. “Dad’s home,” he said.

Cas looked towards the window before looking at Dean. “I don’t want to sound inconsiderate. I know your father’s been gone for a few weeks, but ˗ ”

“As soon as we can cut away, we’re going to,” Dean said, running his hand through Cas’ short black hair. 

Cas gave Dean a small smile. Dean kissed him one last time before pulling away from Cas completely. He missed his father – don’t get him wrong – but he’d been waiting for this night for a long time. His dad was home and safe and he could visit longer with him tomorrow. Right now, he had memories to make.

^O^

After dinner, Dean talked his way out of movie night with the family. He told them he’d promised Cas that they were going to have a horror movie marathon. John and Mary were a little disappointed that they weren’t going to spend any time with Cas, but they let them go. Dean and Cas calmly walked out of the living room, but the second they were on the stairs, they picked up their pace. 

Cas had been calm until he walked into Dean’s room. He was excited and ready before this moment. Now he was nervous. Cas knew Dean was… well versed in the art of sex. He’d heard all the stories, listened to the gossip. He knew Dean was active. Cas had never seen anyone naked before Dean. So far, Dean had seemed pleased with their activities, but he was a little worried about the actual sex part.

Dean locked the door and walked over to the radio. He pushed a couple of buttons and some music started playing. He looked over at Cas to find him wringing his hands and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was nervous. Dean expected this. Well, he expected this until Cas showed him a folder of porn that he’d kept for them. 

Dean walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. “You’re nervous.”

Cas frowned and pulled away from him. “No,” he lied. He was a terrible liar. Cas walked over to the laptop and opened the folder. “So which do you want to try first?” Cas asked, trying to push past this.

Dean wasn’t having it. He grabbed the laptop, shut it, and set it on his desk. He knelt down in front of Cas and held his hands. “Cas, there’s no reason to be nervous.”

“Right,” he said sarcastically. “Dean, you’ve been with practically every girl at school.”

Dean looked a little offended. “Damn, Cas. Who have you been talking to? I’ve had actual sex with about seven girls, and let me be the first to tell you that only three of them were virgins.” Of course, he’d had sex with those seven girls several times, but not all the girls claiming to have bedded Dean Winchester actual had. Dean didn’t care that they lied. For some reason it made them feel better about themselves to think he’d have sex with them. A majority of those girls he only made out with, a few them were a little more, but Dean never cared what the store was the next morning. If it made them happy to tell their friends they’d gone all the way, then he let them.

“But, I hear ˗ ”

“Not everything you hear is the truth, Cas,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek. The cut there was almost healed. There was a slight discoloration from the bruise and the cut, but his face was almost back to the perfection it once was. “Is that why you got all those videos?”

Cas’ shoulders sagged. “I thought – well, I thought I might… bore you with just regular sex.”

Dean scoffed and shook his head. He got to his feet, pulling Cas onto his. “Cas, we could have sex a thousand times and it would never bore me,” he said before kissing him. “Let’s save the folder for next time, okay?” Cas nodded. “Come on. I know just the thing that will relax you.”

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him into his bathroom. He turned the water on. “Is that too hot?”

Cas put his hand under the shower head and shook his head. “I like my water pretty hot.”

“How hot is pretty hot?”

“Hot enough for hobbits to try to throw rings in with me.”

Dean smiled at his best friend, shaking his head. “Geek,” he said before pulling his shirt off.

Cas smiled back as he turned the water up a little more. When he turned around, Dean was out of his clothes. “Were they pull away?” Cas asked, amazed at the speed in which Dean got undressed.

“Maybe,” Dean told him before grabbing the bottom of Cas’ shirt.

Cas raised his arms and Dean took it off of him. Once Cas’ shirt was in the growing pile of clothes, Dean up unbuttoned Cas’ jeans, pulling them and his boxers down his legs. Dean knelt in front of Cas, help him out of them and his socks. Dean looked up at Cas and gave him a sweet little smile before standing back up and pulling Cas into the shower with him. As Cas got wet, Dean poured some soap into his hands. He rubbed them together before rubbing Cas’ back and shoulders. Cas got so relaxed that he leaned back against Dean. 

Dean smiled, pressing his lips against his ear. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he said before pressing a quick kiss right below his ear.

Cas chuckled softly. “Sorry. I’m going to have to get you to do that more often. That feels amazing.”

“Anytime,” Dean told him as he poured more soap into his hands. “Turn around,” Dean gently commanded.

Once Cas faced him, Dean started washing his chest and arms. “Do you do this with every virgin you claim?” Cas playfully asked.

Dean knew he was joking, but he answered Cas seriously. “I’ve never done this to anyone,” he told him before looking into his eyes.

Cas’ joking smile faded a little. He was surprised. “Really?”

Dean nodded. He poured more soap into his hands and wrapped his hand around Cas’ dick. “Really,” he answered before kissing him. Cas moaned softly into the kiss, clutching onto Dean’s arms. Dean reached around, palming at Cas’ butt as he stroked him nice and slow. Dean pulled out of the kiss, leaving his lips close enough to Cas’ so when he spoke, Dean’s lips brushed against his. “I’ve never taken this kind of time to calm anyone down,” Dean admitted. “I’m nothing to get nervous about, Cas.”

If Cas had more of his senses, make a better argument than, “Yes you are.”

Dean chuckled. “No, I’m not,” he argued back, kissing Cas to silence any further dispute. Dean slid his hand in between Cas’ butt cheeks, pressing against his hole. Cas gasped softly, forgetting about anything Dean had just said. Dean pulled back to look in Cas’ eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Good gasp,” Cas clarified as best as he could.

Dean smirked as he pressed a little harder, watching Cas’ eyes roll back into his head. Dean released Cas’ dick as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close as he kissed on his neck. Dean finally slipped a finger inside of Cas, causing the boy in his arms to start panting softly against his neck. Cas held onto Dean tightly. His knees were a little weak as the sensations washed over him. Cas found himself rolling his hips enough to meet Dean’s finger.

Dean pressed a few kisses to Cas’ shoulder before asking him. “Do you want more?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, please,” he begged breathlessly against Dean’s ear.

Dean added his middle finger, causing Cas to dig his fingers into his shoulders. Cas could only take it for a moment. “I don’t want to come yet,” Cas managed to get out.

Dean removed his fingers and pulled back to look at Cas. “You sure?”

Cas nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Whatever you want, Cas,” Dean told him before kissing him. 

Cas smiled against Dean’s lips before pulling away. “I want us out of this shower and in your bed,” he demanded.

Dean chuckled. “In a second, I’m not done teasing you.” Dean pulled out of Cas’ arms and turned him around. “Put your hands up on the wall and spread your legs.”

“Aren’t we a little old for cops and robbers?”

“You’re never too old for roleplay, Cas, but that’s not what this is,” Dean said as he knelt behind Cas.

“Then what is ˗ ” Cas’ gasp cut off his words as Dean’s tongue licked him. “Oh my God,” Cas said in a quick whisper. He’d watched this in a few of the videos he downloaded for tonight. Rimming seemed like an odd thing to do, but the guys in the video seemed to dig it and now Cas knew why.

“Do you like that?” Cas could only nod, humming his affirmation to Dean. Dean smiled before going back to licking Cas’ ass. Dean’s tongue felt so good against him, in him. Cas poked his ass out a little further, egging Dean on. Cas wanted to come. He wanted to come so bad. He brought his hand down to stroke himself, but Dean smacked his ass. “Hands on the wall, Cas!”

Cas whimpered, but did as he was told. “I’m going to come, Dean.”

“Turn around and I’ll make you come.”

Cas spun around so fast that he almost lost his footing in the shower. Dean took Cas’ dick in his hand, but Cas stopped him, “Wait.”

“You sure?”

Cas nodded. “Let’s get out of the shower.”

Dean waited a beat, wondering if Cas was going to change his mind again. When Cas moved around Dean to get out, he knew he was serious this time. Dean took a quick shower while Cas dried off, taking Cas’ towel from him when get stepped out. 

Cas had willed his erection away by the time they were dried off. He wanted tonight to last. He knew the first time he came would be spectacular, but any time after that wouldn’t be as great. Plus, he wanted to come from Dean being inside of him. He’d been thinking about this since Tuesday. He wanted Dean to be his first and he never wanted to forget the night it happened.

Dean pulled Cas over to the bed and they both got in. Cas laid on his back and looked over at Dean. The only light in the room came from the lights on Dean’s stereo and the streetlights outside shinning in through his windows. He could see Dean pretty clear. 

“You still nervous?” Dean asked him.

Cas shook his head. “Not really.”

“Good,” Dean told him before leaning forward and kissing him. 

The kissing didn’t take long to go from sweet and innocent to passionate and needy. Cas pulled Dean on top of him, wrapping his legs around him. Dean moved against Cas, starting that slow rhythm Cas liked so much. Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest as he broke the kiss. “I’m ready,” he whispered against his lips.

Dean felt like he was dreaming. Dean was fine up until this point. He wasn’t nervous or anything until this moment right here. He was about to do the one thing he’d been wanting to do since he experienced sex for the first time. Dean looked down at the blue eyed boy looking up at him with so much trust and – Dean would say love, but it wasn’t the kind he wished it was. Cas was trusting him with something that was very special. Dean had to take a deep breath. He had to calm his nerves. 

He swallowed hard and sat up. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled the lube from the drawer. He could feel his hands shaking a little as he poured the lube into his hand. Cas spread his legs a little wider, opening himself up to Dean. Dean ran his lubed up hand against Cas, sliding his fingers against his hole. Cas dug his fingers into the mattress as he started softly bucking his hips against Dean’s hand. Dean slid his fingers inside of him again and kept them still, watching as Cas did all the work. He looked up at Cas to find his head tossed to the side, eyes shut, and his lips pulled in between his teeth. When Dean added a third finger, Cas’ breathing picked up. His lips parted and his brow furrowed in concentration. 

When Dean pulled his fingers out, Cas’ eyes shot open as he looked at Dean. Dean couldn’t look at him. He poured more lube in his hand and started stroking himself, grabbing Cas’ dick with his other hand to stroke him. Cas could feel a slight tremor in Dean’s hand. He ran his hand up Dean’s forearm, gripping him at his elbow. Dean’s eyes shot up to Cas’. 

Dean didn’t look away as he grabbed Cas’ hips, positioning him just right. He had to man up, he thought to himself. This was for Cas just as much as it was for him. He couldn’t fuck it up. Dean leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Cas’ before pushing into him slowly.

Cas’ gasped through his teeth as he clenched his jaw. Once Dean was completely sheathed inside of Cas, he made Cas look at him. “Just breath,” he told Cas.

Cas nodded, closing his eyes and breathing. Dean pressed kisses to his neck, sucked and nibbled on his ear lobe. He ran his nose along his collarbone, waiting for Cas’ body to get acclimated to the intrusion. Dean felt Cas relax a little. Dean ran and arm under Cas, holding him as he kissed him. When Cas started kissing Dean back with just as much fervor as Dean was kissing him, he started to move. 

It was slight thrusts at first, just enough to create a little friction before he pulled out a little more, then a little more. The movements were slow and Cas was panting against Dean’s lips before he realized it. Cas’ hips started meeting Dean’s with every thrust and soon both boys were shaking. 

“You okay?” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips.

Cas nodded, pressing his forehead against Dean’s. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” Dean said before he kissed Cas. He would never stop as long as Cas wanted him. 

Dean put all his weight on the arm he was holding Cas with so he could reach in between them. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ dick, stroking him in the same rhythm as he was fucking him. Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulder with one hand and gripped a handful of hair at the back of his head with the other. He was about to come. Dean knew it. He could feel it in the way his body was tensing, in how quick his pants were coming. Dean knew if he learned educational things as fast as he learned Cas’ body he would be a fucking genius by now.

Dean picked up his pace, he wanted Cas to come, but he didn’t want to be far behind him. Cas bit back the moan that wanted to escape his mouth as he came. The muffled sound Cas made and the tensing of his body sent Dean over the edge right behind him, leaving both boys a panting, sticky, sweaty mess. 

Dean tried to pull away from Cas, but Cas stopped him, wrapping both his legs and arms around him a little tighter. “Wait,” Cas requested. “Just lay here for a second.”

Dean didn’t argue. That was the hardest he’d came in a long time. He collapsed on top of Cas and Cas held him, rubbing his back as Dean peppered kisses to Cas’ neck. Dean pulled back enough to look at Cas. “I’m pretty sure that was better than any video you had in that folder of yours.”

Cas smiled, biting his bottom lip as he cupped Dean’s jaw. “I know what I have in that folder and you’re right.” Dean laughed softly before kissing Cas. Cas smiled happily against Dean’s lips. “If you give me about fifteen or twenty minutes, we can go again,” Cas informed him.

“Do you want to trade places?” Dean asked, reminding Cas that he could fuck him if he wanted.

“Not tonight, but soon,” Cas said. He wanted to fuck Dean. He wanted to know what it was like on the other side, but right now, he wanted this. He wanted Dean. Dean was all around him. He was all he could feel, all he could smell. The taste of Dean was on his lips. He wanted to wallow in it, like a pig in the mud. 

He also wanted to ride Dean’s dick.

^O^

Cas woke up early the next morning. He didn’t open his eyes right away. He laid there on Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and fighting being lulled back to sleep by the rise and fall of his pillow. He smiled at the soft snores coming from Dean. Last night had been nothing short of amazing. The way their bodies moved together, how Dean held him. If Cas could spend the rest of his life having sex with Dean Winchester, he would sign away whatever he needed to. 

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s chest before pulling himself closer, throwing his leg over Dean’s. He laid there for a moment, mind blank, thinking of nothing but enjoying the warmth emanating from the boy beside him. His thoughts weren’t idle for long. He began thinking about the future. He didn’t have long. Three months would fly by before he knew it and he would be standing on that stage giving a speech to his fellow classmates. They would be expecting him to fly off to some major college, but Cas had been looking at something more… local. 

During the past couple of days – when he wasn’t actually doing his homework and looking up porn – he had been looking into the colleges he’d been accepted to. He looked at Harvard and Yale and Stanford, but every time he liked something about them, a little voice in the back of his mind would say one word that changed his mind each time: Dean. 

Cas wasn’t sure what to do anymore. His feelings for Dean had obviously grown. When he first asked Dean to help him live his life, he didn’t anticipate ending up here with these feelings for his best friend; these feelings that had been there the entire time. There was obviously a reason he couldn’t just let Dean go the way he let everything else go. Cas realized it was because he’d always loved Dean. But now his life wanted to pull him away from Dean permanently.

Cas pulled himself against Dean a little tighter. He didn’t know what Dean wanted for his future. He didn’t know where he would fit in Dean’s life and he didn’t want to throw his future away for someone that wouldn’t have room for him after graduation. Cas had to figure this out and he had to figure it out soon. 

Cas pressed his face against Dean’s neck. “I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispered.

Dean’s limp arms came to life, scaring Cas. Dean wrapped them around him, pressed his cheek against Cas’ forehead, and sighed, going back to sleep. Cas relaxed when he realized he wasn’t caught. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Dean’s arms around him. He would get his answers later. Right now, he needed more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate them. They are so cute and I'm completely and 9000% jealous of their relationship. Bastards.
> 
> So there ya go. The sexy time. Good? Right? I'll take your silence as a yes. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! ... until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, can of sex worms. I'm so glad you've been opened. :)

When Cas woke up for the second time that morning, it was to kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. Sometime between the first time he woke up and now they’d switched positions so Dean was spooned against Cas’ back. Cas was holding Dean’s hand against his chest. He didn’t remember when that happened, but he was. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and pulled his arm around him tighter. Dean ran his nose up Cas’ neck, burying his face in the soft, black hair at the back of Cas’ head.

 

Dean was going to need more of this. He knew he would enjoy sleeping with Cas, but he didn’t realize how nice it would be to wake up to him. He was soft and warm and it felt good; something about it felt right. His mind started wandering to a future where this happened every morning before they got up to start their day. They would lie here like this or whatever position they woke up in and just hold one another before they absolutely had to get up. And then there would be days when nothing was planned, like today.

 

“We should stay here all day,” Dean mumbled his suggestion, thinking out loud.

 

Cas chuckled softly. “You won’t hear me argue.”

 

Dean moved against Cas, enjoying the feel of his soft skin. Dean remembered they were both naked. After they were both tired and sated, they took another shower together and promptly passed out in bed, mainly forgoing clothes because neither of them had the energy to actually pull anything on. Dean pulled his hand from Cas and ran it down his side as far as his hand could reach before slowly pulling it back up. He ran his hand over Cas’ ass, dragging his fingers over Cas’ hole.

 

“What are your thoughts about morning sex?” Dean whispered against his neck.

 

Cas’ fingers dug into the mattress. Dean’s heavy breathing on the back of his neck and his fingers pressing against him had him ready for more. “It sounds like the best idea ever.”

 

Dean wasted no time rolling over and grabbing the lube out of the nightstand drawer. “Roll over onto your stomach,” Dean commanded softly, gently pushing Cas to roll forward. Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was going to do, so he rolled over and pushed his ass out, offering it up to Dean to do whatever he wanted. Dean smiled down at Cas’ backside. “You don’t care what I do, do you?” Dean asked, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

 

Cas shook his head. “No,” he answered, muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against.

 

Dean ran his hand up and down the center of Cas’ back, looking down at his ass, contemplating exactly what he wanted to do. Dean leaned forward onto his hands, lowering himself so he could kiss Cas’ back. He started at the top where he’d left a hickey last night and slowly made his way down, kissing, sucking, and biting at Cas. Cas started rolling his hips against the mattress, creating some kind of friction against his hard cock. His soft moans were stifled by the pillow, but Dean could still hear them well enough.

 

Once Dean got to Cas’ lower back, he left another hickey and then another one on Cas’ ass cheek. He loved the way the angry red marks looked on Cas’ soft pale skin. “Get on your knees,” Dean told him, easily picking him up by his hips. “I know you want to put that ass on display for me, don’t you?”

 

Cas nodded. “Yes,” his answer still muffled.

 

Dean bent down and started kissing at Cas’ hole, flicking his tongue out and slowly tracing it. Cas gripped the pillow tight with one hand as he moved his other hand down to stroke himself. Dean didn’t want that. He wanted Cas to be hard and ready to come by this and this alone. Dean grabbed his arm and pinned it to his back. “No,” was all he told Cas. The whimper that came from the raven haired boy made Dean chuckle softly before going back to rimming Cas.

 

Dean didn’t stop until Cas was squirming and begging, “Dean, please. I want to come.”

 

“You will, baby. You will,” he whispered against Cas’ ass cheek before making that hickey more pronounced. Dean grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up, finger fucking Cas until Cas was begging for more. “Get on your back,” he told him.

 

Cas quickly got on his back, spreading his legs wide for Dean, pulling him down against him once Dean was seated inside. Cas kissed him wantonly, pulling at his hair and moaning softly as Dean started jerking him off as he fucked him. Dean moved his kisses down to Cas’ neck and collarbone, leaving another mark there. Dean pressed his face to Cas’ neck. “You feel so good, Cas,” Dean told him, moaning softly, panting hard.

 

Cas nodded. “Feels perfect,” Cas agreed, digging his fingers into Dean’s back and shoulder. He was close.

 

“Perfect,” Dean whispered against his neck, reaching up to grab a handful of Cas’ hair to pull his head to the side, exposing Cas’ neck completely to him. He did his best to refrain from leaving a mark there. His parents would know something was going on if Cas came down with a hickey when he didn’t have one before last night.

 

Cas started softly chanting Dean’s name as his body tensed up. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ ear, telling him, “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

 

And Cas did. It was the hardest he’d came in his life. The noises he made caused Dean to smile. He pulled away from Cas far enough so he could look down at him. He braced his fists on either side of Cas’ shoulders as he continued to move. He was so close. Cas didn’t like that he was so far away, so he pulled him back down on top of him. He started kissing him like he was before, which was all Dean needed. Dean broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Cas’ as he came.

 

Dean collapsed on top of him, panting and sweaty. “Shit, Cas,” was all he could manage to say as he tried to calm his breathing and heartbeat. Cas ran his hands up and down his back as Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ thigh. Cas knew just how to bring him back down. Dean pulled his face from Cas’ neck to look at him. Cas smiled at him lazily. Dean smirked at him. “Good morning,” he said cheekily.

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah,” he said with a slight chuckle.

 

Dean kissed him for a moment before pulling off of Cas altogether. “Come shower with me,” he beckoned, holding his hand out for Cas.

 

Cas took it and followed Dean into his bathroom. Cas was shocked at what he found in the full length mirror beside the bathroom door. He stopped and took a good look at what Dean had done to him. He had hickeys on his back, ass, collarbone, and chest, and his hips were bruised. He pulled his hand from Dean’s and ran it over some of the marks he was admiring.

 

Dean moved to stand behind Cas in the mirror. “Sorry,” he apologized softly. “I didn’t mean to get so carried away,” he said as he put his hands on Cas’ waist.

 

“No,” Cas shook his head. “It’s fine. They’re fine,” Cas told him, pulling Dean’s arms around him. Dean rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder, looking at him in the mirror as Cas took one last look at the marks. “Let’s shower.”

 

Dean and Cas took their time showering. They bathed each other around making out. For a short moment they just held one another. Cas enjoyed this part the most. His mind and body were completely void of all stress, he was in his favorite place in the world, and the only thing he could think about was Dean calling him ‘baby’. Dean, however, wasn’t as calm and relaxed as Cas. He was falling more and more in love with the boy in his arms and that was definitely not a good thing. Instead of enjoying the moment, all he could think about was how he wouldn’t be able to do this in three months.

 

It was in that moment that Dean made a life altering decision. His plan – before Cas showed back up in his life – was to go to the University of Kansas and do his damnedest to get an engineering degree. Dean knew he was smart, he just lacked the motivation. He’d planned on having the summer of his life and then really buckling down and getting his degree. But then Cas showed up and turned everything upside down.

 

Dean would never ask Cas to stay in Kansas with him, but what if Dean went with Cas instead? Cas’ dreams and goals were far more superior than Dean’s. Cas’ future was more important to him than his own. A free ride to any college of his choosing was something Dean would never ask him to throw away, but Dean would throw it away for Cas. He just had to make Cas love him as much as he loved Cas. And he only had three months to do it.

 

Once they were out of the shower, Dean asked Cas, “So, Cas, how was it?”

 

Cas looked up from drying his arms off. “The water could be a little hotter, but I liked it,” he said, draping arms over Dean’s shoulders. “I like taking showers with you,” he told him, bumping his nose against Dean’s.

 

Dean smiled at Cas, wrapping his arms around his hips. “That’s good to know, but I meant last night – well, and this morning. How was your first time?”

 

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes for a second. Cas didn’t know how to answer the question without saying too much or not saying enough. He sucked it up and went with too much. “I loved every second of it, Dean. There isn’t a thing I would change about any of it. You were perfect.”

 

Dean pulled Cas tight against him, kissing him. “Good,” Dean mumbled against his lips. He was about to kiss him again but Cas’ stomach made a rather angry noise. Cas blushed as Dean chuckled. “Let’s get you fed.”

 

Once they were dressed and ready for the day, Dean went to open his bedroom door but stopped. He turned to Cas and kissed him once more. “That should get me through breakfast,” he said. He stopped and pulled him against him again, kissing him a little longer this time.

 

Cas smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean. His stomach could wait if Dean wanted to kiss him. However, the knock on the door couldn’t wait. Dean pulled out of the kiss, running his fingers over Cas’ bottom lip before shaking his head slightly. He really didn’t want to leave his room.

 

Dean pulled himself from Cas and opened the door, finding his mom on the other side. “If you’re coming to get us for breakfast, we’re already two steps ahead of you.”

 

“It’s always better when we’re on the same page,” she told them as she started walking back down the hall. Dean and Cas were right behind her. “How did you sleep last night, Cas? Dean didn’t make you sleep on the floor, did he?”

 

“No, we slept together,” Cas said. It wasn’t until the words were out of his mouth that he realized how they could be mistaken.

 

Mary stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around to look at the two boys behind her. “I’m sorry?” she asked, amused.

 

“As in the same bed, Mom. I’m not going to make Cas sleep on the floor.”

 

Mary eyed the both of them, waiting for one of them to crack, but neither did. “Of course not,” she said as he continued her way downstairs.

 

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes as he looked over at him shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

 

^O^

 

During breakfast, Dean got a text from Benny telling him, “Everyone’s going to go hang out at the mall later. If you and Cas are done boning, you should meet us there.”

 

Dean cleaned up the message and relayed it to Cas and Sam once everyone was finished eating. Sam turned the offer down. “Kevin is coming over to play video games.”

 

“Then bring Kevin,” Dean said. “We can swing by and pick up Jess, too.”

 

“Jess is clothes shopping with her mom,” Sam informed them. “That’s why Kevin is coming over.”

 

“Do you have a similar situation to Benny? Do Kevin and Jess not get along?” Cas asked him.

 

Sam chuckled. “Kevin and Jess get along great. It’s just Kevin and I haven’t played video games all day in a long time. Both of our girlfriends are busy so we’re taking advantage of the day.”

 

Dean accepted Sam’s answer. He looked at the boy standing next to him. “Cas? You want go?”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “Of course.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “I’ll let Benny know,” he said as he started texting. “I’m going to see if Mom and Dad need anything from the mall.”

 

“I need to go home and get money. I need another notebook for Chemistry.”

 

“Alright,” Dean said, looking up from his phone.

 

Cas hurried out the door as Dean walked back into the kitchen with Sam right behind him.

 

“Hey, you guys need anything from the mall? Cas and I are going to go hang out with everyone.”

 

John looked up from where he was washing the dishes. “Take a look at dishwashers while you’re there. Get some prices for me.”

 

“Ten-four. Mom?”

 

“No, sweetie. Have fun and don’t spend all your money.”

 

“No promises. Sam? You want me to pick you up a new personality while I’m there?” Dean jokingly asked as he patted his little brother’s cheek.

 

Sam shoved his had away. “Shut up, jerk.”

 

“Love you, too, Sammy. We’ll be back later.”

 

Dean ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet and keys before heading over to Cas’. He thought about just waiting for him by the car, but what fun would that be? Dean trotted up the stairs to their front porch and knocked in the rhythm of “Shave and a Haircut” and stood there with a cocky smile on his face.

 

Naomi opened the door with a smile on her face until she saw that it was Dean. Her eyes narrowed and her smile fell. Dean smiled a little brighter. “Cas ready to go?”

 

“He’s in his room,” she said, opening the door and allowing him entrance into her home.

 

Dean hadn’t been in this house since he was a kid, and it hadn’t changed a bit. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking around. He jumped when the front door slammed shut. He turned and saw Naomi standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and – what Dean can only describe as – an evil smile on her lips.

 

“Tell me Dean, is it because you’re jealous that you’re doing this?”

 

Dean frowned, scoffing at her accusation. “Jealous? Of what, exactly? And what am I doing?”

 

“The future Castiel has that you don’t. Is this why you’re trying to ruin his life?”

 

Dean chuckled. She really did hate him. “Listen, Naomi – can I call you Naomi?”

 

“No.”

 

“Listen, Naomi, I’m not trying to ruin your son’s life. I’m trying to make it more worth living. Yeah, Cas has got a great opportunity in front of him but if he doesn’t have any real life experience, it’s not going to mean shit. He’s going to get there and be surrounded by all the temptations he never gave into here. You think school work is going to even matter to him once some he gets a taste of what life is really like?” Dean asked her, not giving her a chance to respond before he pressed on. “And what makes you think I want to ruin your son’s life? Cas was – is my best friend. I want nothing but the best for Cas. If and/or when he wants to ask my opinion about his future, I’m pushing him straight towards whatever fancy pants college he wants to go to. I don’t know what makes you hate me or view me as a threat to Cas’ life, but I’m far from it. I love Cas and I want nothing but the best for him,” he said, standing tall and proud.

 

However, the second those words were out of Dean’s mouth, he regretted saying them. Naomi’s angry expression relaxed. It was as if a light shone down from the heavens and revealed everything to her. Her face twisted into a sinister grin. “You think you can sink your teeth into him, don’t you? You think you can make him love you back and ride on his coattails out of this hell hole? I made him drop you once, Dean Winchester, and I will make him do it again. Castiel has worked very hard to get what’s being offered to him and I won’t let you use him.”

 

Dean shook his head, narrowing his eyes and meeting her with a steely glare. “I’m not using him for anything. If anything, he’s using me. You can think what you want and you can try and convince him of whatever fucked up thing you’re going to use against me, but just know that you’re not going to win this time around. You aren’t taking him away from again.”

 

Dean walked past her, bumping into her shoulder as he made his way for the door. “Tell Cas I’m waiting for him at the car.”

 

Dean slammed the door behind him. He was angry. He was beyond angry. He finally had Cas back and Naomi was trying to take him away from him again. Not this time. Dean didn’t care if he had to pour his heart out to Cas to get him to love him back. He would do it. It would be his last resort but he would do it. Dean stopped pacing at the end of his car. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was going to do this right. He wasn’t going to compete with Naomi for Cas.

 

He turned around and saw Cas walking towards him. He smiled at the look of happiness on Cas’ face. “You ready?” Cas asked, prepared to spend the day with Dean and his friends.

 

Dean nodded, running his hand down Cas’ arm. “Just waiting on you,” Dean told him, meaning it in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gauntlet has been thrown!! The challenge has been accepted!! Shit is getting real, yo!!
> 
> Alright. I'm going to shut up now and go enjoy the rest of my day off. ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... let us continue.
> 
> Oh... there's some drug use in this chapter... just as a fair warning.

As soon as Dean and Cas pulled into the mall, Dean sent Benny a message, telling him he needed to run an errand for his dad.

 

“You sure you want to go shopping for dishwashers with me?” Dean playfully asked Cas. It was actually something he hoped they could do one day.

 

Cas smiled at him, his cheeks coloring slightly before he looked down at his hands. “Good experience for the future, right? Not everything has to be about breaking the rules.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I don’t think this is one of those things that needs experience, but I guess it couldn’t hurt,” he said as he held the door opened for Cas.

 

Once they were there, Dean took a look at all the dishwashers lined up against the wall. “There’s a ton of them,” Dean said in amazement. “Why are there so many different kinds?”

 

“Look, not all of them are dishwashers,” Cas pointed out. “Some are dish sanitizers.”

 

“Who in the hell would pay this much money for something that doesn’t even wash the dishes?” he asked as he pulled out his phone. Dean loaded up his camera and started taking pictures.

 

“Are you gentlemen finding everything alright?” a female voice said from behind them. Dean and Cas turned to see a lady standing there with a name tag on her shirt.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean answered.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that we’re having a deal for new homeowners. A couple can bring in the deed to their house and get twenty percent off their total purchase of five thousand dollars or more.”

 

Dean and Cas looked at one another, both of them smirking. Cas kept his eyes on Dean as Dean looked back at the girl – Susie. “That’s an awesome deal, Susie, but we aren’t ˗ ” Dean paused before saying, “new homeowners.” He didn’t want to correct the ‘couple’ part.

 

“Aw,” she said, disappointed that they were going to miss out on the deal. “Maybe next time. If you guys need anything, just let me know, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Susie,” Dean said before she walked away.

 

Cas noticed Dean didn’t correct her completely. He wondered if that meant something or if Dean just said what he did so the lady would leave them be. Cas’ heart started beating a little faster. Maybe Dean did like him back. Cas knew he needed to work up the courage and talk to him about it, but he didn’t want to ruin the way things were right now. Soon. He’d do it soon. He had to.

 

Cas moved a little closer to Dean after that and once Dean was finished taking pictures and sending them to his dad, he took Cas’ hand. “Errand done. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Cas smiled, nodding his head as he let Dean pull him by the hand. For the next several hours, Cas, Dean, Benny, Jo, Anna, and Charlie went from store to store to store, browsing for nothing. Cas was the center of attention. Everyone wanted to get to know him and be his friend. Dean hung back and watched as Anna and Charlie showed him everything. Every so often, he’d walk by him, running his hand down his back or sliding his hand into his, and make sure he wasn’t feeling too crowded. Cas always met him with a smile and told him he was having a lot of fun.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look on your face,” Jo told Dean as they were walking towards the food court.

 

Anna and Charlie had Cas in between them, arms hooked with his. Jo, Benny, and Dean were walking behind them. Dean’s eyes were clued to Cas’. He couldn’t hear what Anna and Charlie were telling him, but he was laughing and that made Dean happy… until Jo spoke.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, exasperated.

 

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Dean scoffed, but didn’t answer her. “I’ll be damned. I always thought you were just a dick, that you just used girls for whatever nefarious purpose suited you.”

 

“You can’t believe everything you hear, Jo,” Dean told her, for what felt like the fiftieth time. Dean felt like if he’d had sex with as many girls as everyone said he did, he would have some kind of venereal disease by now… or a kid.

 

“But here you are in love with your childhood best friend. That’s pretty romantic,” Jo said, impressed with how much Dean had grown.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Jo,” he said sarcastically before speeding up so he could walk with Cas, Anna, and Charlie.

 

“I paid him a compliment,” Jo said, throwing her hands up as she gave up trying to be nice to Dean.

 

“After you called him a dick,” Benny pointed out.

 

“Well, he is,” Jo said, confused why this was a bad thing.

 

“But you see how that might overshadow the compliment?”

 

Jo opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Benny put his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said, “At least you tried, baby.”

 

Dean quickly pushed his agitation for Jo out of his head as he slung his arms around Cas and Charlie, breaking into the line. “And what’s so funny up here?”

 

Cas smiled at Dean as he wrapped his arm around his waist. “Nothing. Anna and Charlie are telling me stupid jokes.”

 

“I want to hear one,” Dean told Cas.

 

“This one is my favorite,” Cas said proudly. “What kind of horses give kids bad dreams?” Dean shook his head, he had no idea. “Night _mares_!” Cas told him, laughing happily.

 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean said, smiling at the boy beside him. He kissed his temple.

 

“Did you not like it?” Cas asked him, a little offended that Dean didn’t laugh at his joke.

 

“I love that you like it,” Dean told him.

 

“Then you tell me a joke,” Cas demanded.

 

“Alright, how did Darth Vader know what Luke got him for Christmas?” Cas shrugged. “He felt his presents.”

 

Cas laughed so hard he threw his head back. He had to stop walking. “That was hilarious,” Cas told him.

 

Dean turned Cas so that he was facing him. “I’ve got another one for you,” Dean said. Cas looked excited for the next joke. “What kind of flower is on your face?”

 

Cas shook his head in confusion. “What kind?”

 

Dean leaned forwards and kissed him. “Tulips,” he said as he pulled back.

 

Cas smiled a little brighter. “I think that’s my favorite joke.”

 

Charlie and Anna “Aw!”ed behind them. Dean smiled at Cas, pulling him against him. He was about to kiss him again but Benny stopped him, “Who’s ready for food?”

 

Dean held Cas against him with one hand, entwining his fingers with Cas’ with the other. He looked at Cas’ lips and realized they’d have to wait for now. “Food court?” he asked as he looked at Benny.

 

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, running his nose along the curve of Dean’s ear as he laid his hands on Dean’s chest. Cas knew they were in public, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been having a lot of fun with Anna and Charlie, but he wanted some Dean time.

 

“Unless you two have other plans,” Benny joked.

 

Dean looked back at Cas. “You want to eat or cut out?”

 

“Eat then cut out,” Cas answered. He was hungry after all.

 

Charlie raised her hand. “I have a third option,” she said as everyone looked at her. “Dorothy came over last night.”

 

“I like third option,” Benny said with a definite nod.

 

“I second third option,” Anna said.

 

Cas frowned. “What’s the third option? Who’s Dorothy?”

 

Dean smiled at Cas. He pressed his lips against Cas’ ear and told him. “Dorothy gets Charlie weed.”

 

“Oh,” Cas said softly, still slightly confused. “Oh!” he said, suddenly realizing what the third option is.

 

“Do you want to join in on third option?” Dean asked him. “It’s totally up to you, Cas.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes.” Cas gulped. He knew that getting high was one of those things kids did, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to do it. Dean could see the hesitation on his face. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Cas,” he told him. He nodded his head towards Jo. “Jo doesn’t do it. And if you don’t want to go at all, that’s fine, too. It’s _completely_ up to you.”

 

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll go,” he decided. What was the point of doing all this if he wasn’t going to do everything?

 

“You sure?” Dean asked him, making sure Cas had the option to back out.

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah,” Cas said softly, giving Dean a small smile.

 

Dean smiled back at him, kissing his cheek before pulling away from him. “Snacks then Dorothy’s?”

 

“Everyone meet up in forty five minutes. That should give all of us time to stock up and get out there,” Benny instructed.

 

“Sounds good. Be there or be square,” Charlie said before her and Anna head off in one direction.

 

“See you there, brother,” Benny said, smacking Dean’s shoulder before heading off in another direction.

 

Dean looked at Cas. “You ready?”

 

Cas nodded. Dean squeezed his hand and led him back to the Impala. They drove to the nearest convenient store. Dean parked in front and looked at Cas. “If you do smoke, you’re going to get hungry.”

 

“Then we should stock up because I’m pretty hungry now.”

 

“Me, too. We should’ve stopped and got some real food.”

 

“We can always do drive thru on the way.”

 

“Pretty and smart. You’re a keeper, Cas,” Dean said with a wink before getting out of the Impala.

 

They walked around the store for a good fifteen minutes, gathering all the candy and snacks they could possibly eat. After running through the drive thru at the local burger joint, they headed out of town.

 

“Where is Dorothy’s?” Cas asked.

 

“There’s this little abandoned cabin Benny and I found on my Uncle Bobby’s property. We call it Dorothy’s because that’s where we go get high. We aren’t really going to her house.”

 

Cas nodded. “I think I want to try it. What’s it like?”

 

“Think of being relaxed. I’m talking about the most relaxed you’ve ever been, and then try to imagine what it would be like to be more relaxed than that. That’s about it. And hungry.”

 

Cas chuckled. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“The fun part is afterwards though,” Dean said with a smirk. “At least for me it is.”

 

“What happens afterwards?” Cas asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

 

“I get pretty horny,” Dean said, warning him.

 

“Darn,” Cas said sarcastically.

 

They were the first ones there. They grabbed their bags of goodies and walked into the cabin. The place didn’t look so bad. It looked like it had seen better days, but Cas was expecting some dilapidated run down shack. This place was somewhat livable. Cas looked around as Dean sat their bags on the counter.

 

“So we got about ten minutes before everyone starts showing up,” Dean said as he leaned against the counter and watched Cas walk around.

 

“Is this the bedroom?” Cas asked as he opened the door and found a couple of mattresses and blankets on the floor.

 

“We camp out here sometimes,” Dean said, walking up behind him.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him back against him as he started kissing on his neck. “Is this how you want to waste the next ten minutes?” Cas asked him as he turned around in his arms.

 

Dean bumped his nose against Cas’ as he said softly, “I could waste the rest of my life doing this.”

 

Cas moaned softly, both at Dean’s words and his kisses. If Dean meant that, then he had to like Cas. So if he liked Cas, why hadn’t he said anything to him? Before Cas could stop the kisses, they heard a vehicle pull up. Cas would have to question him later, when their friends weren’t interrupting them.

 

^O^

 

“Why is this illegal?” Cas asked everyone and no one at the same time.

 

He was laid back against Dean’s chest on the ratty sofa. He was so high, but so relaxed that even lifting his arm took effort. Anna and Charlie were sitting in front of the fireplace, giggling at Cas, while Benny smiled at him from the armchair beside the sofa. Jo was in his lap, shaking her head at all of them with a grin on her face. Everyone was always amusing.

 

“Dean asks the same thing just about every time,” Benny said.

 

Cas set up, after a little effort and a push from Dean. “Didn’t you get some chips?”

 

Dean nodded his head. “I did.”

 

“Doesn’t that sound really good right now?”

 

“It does.”

 

“You should get them.”

 

“You’re sitting up.”

 

“But you bought them.”

 

“For us.”

 

Cas gave Dean a sad look that caused Dean to roll his eyes. “I’ll get your fucking Cheetoes.” Cas smiled brightly as Dean reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the chips out of the bag. “Like they were on the other side of the room.”

 

Cas leaned back against Dean’s chest and ate them, slowly, one at a time. Dean would reach in every so often and grab a handful. They listened to Charlie talk about a game she wanted to make called Moondor for at least an hour. She told stories of all the races she wanted to be in her realm. Cas tried to keep up with Charlie’s stories, but Dean was running his hand through his hair, and that was doing things to him that he didn’t know he had the energy for.

 

Dean was so beyond content that he wished this moment would never end. He had Cas, he had his friends, and he had snacks. At this point in time, there was nothing else he could possibly want. Then Cas moved just the right way, making his jeans rub against his dick. He realized then there was something else he could want. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair a few times, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before continuing to do it.

 

Cas sat his bag of chips on the coffee table and turned around. He leaned against Dean as he whispered in his ear, “We should go to the bedroom.”

 

Dean thought about it for a second, but then shook his head. He didn’t want to take Cas into that room. He had brought a lot of girls here and he didn’t want to sully Cas’ memory with having him here in the same place. Dean wanted every time with Cas to be special. His car was the closest thing. Sure, he’d had girls in the back of his car, but his car was an extension of his home, of himself. That car would be with him forever. Having two of the most important things to him in the same place canceled out all of the not so important things that had happened there.

 

Dean shook his head. “The Impala,” he whispered back.

 

Cas frowned at him, wondering why the car and not the bedroom, but before he could ask, Dean started to get up. “We’re going to go – uh – outside.”

 

“Cas leave something in the car again?” Jo joked.

 

Dean just nodded his head, remembering the first time Dean left his friends to go fool around with Cas in the backseat of his car. It felt like forever ago, but it had only been a week. Dean took Cas’ hand and lead him outside. The sun was setting and it was getting dark fast.

 

“This is just like the first time,” Cas noticed.

 

Dean opened the back door, motioning for Cas to get in. “Come on, Foreigner. I’ll make sure it feels like the first time, too.”

 

Cas blushed and almost got in the car, but stopped. “Wait, why the Impala and not the bedroom?”

 

Dean sighed as he leaned against the car. “I’ve done things in that bedroom with other girls. I don’t want to take you in there.”

 

“Why? You’d done things with girls in your backseat, too.”

 

Dean patted his car. “My car is different. This is my home away from home, ya know? In there…” he said, motioning to the house, searching for the right words.

 

“Was nothing but drunken debauchery?” Cas offered.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean said. Dean took a deep breath and told Cas, “I want things to be different with you. You mean more to me than those girls did. I want it to be special for you.”

 

Cas grabbed the front of Dean’s plaid over shirt and pulled him against him, kissing him hard on the lips. Cas ran his hand into Dean’s hair, pulling it a little, causing Dean to moan as he wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas pulled away far enough to say, “You like me.”

 

Dean nodded. “I do.”

 

“You _like me_ like me.”

 

Dean nodded again. “Yeah.”

 

“You know what would make this really special?”

 

“What? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean’s plea. “Be my boyfriend.”

 

Dean pulled back from Cas. “Wait, what?” Dean asked. Cas liked him, too?

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen after high school. The only thing I know for certain is that I want you. I love you and I want to be with you.”

 

Dean smiled. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas said, looking down at Dean’s lips.

 

“I’ll follow you anywhere you want to go, Cas. I love you, too.” Cas attacked him again, but Dean pushed him back. “Get in the car,” he whispered against his lips.

 

Cas practically scurried into the back seat. As soon as Dean was in the car, they grabbed one another, pulling each other as close as they could before kissing again. Dean moved his kisses from Cas’ lips to his neck, mumbling, “I wish we were back in my room.”

 

“Why?” Cas asked breathlessly. Dean was rubbing him through his jeans and nibbling on his ear lobe.

 

“Because I don’t want a blow job or a hand job. I want to come inside of you,” he said, pulling back to look into Cas’ eyes.

 

Cas bit his bottom lip, pressing Dean’s hand against him a little harder as Dean continued to rub him. “We should go back to your room. Are you sober?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Dean,” Cas said his name warily.

 

“I swear, Cas,” he stated. He really was. He just spent the last hour sobering up thanks to Charlie’s ramblings.

 

“Then let’s get our things and go.”

 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Cas didn’t argue. He was going to have a head enough time calming his erection down before he got back to the Winchesters. There was no way he was walking back into that cabin. Dean didn’t take long. They were on the road within minutes. “They all wanted me to tell you they had a good time and can’t wait to do it again.”

 

“Good,” Cas said as his head fell back. “I’d like that, too.”

 

Cas started talking calming breaths. Dean looked over at him a little worried. “You okay, Cas?”

 

Cas nodded. “Just trying to will this erection away.”

 

Dean saw a dirt road up ahead. “Want to make a pit stop?”

 

Cas looked up and over at Dean. He motioned up ahead at the dirt road. Cas thought about it for a second but shook his head. “No. I don’t want a blow job or a hand job either,” he said pointedly to Dean.

 

Dean reached out and grabbed his hand. “Come here,” he beckoned him, pulling him to sit beside him. Dean rested his arm on the back of the seat as Cas moved over to sit beside him. “Tell me about classes. You’re taking AP Chemistry, right? Tell me what you’re doing in there.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. He was trying to help him. Cas started telling him what they were learning and before they even got back to town his erection was completely gone. Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “Thanks.”

 

“No need to thank me. I’m going to take great pleasure in giving you another one,” he told Cas, winking at the blushing boy beside him.

 

Minutes later they were in Dean’s driveway. They grabbed their bags and headed inside. Mary poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hey, guys. You hungry?”

 

Dean raised his bag of junk food. “We had a late lunch. We’re going to skip dinner and finish that movie marathon from last night.”

 

Mary blinked a couple of times before pursing her lips, looking at them for a second before saying, “Okay. You staying the night again, Cas?”

 

Cas nodded. “Probably.”

 

“Have fun… _watching movies_.”

 

Dean frowned at his mom as Cas made his way upstairs. She smiled at him before going back into the kitchen. Did she know? Dean didn’t think his parents would willingly let him have sex if they knew. That just seemed… weird. Dean didn’t dwell on it, however. Cas was in his room and there were things he needed to do to that boy’s body.

 

By the time Dean got to his room, Cas was out of his shirt and pulling the lube out of the drawer. Dean smiled at Cas as he turned around. “Took you long enough,” Cas told him, walking over to him and pinning him against the door as he kissed him.

 

Dean tossed his bag of food by the door and pushed Cas back, kissing him as he walked him backwards over to the bed. Cas was steadily removing Dean’s clothes. At first it was the plaid over shirt, then his t-shirt. By the time they were at the bed, Cas was working on unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. Dean pulled out of the kiss to help Cas get him out of his clothes. Once Dean was standing naked in front of him, Dean dropped to his knees.

 

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder and ran his hand into his hair as Dean quickly got his jeans and boxers around his ankles. Dean sucked and nibbled all around Cas’ cock without touching it. He relished in the sounds of Cas’ moans, doing everything he could to make it happen over and over. Once Dean had Cas in his mouth, he reached over and grabbed the lube. He pulled off Cas’ cock and told him, “Spread your legs for me.”

 

Cas did as asked. Dean took Cas’ dick back into his mouth and put some lube on his hand. He ran it over Cas’ hole, making Cas whimper and push back on his fingers. Dean put some more lube in his hand and started fingering Cas until his legs were shaking. He pulled off Cas’ dick again and told him, “Get on your back.”

 

Cas didn’t hesitate. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to stand anyway. Cas got on his back and spread his legs, tugging on his dick as he watched Dean pour more lube into his hand. Dean stroked himself as he watched Cas. “This is the best sight in the world,” Dean said more to himself than to Cas.

 

Cas reached out for him, wanting him on the bed with him. Dean took Cas’ hand and got on the bed. He grabbed Cas’ hips and positioned him just right. Dean bent over, hovering over Cas as he slowly eased into him. Cas’ head fell back. There was something that felt so good, so right about Dean being buried inside of him. As soon as Dean started moving, Dean was all Cas knew to exist. Cas pulled Dean down on top of him, kissing him, moaning against his lips.

 

Dean started kissing on Cas’ neck and collarbone. Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s ear, moaning and panting softly. “Faster, Dean,” Cas begged.

 

“Give me a second, Cas,” Dean requested. “I’m ready to come right now. Need to calm down,” he told him, slipping out of Cas for a moment.

 

Cas whimpered when Dean pulled back. Cas needed to come. “I don’t care. We have all night, Dean. We have the rest of our lives,” he said pleadingly, trying to make Dean understand that it didn’t matter how long it took them to get off, just as long as they did and soon.

 

Dean nodded. Cas was right. They could take longer later. Dean pushed back into Cas, going faster like he asked him to. Dean tried to kiss Cas, but the pleasure was too much for him to concentrate on moving his lips like he was supposed to. He pressed his forehead against Cas and reached down between them, working Cas as fast as he was moving his hips. Cas felt his orgasm building up. He had to remember to be quiet, but all he wanted to do was scream Dean’s name as he finally came.

 

Dean wasn’t too far behind him. As soon as Cas’ body started to tense, Dean lost control. He shoved himself deep inside of Cas and came, gripping Cas’ hip hard enough that he knew would leave new bruises. Both boys laid there for a moment, panting, sweaty, and sticky, trying to calm down and catch their breath.

 

Dean was the first to recover. He moved so that he hovered over Cas’ face. Cas smiled up at him, giving him a sweet, lazily smile. “For the rest of our lives, huh?” Dean asked him.

 

Cas nodded. “For the rest of our lives,” Cas confirmed.

 

Dean smiled down at him before kissing him slowly. “Good,” he whispered against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rips face off] These two are killing me slowly with their cuteness!! I can't take it!!
> 
> Okay. I'm better. Until the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing, you beautiful people. You're awesome. It makes me giddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took twenty years to get out and for that... I am sorry.
> 
> Also I'd like to give a shout out to Fancandy on AO3 for asking for Cas to go skinny dipping. Here you go, sweetie.
> 
> And I'd like to wish a happy 21st birthday to my sweet moon pie, Haley. Without her, these chapters would be riddled with mistakes and I would have no one to share my frustrations with when it comes to Jensen Ackles and his perfection. Thank you, Haley. I love you.
> 
> Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

It had been seven days. Seven days of "studying for tests", "helping each other with homework", "movie marathons", and "hanging out with friends". In all actuality, they'd just been having a lot of sex. It was fun and new and exciting and it was really hard to be in each other's presence and not want to bang.

"Do you think we're sex addicts?" Cas asked Dean breathlessly.

It was Friday and they'd just gotten home from school. After stopping for a snack in the kitchen and a short conversation with John and Mary about their day, Dean and Cas went straight to his room to "broaden Cas' musical horizons".

Dean rolled over on his side, pulling Cas against him to bask in his post orgasmic bliss. "We're not addicts, Cas," he said, chuckling.

Cas tilted his head slightly, angling it just right so he could kiss his boyfriend before asking, "Then why can't we stop having sex? I think we're making our friends angry."

Dean closed his eyes, running his hand up and down Cas' side. "Because it's new, Cas. You ever find a new song and listen to it until you're sick of it?"

Dean could hear the frown on Cas' face in his voice as he declared, "I don't want to get sick of this."

Dean chuckled again. He opened his eyes and looked at Cas, finding that grumpy old man frown looking back at him. "We're not going to get sick of it. We're just enjoying ourselves. We're like rabbits. How does that one song go? Birds do it? Bees do it?"

"They're talking about falling in love, Dean."

"I'm pretty sure that's code for having sex," he said, smirking over at Cas.

Cas' frown fell from his face as he smiled at the lazy smirk on his boyfriend's face. "Maybe we should hang out with our friends tonight."

"Or tomorrow?" Dean suggested as he pulled Cas a little closer to him.

"Or both," Cas said. He didn't want sex to lose its thrill. Plus, he wanted to spend some time with Dean with his clothes on. They still hadn't talked about their future. As much as he hated thinking about it, this was a talk that needed to happen, and soon.

Dean sighed. "Okay. If it makes you feel better, we'll go out with them tonight," he said as he moved to lean on his elbow, looking down at Cas.

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean ran his hand up Cas' neck and into his hair, pressing his lips against Cas' to give him a long, slow kiss. Cas moaned softly into the kiss, running his hand up Dean's back and pulling himself closer. Dean pulled back, running his nose along Cas' jaw before placing a kiss on his neck. He pulled back to look down at Cas. "Go take your shower. I'll text Benny."

Cas frowned. "You're not going to take one with me?" This was Cas' second favorite thing to do with Dean.

"I'd just end up pinning you against the wall," he says, letting his eyes travel over Cas' body, taking in the sight of the bruises and hickeys he'd left all over Cas. He had a small problem with marking Cas, but Cas didn't seem to mind. He'd taken a page out of Dean's book and started leaving his own hickeys on Dean's body.

"Maybe we can start trying to cut down on the sex after a shower," Cas proposed.

Dean smiled down at him. "I like that idea better." Dean got off the bed and pulled Cas with him. "Go start the shower. I'll text Benny right fast and meet you in there."

Cas nodded and turned to go to the bathroom, but stopped. He turned back and looked at Dean. He took a deep breath. "And tonight – tomorrow – sometime soon… we need to talk."

Dean sighed. He knew. He'd been thinking about it for the past week. "We will," he said softly, kissing Cas. "We will."

Cas nodded again and hurried into the bathroom. Dean sent a quick text to Benny, saying, "Whatever you guys have planned tonight, count Cas and me in."

He tossed his phone on the bed and hurried into the bathroom to find Cas leaning into the shower, testing the water as he tried to get it hot enough. Cas didn't know he was standing there watching him. He started humming one of the songs that had been playing while him and Dean had sex. He started bobbing his head a little as he got in the shower, rubbing his hands on his chest as he got wet, putting his head under the water as he braced his arms on the shower wall.

Dean bit his lip as he watched the water run down Cas' body for a moment. If Cas wanted to talk, he knew just what to say. Dean got in the shower, making Cas jump slightly because he didn't hear Dean come in. Before he could turn around, Dean had his arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against his chest. Dean pressed his face against the back of Cas' head and sighed. "I meant what I said a week ago: I'll follow you wherever you want to go," Dean said softly.

Cas turned around in Dean's arms. "What were your goals, Dean? What did you want to do?"

"I was going to go to UK and get a degree in engineering."

"Really?" Cas asked in slight shock. Dean flew by the seat of his pants; he wasn't really expecting an answer.

Dean nodded. "I was going to have the best summer of my life and then go to college. High school is pointless. The things I've learned there haven't really taught me much. College is what's important."

"I'm going to UK," Cas decided. He had been wishy-washy about the decision. He wanted to go to a big name college, but he wanted to stay with Dean. Knowing Dean had goals when he didn't just made Cas' decision all the more easier.

"No, you aren't. You're going to Harvard. Or Stanford. Or Yale. Or whatever other famous college wants you. I'll be right there with you. I can find a small university wherever you go."

Cas shook his head. "I'm going to UK. I don't know what I want, Dean. I'm not going to go to any of those colleges when I don't even know… _who I am_! How can I decide on a major when I have no idea what I like? The only thing I know for certain is that I don't want to be without you. So, I'm going to UK and you're going to get a degree in engineering…" Cas smiled at Dean. "And we're going to live happily ever after."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't let Cas pass up something like this, but Cas' hands framed his face, stopping him from shaking his head. "Cas – "

"Shut up," Cas said sternly. "Thank you for wanting the best for me, but I have the best right here in front of me."

Dean grabbed Cas and shoved him against the shower wall, kissing him hard. He really didn't know how else to respond, but getting Cas off seemed like the best thank you he could give him without saying anything at all. His hand wrapped around Cas' dick as he continued to kiss him, keeping him pressed firmly against the cool tile wall. Dean worked him until he was completely hard. Dean dropped down onto his knees, swallowing Cas as far as he could take him. He bobbed his head a few times before releasing him and jerking him off again as he kissed and licked his balls.

"You want to know what the best is Cas?"

"What?" he moaned out between pants.

"You," Dean stated simply. "Every fucking inch of you," he said, dragging his tongue up Cas' shaft. He reached up and started fingering Cas' hole. "Inside and out," he added, before putting Cas back in his mouth.

Cas' head fell back against the wall with a soft thud. He ran his hands into Dean's hair, tugging gently. He moaned, "Dean," under his breath as he looked down at the boy knelt before him.

Dean pulled back and looked up at, stroking him as he asked, "What is it, Cas? What do you want to do me?"

Cas ran his thumb along Dean's bottom lip. "Open your mouth," he said in a low voice, deeper than Dean ever heard Cas speak. Dean did as told and opened his mouth. Cas grabbed his dick and slid it into Dean's mouth slowly, pulling back and doing it again. "Close your lips around me," he said in that same voice.

Dean complied with Cas' wishes, closing his lips around him and letting Cas fuck his mouth. Cas ran his hand through the top of Dean's hair, gripping his head and holding it in place as he thrust his hips. Dean continued to finger Cas, putting more pressure on his prostate, watching as Cas' face twisted in pleasure: brow furrowed, mouth agape, and eyes closed. Cas never looked more beautiful to Dean when in these moments.

Cas started chanting Dean's name under his breath. He was close. He was so close. His legs were getting weak and he didn't think he was going to be able to stand any longer. Dean could feel his thighs shaking since that's where his hand was resting. He wondered how much longer Cas could hold out, but his question was soon answered when Cas shoved his dick into Dean's mouth and came.

Cas almost fell over after emptying himself into Dean's mouth, but Dean helped him slide down the wall. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, stoking his sensitive dick as he came down from his orgasmic bliss. "You okay?" Dean asked, cupping his face as he continued to press kisses all over it.

Cas smiled, languidly. "Yeah," he said softly.

"That was kind of hot, Cas."

Cas chuckled, looking up at Dean as he pulled away from him, running his hands up and down Cas' inner thighs. "You liked that?"

Dean nodded. "Absolutely. Cas, we can do anything you want."

Cas smiled at Dean, grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing from the other room. "That's probably Benny."

"We need to actually shower."

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. He leaned against the wall, trying to find the strength in his legs. Dean smirked and grabbed the soap. "You just stand there. I got this."

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's very hard dick. "What about you?"

"We can take care of me later."

"But – "

Dean kissed him to stop him from arguing. "Later," he reiterated.

^O^

"I don't know," Cas said, looking down at the beer bottle Dean was offering him.

"You mean getting drunk isn't on your list?" Benny asked in confusion. "Getting high was but not getting drunk?"

"There isn't an actual list," Cas said.

"We should really fix that," Dean said with a smirk on his lips.

"I just don't know about getting drunk."

"Just try it," Dean said, moving the bottle closer to him. "If you don't like it, then you can sip on your bottled water all night."

"Not to sound like a dick from an after school special," Charlie said, raising her hand to call attention to herself, "but you're not going to have as much fun being sober around a bunch of drunk people."

"If he's not drinking, I'm not drinking. So he won't be the only one sober," Dean said.

Anna and Charlie smiled at Dean. "Aww!"

Dean rolled his eyes before looking at Cas. "Cas?"

Cas took the beer from Dean's hand and sniffed it. He turned his nose up at the smell, but put the bottle to his lips. He took a drink and made the most disgusted face. "That's the worst thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Dean tossed his head back, laughing at him. Benny offered his drink. "Maybe you're more of a hard liquor kind of guy," Benny suggested. "Drink a little of this."

Cas took Benny's drink and took a sip. He nodded his head as he handed it back to Benny. "That's not too bad. It's not great, but it's not as bad as beer."

"Beer is an acquired taste," Dean said as he took a swig.

"Whatever you say," Cas said, patting Dean's shoulder. He looked back at Benny. "Is there anymore of this?"

"You keep that cup, Cas. I'll make another."

"Thanks," Cas said, leaning back against the Impala next to Dean.

Dean moved closer, putting his arm around Cas and slipping his hand into Cas back pocket. He tapped his beer bottle against Cas' red cup, winking at Cas, and taking another drink of his beer.

"So, I know we aren't supposed to ask about colleges and the future and stuff, but I've got to know how this is going to work," Anna said, practically begging for an answer.

Cas looked at Dean. Dean shrugged. "It's up to you, Cas."

Cas looked back at Anna, then took a look at everyone else. Everyone was leaning forward slightly, waiting for Cas to say something. Cas smirked. "I've decided to go to the University of Kansas," was all Cas got out before everyone said, "What?!"

Cas took a deep breath and released it slowly. He wasn't as close to these people as Dean was. Ever since last weekend, he'd gotten closer to Charlie since they shared a few classes together, but he hadn't seen Benny, Jo, or Anna outside of school since they were last here at Dorothy's. So everyone questioning his choices didn't sit right with him.

"Dean and I are serious about our relationship. Dean has stated – very adamantly – that he would go wherever I want to go," Cas said, causing Dean to shift his weight slightly. He didn't want everyone knowing what he and Cas talk about behind closed doors. Cas was pretty much the only person Dean had opened himself up to completely, with the exception of his family. But even they didn't know everything. "The problem is I don't have a plan and Dean does."

"So you're seriously going to throw away a free ride to any college for UK and Dean?" Jo asked.

"Hey!" Dean, Charlie, and Anna exclaimed in unison.

Cas shook his head. "I'm not throwing away anything, Jo. Going to one of those places would be throwing away Dean's plans. Sure, there are universities near the more prestigious ones that he could attend, but everything is easier for us here."

"You're crazy," Jo stated. "If I had what you had, I'd go."

"What about me?" Benny asked her.

"Come with me," she told him.

"I don't want to leave Lawrence. Well, unless it was to go back to Louisiana, but I'm not leaving for anywhere else."

"I'd still go. There would be nothing to stop me from going to some place like Harvard."

Benny nodded his head, taking a drink before looking back at Jo. "That's good to know."

Jo scoffed. "You'd want me to stay?"

"I want you to do whatever makes your boat float, darling."

Jo narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant attitude. "I can't believe you'd want me to stay."

"I'd want you to at least think about it is all I'm saying," Benny said, anger lacing his voice. "Maybe we could talk about it. Maybe you could find some place closer."

Cas and Dean exchanged worried glances with each other, before exchanging them with Anna and Charlie. "Regardless," Cas interjected. "It's my decision."

Jo shook her head, laughing softly. "That's crazy, Cas."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't think so." Cas said, making Dean pull him closer and kiss his temple.

"I feel like going for a swim," Charlie proposed, trying to change the subject.

"The water is probably freezing, Charlie," Dean pointed out.

"Not at the school it isn't," she countered, smiling brightly.

Cas' eyes got really big. "You want us to break into the school?"

Dean smiled at Cas. "Come on, Cas. It'll be fun."

Cas shook his head. "We've been drinking."

"Exactly. So we should get to the school before we're too drunk to drive," Dean said, trying to appeal to Cas' practical side.

Anna and Charlie hurried towards Charlie's car. "Come on, guys!"

Jo and Benny walked to over to his car, Benny turning to look at Cas and Dean. "Just do it, Cas. What's a little illegal activity going to hurt?" he asked before getting in his car.

Dean moved to stand in front of Cas as their friends drove off. Dean kissed him right fast before looking in his eyes. "Come swimming with me."

Cas sighed and shook his head. "We're going to get caught."

"You look like a fast runner."

Cas smiled. He downed the rest of drink and tossed the empty cup to the side. "If we're going to do this, we better do it now."

Dean laughed before chugging the rest of his beer and getting in the car. By the time they got to the school, Cas felt a little light headed. The alcohol was definitely getting to him. He didn't realize so little could do so much.

"I think I'm a little drunk," Cas said as they came to a stop a block away from the school.

"It's your first time," Dean said. "Don't take it personal," he told him as he cut off the engine and reached over to the glove box and pulled out a little black case. "We have to walk from here. You gonna be okay?" he asked Cas, who was looking around like he was seeing everything in a new light.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's walk. If the hobbits can walk all the way to Mount Doom, then I can walk a block."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go, Frodo."

When they got to the back entrance of the gym, Anna and Charlie were the only ones there. "Where's Benny and Jo?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Anna and Charlie shrugged. "I don't know," Charlie whispered back. "Should we wait?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so. They're probably fighting," he mumbled as he pulled the black case out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Cas asked, louder than he should've.

Dean put his fingers over Cas' lips. "Whisper."

"Why? Is this a covert mission?"

Dean had to hold in his laugh. "Christ, Cas. We don't know who's around. We don't want to get caught. Just don't say anything until we're inside, okay?"

Cas nodded his head. Dean pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his lips, giving him a quick kiss before kneeling in front of the door. Cas watched as Dean used whatever tools he pulled from that black case to open the door. Dean ushered everyone inside. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he saw Benny walking up. He waited for his friend before closing the door.

He looked at Benny as Cas, Charlie, and Anna headed over to the water. "Where's Jo?"

"Took her home."

"You guys okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," Benny told him as he walked over to where Cas was watching Charlie and Anna get undressed.

Dean laughed at his boyfriend because Anna and Charlie didn't seem to mind Cas ogling them. They giggled once they were down to their bra and panties and jumped into the water. Dean walked up to stand beside Cas. "It's rude to stare, Cas."

"Their skin is very pale," Cas stated as he watched them swim around.

"They're gingers. It's kind of their thing."

Benny patted Cas on the back. "This is a night of all kinds of firsts, huh? You got drunk, broke into the school, and you've seen live seminude girls," he said, handing Cas a bottle of whiskey.

Cas took the bottle and unscrewed the top. "It's been fun," he said before taking a drink of it. His face twisted in revulsion as the whiskey burned his throat and left a horrible taste in his mouth. "That's not as good as earlier."

"That's because it had Coke in it, Cas," Dean told him as he took the bottle from him and took a swig before handing it back to Benny.

Cas swayed on the spot. "You should put Coke in it," Cas told him before looking back at the pool to find Charlie and Anna still swimming around.

Benny chuckled walking to the end of the pool and kicking his shoes off. "I'm just going to get my feet wet."

"You want to get in?" Dean asked Cas.

Cas nodded. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. He bent down to pull them off his feet, but got tangled up and lost his balance and fell into the pool. Thankfully it was the shallow end and Anna and Charlie were there to help him to get above water.

Dean watched as he pulled his jeans off as Cas looked at the two girls. "It's like _The Little Mermaid_ ," Cas said in awe. "Only your seashells are polka dotted," he said looking down at their chests.

Dean pulled off his boxer briefs and got in the water. "I got him," he told Charlie and Anna before diving into the water and pulling Cas' jeans and socks off. He came back up and put his clothes on the edge of the pool. When he turned back around, Anna and Charlie had swam off and were a little further away making out. Cas was watching them. Dean walked over to Cas, dragging his hands along the top of the water.

"You like what you see?"

Cas looked at Dean before looking back at Charlie and Anna. He reached out for Dean, pulling him closer. "I didn't realize they were a couple," Cas said before looking back at Dean.

He shook his head. "They're not. They just fool around when they've been drinking. You didn't answer my question."

"They're both very attractive girls," Cas stated. "Of course I like what I see," he added, letting the movement of the water sway him.

Dean leaned into Cas, kissing his neck. "Do you want to join them?"

Cas closed his eyes, sighing softly at the feel of Dean's lips on his neck. His skin was a little more sensitive even though he felt completely numb. "No."

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "You sure? You don't want to know what being with a girl is like?"

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling himself against Dean. "I don't want to know what it's like with anyone else but you," Cas told him before kissing him.

Dean moved his kissed down Cas' neck. He noticed Cas turn his head. He pulled back to find him looking at Charlie and Anna again. It was at that point he realized Benny had left. He thought about going after his friend, but he opted to give Cas a new experience instead. Benny didn't want to talk about anything right now anyways.

"Stay right here for a second, Cas."

Dean swam over to Charlie and Anna, popping up out of the water and scaring them. Charlie splashed Dean's face. "What are you doing?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head before trying to flatten his hair. "I want to propose an idea," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Cas couldn't hear what was going on at their end of the pool. He turned his head trying to hear better out of one ear and then tried with the other. He cupped his hands behind his ears, but he still couldn't hear what they were saying. Then suddenly the three of them were swimming his way. Dean moved behind Cas, pulling him against him. Dean ran his hands around Cas' hips, pushing his boxers down. "What are you doing?"

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain," Dean said. "Watch what's in front you."

Cas looked up and found Charlie and Anna kissing. Dean started kissing and biting on his neck, wrapping his hand around Cas' semi-hard dick, stroking him slow and steady. Cas rested his head against Dean's, leaning back against him as Charlie reached around Anna and unhooked her bra, tossing it over to their clothes. Charlie's hands replaced Anna's bra, cupping her breasts in her hand, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Anna's hand slid down Charlie's front, dipping into the front of her pants where Cas could only imagine that Anna was fingering her, if the expression on Charlie's face meant anything.

"Do you like that?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas nodded. "You sure you don't want to join them?"

"Positive," Cas said, pulling Dean's arm around him tighter as he reached around and started stroking Dean.

Cas tried to concentrate on moving his hand as Charlie dipped her head and started sucking on Anna's nipples. He realized he couldn't do both, so he turned around to face Dean. "I'm too drunk to watch them and jerk you off behind me," he said as he moved closer to start kissing on Dean.

Dean chuckled, spinning them around so that Cas was still facing them. "That better?" he asked, moving his kisses over Cas' chest.

Cas enjoyed watching Charlie and Anna, who were tossing Charlie's bra and panties over to their growing pile of clothes, but he was more interested in Dean. "Not really," Cas said. "I'd much rather be in your bed with you slowly fucking me into the mattress."

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned against his neck. "Let's get out of here."

Cas nodded. "Okay," he said quickly. He looked at Anna and Charlie. "Charlie, Anna, thank you for the sexually arousing night, but Dean is going to take me back to his bed to have sex."

Charlie and Anna giggled. "Good night, guys," they bid them in unison.

Once they were out of the water and had wrangled their clothes back on their wet bodies, Cas saw the bottle of alcohol Benny had left. He walked over to it and took a long drink of it. He coughed and shook his head. "That tastes horrible."

Dean laughed as he set the bottle down. The two of them hurried back to Dean's car, but by the time they got back to Dean's house, Cas didn't feel so good, and as soon as they were in Dean's room, he was throwing up. Dean sighed dejectedly. After not getting off in the shower earlier today, he was ready to come, but Cas was sick and taking care of him was more important.

Dean helped clean him up and get him changed into some dry clothes and stayed with him in the bathroom all night, rubbing his back and telling him everything would be alright in the morning while he was vomiting and holding him afterwards while he was praying for death.

"You're going to be fine."

"Alcohol is stupid," Cas said ever so eloquently.

Dean chuckled. "You just got to know your limits, Cas."

"Fuck it," Cas groaned, rubbing his face against Dean's chest where he was propped up. "I'm sticking to pot," he stated.

Dean chuckled again, kissing the top of his head. "Whatever you want, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet baby angel of the Lord can't handle his liquor. :(
> 
> There were a lot of people that wanted carnivals... so who's ready for a pie eating contest? Dean, no, you don't get a choice... shhh.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Please don't hate me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Mary Winchester woke up in a good mood. She usually woke up in a good mood, but today she woke up in such a good mood that she felt like cooking a big breakfast for her boys. Her husband was home, her sons were out of school today, and she was pretty positive Cas was here, too. Knowing Cas was here just put a little extra pep in her step. If he was here, that meant he wasn't home and that would make Naomi angry, and that simple fact alone could turn any of her frowns upside down.

Halfway through breakfast, John woke up and decided to help. They danced around one another, dropping kisses on foreheads and cheeks, and leaving lingering touches as they passed one another. She loved it when her husband was home. When they were almost finished cooking, she decided to go wake her boys. Usually the smell of breakfast woke them for her, but it was still a little too early for a Saturday and French Toast.

She stopped by Sam's room first, knocking softly and opening the door. Sam was sprawled on his bed, face down in the pillows with his leg sticking out from under the blanket. She shook her head and wondered how he was ever going to share a bed with Jess when he moved out. She grabbed his foot and shook him, making him jerk his foot away from her as he sat up. "Dammit, Dean!"

His cheeks colored as he saw his mother standing there with a smirk on her face. "I believe that's 'Dammit, Mom.'"

"Sorry, Mom."

"And you kiss me with that mouth," she said in fake disappointment. Sam chuckled softly. "Breakfast is almost ready. I made french toast."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time. I'm going to get your brother and Cas."

"Oh – uh – I'll get him," Sam said, quickly getting out of bed.

Mary frowned at her son. "I've got it," she said slowly. "Go on downstairs," she told him as she walked out, shutting his door.

She had avoided doing this for the past couple of weeks. She had her suspicions. Dean had always been too… upset about Cas. She understood he lost his best friend when Naomi lost her shit, but that was a long time ago and Dean never got over it. Then all of the sudden Cas was back in his life and they were always in Dean's room. Then there were the hickeys Cas would have every so often, too. Mary was never good at math, but she could put two and two together.

She stopped at her son's door. She just hoped they had on clothes. She knocked softly and waited to hear something – anything – but she heard nothing. So she opened the door and found Dean sitting up in bed with Cas asleep on his chest. Dean's head was resting on top of Cas' and they were both sound asleep. Cas had on one of Dean's hoodies while her son sat shirtless. She smirked and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest.

She knew it.

She reached up and knocked a little harder on the door, causing Dean and Cas to jump as they woke up. Cas scrambled away from Dean, but the movement stirred his stomach and he felt nauseous all over again, which had him scrambling for the bathroom instead. Mary frowned as Cas slammed the bathroom door.

"Morning sickness?" Mary asked, her smirk turning into a full on grin.

Dean frowned at his mother in confusion. "Hangover."

Mary nodded, waiting a beat for Dean to try to explain or lie, but he just sat there, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. "Breakfast is almost done. I doubt he'll want to eat, but I'm sure some crackers would do him good."

"That's it?" Dean asked. "That's all you're going to say?"

Mary took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She leaned off the door and slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you should know better than to drink? Or that you should know better than to get Cas drunk? Or are you talking about how the two of you are so obviously together that I would have to be blind at this point not to see it?"

Dean shrugged. "Wherever you want to start?"

Mary laughed softly, smirking at her son. "A part of me always knew," she told him, leaning back against the door frame and crossing her arms again. "You know, when the two of you were really young – like two or three – you used to hold Cas' hand and say that he was your boyfriend. One day you just stopped and I'm pretty sure Naomi had something to do with that."

Dean looked down at his hands and chuckled. "I don't remember that."

"You just have to tell your father."

Dean's head shot up. "I don't – I'm not sure – why don't you tell him?"

Mary shook her head. "Because this isn't my news, Dean. And you can't seriously be scared of what he'd say…" Mary said with a frown. They both let Dean get away with a lot. They knew he would do whatever he wanted to do regardless of what they told him. They knew that telling Dean 'no' would only make him want to do it more. The only thing they could do was give him the knowledge of what his consequences would be if he messed up. Regardless of what he did, he would always be their son and they would always love him no matter what.

"Scared is a little strong of a word," Dean tried to explain. "Worried… maybe? Maybe a little scared…"

Mary shook her head. "You would think after eighteen years you'd know us better than that."

Cas opened the door slowly, interrupting the conversation as he walked out of the bathroom looking as if he were about to be hollered at. "If you're going to get angry, can you not yell?" Cas begged, giving Mary the saddest face she'd ever seen.

Mary shook her head again. "I'm not going to holler at you, sweetie," she told him as she walked over to him, running her hand down the side of his face. "You shouldn't let Dean talk you into doing things. He's a bad influence," she told him, running her fingers through the front of his hair to try to straighten it for him as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her.

Cas smiled at Mary. He wished his mother was more like her. Mary was always so caring and – well, motherly. She was everything he thought about when thinking about mothers. His mom was more of a drill sergeant. Naomi always did everything with a schedule and everything had to happen just so or nothing would go right, and it was usually his fault.

These past couple of weeks had been really hard on Cas. She forbade him from seeing Dean every time he walked out the door. She finally realized Cas wasn't going to listen to her when he didn't come home the first weekend he stayed the night. She hadn't spoken to him at all since then. She completely ignored him every morning. She didn't even fix him breakfast anymore. But Cas knew that even if his mother treated him like that, he would always have Mary. She always welcomed him with open arms and he was always treated like family.

"Hey!" Dean called out, offended that his own mother would call him a bad influence.

Mary cocked an eyebrow at her son. "Really? You're going to argue with me on this?"

"Well, no, but you don't have be so… blunt," Dean told her, still a little offended even if it was the truth. "And I'll have you know that I didn't pressure him into it. He drank everything on his own. Drinking straight from the bottle."

Mary looked at Cas, waiting to hear the truth, but when Cas looked at her bashfully, she was shocked. "Cas!"

He shrugged, not really knowing what to say to her. "Sorry?" he tried. This was really weird. Mary was being very… calm about the underage drinking thing. He was waiting for her to get angry or disappointed, but she was still hugging him.

"Did you at least learn a lesson from this?"

Cas nodded quickly. "Not to drink ever again."

Mary nodded. "Good boy," she said, patting his cheek. "Time for breakfast," she told both of them, looking them each in the eye before heading back downstairs, leaving the door wide open.

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes. "How is she not angry?" Cas asked in a whisper.

Dean shrugged. "I think they're hippies or something," he said dismissively. He had stopped trying to figure his parents out a long time ago. "Are you okay?" he asked Cas, holding his hand out for him.

Cas walked over to him and took it, sitting down beside him on the bed. "I feel horrible," he said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed the top of his head, running his nose back and forth through Cas' hair. "You need something on your stomach. Come on," Dean said, as he stood, pulling Cas to his feet. "We'll get you some aspirin, too."

"Yes, please. My head is hurting," Cas said softly.

Dean grabbed a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on before leading Cas downstairs. Cas got halfway down the stairs before the smell of the food made him feel sick. He clutched at his stomach and started breathing through his mouth. Dean let go of Cas' hand and rubbed his back. "Take deep, slow breaths. You'll be okay," Dean said softly.

They walked into the kitchen and John quickly greeted them with a loud and hearty, "Good morning, sunshines!"

Cas winced at John's booming voice, which made John chuckled. Mary smacked John's arm. "I said to be quite."

"Oh, come on! It's not every day your son's boyfriend wakes up with a hangover," John said, locking eyes with Dean.

For a short moment, everyone in the kitchen froze. Dean waited for John to react badly. He had no reason to suspect his father would, but he knew that something had to get in the way. Some shoe had to drop somewhere and why not it be his father? But John smirked at Dean before going back to scrambling eggs.

Sam frowned at the exchange. "Wait a second! So you know that Dean and Cas are dating?! And it's okay that Cas spends the night?! Why can't Jess spend the night?!"

John chuckled. "Well, for one, you're still a minor and so is Jess. And secondly, two guys can't make a baby," John explained.

Sam frowned even harder. "So?!" he shouted.

Cas winced at the noise. Dean threw a dishrag at Sam. "Drop it down an octave, loud mouth," Dean told him.

Sam threw the dishrag back at Dean. "You're the loud mouth, loud mouth!"

"Enough!" John shouted at his sons. Cas whimpered as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Mary got him a glass of water and some aspirin as John calmed his sons. "Look, I get that it's not fair, Sammy, but things aren't the same for you and Jess as it is for Dean and Cas, okay? With that being said," John said pointedly as he turned to Dean and Cas. "The sleep overs are going to stop."

"What?!" Dean and Mary asked at the same time.

Dean frowned at his mother as she frowned at John. "Honey, they're adults. In a few months, they aren't even going to be living here."

"Are you really telling your son it's okay to have sex?"

"Are you really telling your son it's not?"

"I'm really telling my son it's not okay to have sex in my house," John stated. "We're the only ones allowed to have sex here," he said, slinging egg on the floor as he motioned between him and Mary with the spatula.

John quickly grabbed a napkin and picked up the egg as Mary argued. "That last time I checked he lived here, too."

"So do I!" Sam interjected.

"You're still a minor," John and Mary both argued.

"And Dean's not," Mary pointed out.

Dean and Cas looked at one another, sharing a very confused glance. He couldn't believe his mother was standing up for him like this. This was really awkward. Dean leaned against the counter beside Cas, watching as his parents argued about his sex life.

John sighed turning back to the eggs which were starting to burn. He pulled them off the stove and looked at his wife. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Mary shook her head slowly as she crossed her arms. "Nope."

John sighed again. "Then you get to deal with your other son. I'm going to eat my breakfast."

"Mom – " Sam started his argument, but was promptly cut off.

"Minor," she told, holding her finger up to silence him.

"And when I'm not?" Sam countered.

"By the time you turn eighteen you'll be graduated and out of the house and I won't have to worry about it. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, jealous and angry that his brother gets to do all the fun stuff. Sure Sam had tagged along with Dean before, but he would never be able to get away with all the things Dean does. Dean smiled at his baby brother and winked at him, smug in the fact that he could get away with anything.

Mary smacked his shoulder. "Don't be a jerk," she told him, shoving an empty plate at him.

Dean tossed his hands up in the air in surrender before grabbing the plate quickly, mumbling a quick sorry to his mother as he handed the plate to Cas.

^O^

"Let's go! Let's go!" John hollered up the stairs.

He was treating his sons and their dates to the fair that was in town and he was ready to go. He wanted a damn funnel cake. It's all he'd been thinking about since they announced the fair in the paper last week. He'd immediately made plans with his family over breakfast that morning – well, after arguing with his wife about his oldest son's sex life. An argument he lost, but was still fighting every so often, and for the past week, his wife continued to win.

"Coming!" Dean called back to him. Cas was pulling his shoes on. They'd been in bed, relaxing since they'd gotten out of school. His parents didn't want to go until sundown so they occupied their time with making plans for their future. Now that Cas knew where he wanted to go, talking about the future wasn't so bad. He enjoyed listening to Dean's fantasies about what he'd always imagined it would be like.

Cas stood up and Dean quickly pulled him into a kiss. Cas hummed happily as Dean pulled away. He was on cloud nine. "We should just stay here," Cas told him.

They'd been good and stuck to Cas' wishes and not had any sex since last weekend. They made out, but that's as far as it went. Cas felt like they'd been good for long enough. He was ready to be very, very bad.

Dean chuckled. "Nope," he said, shaking his head and standing tall. "I'm going to win you a stuffed animal," Dean told him as he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him out of his bedroom.

"Or – " Cas started to suggest.

"Nope!" but Dean cut him off.

When they got downstairs, Mary and John were pulling on their jackets. "Everyone ready?" John asked as Sam came down the stairs.

"Jess is waiting on us," Sam told them.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" John said excitedly.

"Cas and I are going to go on ahead."

"Nope!" Mary told him. "We're all going together."

"You're really going to squeeze all of us in that jeep?" Dean asked, unamused.

"Yup!" Mary said, pushing him towards the door. "Let's go!"

Everyone fit comfortably in Mary's jeep until Jess got in. She had to sit on Sam's lap, stretching her long legs over Dean and Cas' lap. Mary didn't care. She wanted her family together tonight. It had been too long since they had all went out together. As soon as she parked in the grassy field next to the fairgrounds, John turned around to look at everyone in the backseat. "Who wants funnel cake?"

Dean quickly raised his hand, hitting it on the roof of the vehicle. "But I want to ride some rides first," he said, making John frown in disappointment.

"You don't want one now?" John asked, trying to persuade his son to change his mind.

"They're not going to run out of funnel cakes, John. Let's go have some fun before we eat," Mary told him as she got out of the jeep.

Once John paid everyone's admission, Mary dragged John straight to the ticket booth, leaving the rest of her family to wait for them. Cas smiled at Mary's exuberance. Dean looked over to see the smile and grabbed Cas' hand, wrapping his fingers around his. "What?" he asked Cas, wanting to know what had his boyfriend grinning.

Cas shrugged. "I'm just happy," he said softly, not wanting to say it too loud for fear of jinxing them.

Dean smiled back at him. "Good," he said before leaning forward and kissing Cas' cheek.

Dean's phone started ringing, blaring Led Zepplin at full volume. Dean pulled out his phone and saw that it was Benny. He really wasn't feeling up to hanging out with his best friend. Benny and Jo broke up. Dean hated Jo, but he knew Benny really loved her – for whatever crazy reason Dean definitely didn't understand. The two of them were trying to make one another jealous and Dean was tired of it. It had only been a week and he was already sick of watching Benny get pissed at Jo as she flirted with any dick that looked at her and vice versa. He wanted to have fun tonight and that meant hanging out with his family.

Dean ignored the call and silenced his phone. He knew it wouldn't be the last call of the night. "Benny?" Cas asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

"You should spend some time with him," Cas told him. "He needs his friend."

"What he needs is a slap upside the head. Him and Jo, both."

"Then why don't you get Anna and Charlie to talk some sense into Jo and you talk to Benny," Jess suggested.

"Tomorrow," Dean said. "Tonight, you guys are stuck with me."

Jess rolled her eyes. "If you're forcing us…" she said with fake disgust, before grinning at Dean.

Dean winked at her as Mary and John walked up. "What ride are we riding first?" Sam asked.

"The Ferris Wheel!" Mary said excitedly.

"No, no. No. Nope," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm not getting on that thing. It's five hundred feet tall."

"Actually," Mary said, grabbing her son's hand and pulling him with her. "It's only fifty."

"So, you drop a zero. Still too high."

"Oh, come on, Dean," Cas helping Mary pull Dean. "It's not that bad."

"Fall fifty feet. When you break something you better tell me it's not that bad."

John rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to fall," he told Dean, pushing him as Mary and Cas continued to pull.

They stopped once they were all in line. Dean shook his head. "I'm not getting on," he declared, pulling his hands from Mary and Cas' and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're getting on," Mary told him.

They continued to argue back and forth until they were at the front of the line. Mary handed the man enough tickets for all six of them, but Dean didn't budge. "Nope!"

Cas sighed as he looked at Mary. "I'll get him on the ride," he told her, motioning for them to go on without them. As everyone got on the ride, he leaned into Dean, pressing his lips against Dean's ear. "If you get on the ride, I'll give you a blow job when we get home."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he pulled away from Cas. "Really?"

Cas leaned back into him, pressing his lips back against Dean's ear. "It's been a while, Dean. Don't you want to put your dick in my mouth?" he whispered, moaning softly.

Dean gulped. He wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to buckle, but Cas pressed the back of his hand against Dean's dick before he moved their entwined hands up against his chest. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, waiting for him to answer. Dean could only nod. Cas took a step back, walking backwards towards the Ferris Wheel. But Dean didn't budge. "No," Dean said, regaining his wits as soon as he took a step towards the death trap.

"We can make out," Cas suggested. "You won't even see anything if your eyes are closed."

Dean contemplated this idea. A blow job would have to wait, but kissing Cas was something he could do now. He nodded. "If we die, at least I'll die a happy man."

Cas smiled at him as he pulled Dean over to the waiting cart. Mary cheered from somewhere up above them, hollering, "Alright, Cas! Good job, sweetie!"

Cas chuckled as he looked up. Hollering back a quick, "Thank you," before getting on the ride.

Dean grabbed the front of Cas' shirt. "Come here," he demanded as the ride started to move.

Cas did everything he could to distract Dean from the ride, kissing him slow and sweet and making sure his lips never left Dean's. He pinned Dean to the seat, pressing his hand against his chest as Cas led the kiss. It was something Cas had started doing recently, being more dominate. Dean didn't complain. He was really liking this new side of his boyfriend.

When the ride came to a stop, the ride attendant cleared his throat. But it was John's "Hey!" that made them realize the ride was over. They both got off the ride, blushing softly as they made their way over to the rest of their group. "You fellas done?" John asked, humor in his voice and smirk on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes at his father. "Can we go to the next ride?"

Mary grabbed John's hand. "Stop teasing," she said with laugh, pulling him towards the next ride.

^O^

After spending all their tickets and grabbing a bit to eat, Dean and Cas slipped away. Dean was having a lot of fun with his family, but he kind of wanted some alone time with Cas. "So pick a stuffed animal," Dean told him.

Cas shook his head. "I don't want any of these toys, Dean. There's no room for it in the jeep."

"So then you don't want to play any games?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head, but before he could tell Dean he just wanted to walk around looking at the flashy lights and just enjoying Dean's company, their friends found them.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called out from behind them.

Cas and Dean turned around to see them running towards them. Cas blushed softly when he saw Anna and Charlie. He was still a little embarrassed about last weekend. It took him a couple of days before he could even talk to them properly.

"What are you two up to?" Anna asked.

Dean shrugged. "Just walking around. What are you two doing?"

"Kind of avoiding Jo and Benny."

"They're here together?" Dean asked in shock.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I don't even think they're here. They both called wanting to hang out, something about some party at Lisa Braeden's house."

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket to see five missed calls, two voicemails, and ten texts. Cas looked over at Dean's phone when Dean sighed dejectedly. He looked up at Cas. "You feel like going to a house party?"

Cas shook his head. "No, but if we need to go get him, then I'll go with you."

"You two feel like going to that party anyway?"

"You need a ride, don't you?" Charlie asked, shaking her head disappointingly.

"We rode with my mom," Dean explained. "I don't have my car here."

Charlie sighed. "Fine. But if we're going out there, we're fixing this crap. We all know they're meant to be. Even they do."

Dean sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, they are." Dean shook his head. "Damn, I wish she wasn't such a bitch. Why couldn't he like a girl that wasn't such a bitch?" Dean asked no one ask he walked back to where he and Cas had left his parents to let them know he had to go take care of Benny.

However, on the way to find his parents, Dean took the time to listen to his voicemails. The first one told Dean that Jo had just showed up to the party with some jock and that he was pissed. The second one made Dean stop in his tracks, causing Charlie to run into the back of him, knocking her down. Cas and Anna quickly helped her up as Dean listened to Benny explain that he and Jo, hollered and screamed at one another, making a scene in the Braedens' kitchen, but they made up and Benny was going to take her out to Dorothy's.

Dean deleted the message and looked at Charlie. "Sorry, you okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Next time put on your brake lights," she said, dusting off her butt.

"So did they kill each other?" Anna asked.

"Of course not," Dean said. "They're so fucked up," he said as he pocketed his cell phone. "They fought – had it out right in the middle of Lisa's kitchen – and now they're out at Dorothy's _making up_ ," he said pointedly as he rolled his eyes.

Charlie and Anna sighed in relief. "Thank God," Anna said. "I was about to strangle her."

Before Dean could encourage the behavior, Mary walked up. "Hey girls," she greeted Charlie and Anna with a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Winchester," Charlie and Anna greeted in unison.

"Your dad and I are going to go play some games. You want to join us?" she asked Dean and Cas.

"Sure," Dean answered for them. It's not that he didn't want to hang around with Charlie and Anna. They were two of his best friends. He just wanted to get back to him and Cas. Even if they were with his parents and Sam and Jess, they could still be alone as they hung back from the activities and just watched as his family enjoy them.

Mary gave the girls a quick hug goodbye before hurrying after he husband. Dean and Cas did the same, telling them they could hang out tomorrow night. For the rest of the night, Dean and Cas hung back from his parents and Sam and Jess just like he wanted them to. They didn't talk much, just a comment about a game or two. Dean just liked Cas being pressed against his side with his hand in Dean's jacket pocket so they could keep their hands warm. He had fun watching his family have fun and seeing the smile on Cas' face as he did the same thing.

They stayed until the fair was shutting down and Cas ended up falling asleep on Dean's shoulder as they drove Jess home. He didn't even wake up when they stopped to drop her off. Dean had to wake him up when they got back to his house, pushing the slow moving Cas into the house and up the stairs. Once they were changed for bed, Cas put his hands on Dean's chest.

"I don't want to be sleepy," he said, closing his eyes and sighing.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "Why not?"

Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders, pulling himself closer as he pressed his face against Dean's neck, kissing him under his jaw. "Because we haven't had sex in a week and it would be nice to have sex right now."

Dean chuckled. "We have all day tomorrow," Dean reminded him.

Cas sighed. "But now…" he said, whining like a five year old.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead, pushing him back and towards the bed. "Tomorrow, Cas."

Cas crawled into bed, molding his body behind Dean's once he's in bed. Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck. "Tomorrow," Cas agreed before his breathing evened out and he went to sleep.

Dean chuckled softly, pulling Cas' arm tighter around him. He was holding Cas to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever see something so cute that it makes you want to be violent towards something. Sometimes they make me shake my laptop. That's probably why she has all these issues...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like! ... they make me happy... where it counts...
> 
> In my heart, you pervs... jeez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to say. Enjoy!

"You sure you don't mind?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, for the third time, I don't mind. We're going to celebrate tomorrow. You go have fun with Benny tonight. I'm going to try to get this science homework finished."

Dean cupped Cas' face and held him while he kissed him. Cas smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean. He moaned softly as Dean sucked on his bottom lip. "You want to come over when I get back?"

"I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

"If you're awake?" Dean asked, looking down at Cas' lips.

Dean looked up into his eyes when his lips curled into a smile. "No. Go have fun," Cas said before giving Dean a quick kiss goodbye. He pulled away from Dean and walked towards his house.

Dean sighed, watching Cas walk away from him. He wanted to hang out with Benny. He really did. He missed his one on one time with his best friend, but he'd gotten so used to Cas being around that he always missed him when he was gone. He always looked for him in the halls and waited for him by his locker after school. He was hopeless and he knew it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, keeping his eyes trained on Cas' ass. "Yeah?" he answered. He had no idea who was on the other end.

"Where are you at?"

"I'm about to leave."

"I saw Dorothy earlier," Benny told him.

"I'm on my way," Dean told him. "I'll meet you at your place in ten."

"See ya then, brother."

Dean ended the call and waited until Cas was in his house before getting in his car and heading over to Benny's. When he got there, Benny was pacing out front on his phone. Dean got out of the car and walked over to him. "Tell Jo bye. Let's go."

Benny smiled at Dean. "Dean says _hi_ ," Benny told her. He chuckled and told him, "She says _hello_."

Dean was surprised the one-eighty Jo's attitude had done. The total bitch that was dating his best friend never came back. Jo had become a nice girl. Well, she'd always been a nice girl. There was just something about Dean that turned her into a bitch. He wasn't sure what happened in that week they were apart, but he was happy about it.

"The party is waiting," Dean said, motioning towards the Impala.

"I gotta go, babe. I love you," Benny told her, pausing as she responded in kind. "Bye," he told her before hanging up. "Ready?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm just hurrying you so we can stand here and stare at one another."

Benny shrugged his shoulder. "Well, when you're ready to go…" Dean's bitchface made Benny laugh loudly before shoving Dean towards the Impala. "Let's get on the road," he told him.

"Gas station then Dorothy's?" Dean asked as he put the Impala in reverse and backed out of Benny's driveway.

"I'm gonna need more than gas station food."

"Gas station, Burger Barn, then Dorothy's?"

"That sounds better."

After parking and getting out at the gas station, Benny saw the last person Dean would want to see. Benny reached out and stopped Dean from walking past the Impala. "What?" Dean asked, looking down at Benny's hand on his chest before looking up at his face. "What's wrong?" Dean asked with concern.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. Hurry. Get back in the car," Benny said, turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dean Winchester," said a voice that made Dean cringe.

Benny sighed heavily as he turned to see the girl walking towards them: Luci Nichols. Luci was the first girl Dean ever slept with. They were friends and one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Afterwards, Luci pursued a relationship with Dean because she'd fallen in love with him, but Dean didn't want her as anything more than a friend. It broke Luci's heart and she didn't speak to him for at least a year. In that year, Luci went from the shy, quiet girl that hung out with Charlie and Anna and turned into this party girl that drank and did drugs and slept with any guy that she could dig her claws into.

Dean leaned against the front of the Impala. He knew how this was going to go. She was pretty predictable at this point. After that year of not speaking to him, she started trying to sleep with him. He continually turned her down, but it didn't stop her from trying over and over again. "Luci," he greeted her.

Benny leaned against the passenger side door. He watched as Dean crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles. He kept his eyes on the ground. They were slightly narrowed and there was a soft grin on his face. He was waiting for it.

"Oh, Dean-o. How the mighty have fallen…"

Dean's amused look turned into anger. "Excuse me?"

"No girl wants you, huh? It's hard for them to think of you as a man when they know you've been with one," Luci said, smirking at him as she walked closer to him, stopping right in front of him. "Do you miss it, Dean? Do you miss pussy?" she asked, running her finger down his chest.

He slapped her hand away, sliding out from between her and the Impala. "No," he said in a low voice. "I don't."

Luci leaned against the Impala. "If you ever do…" she said, leaving her invitation open ended.

"Could you please remove your diseased ridden ass off my car? I'd rather you not melt the paint."

Luci's smirk faded as she moved away from the Impala. She shoved past Dean and stormed off. Dean sighed as he looked up at Benny. Benny shrugged. "That could've went a lot worse than what it did."

"Can we just forget it happened?"

Benny chuckled and nodded. "Forget what happened?" Benny said, walking over to Dean and clapping his hand on his shoulder. "You losing time again? Come on," he beckoned, walking towards the gas station.

^O^

A few hours later, Benny was thrown across the armchair as Dean was stretched out on the couch. They were both very relaxed thanks to the treat they'd gotten from Dorothy. "Jo's pregnant."

Dean sat up so fast that he got a head rush. "Jo's what?!"

Benny sighed, tossing his legs off the arm so he could sit up straight. "Yeah. She found out the day after we got back together."

"What are you guys going to do?"

Benny shook his head. "We don't know."

"Does anyone else know?"

"What we're going to do?" Benny asked in confusion.

"No, no. That she's pregnant."

Benny shook his head. "No," he said softly. "She told me not to say anything, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I mean, you'd tell me if Cas came up pregnant."

Dean blinked a few times before frowning at his friend. "I'd tell science," Dean said. "Since it's impossible and all that."

Benny rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Dean laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "Jo's pregnant. Wow. Dude. That's…"

"I know."

"… heavy."

"Heavy?"

"Shut up. You don't even know how babies are made. _If Cas was pregnant_ … really, Ben – oof," he groaned as Benny threw a throw pillow and hit him square in his face.

"Just don't fucking say anything, okay?"

"I've got to tell Cas."

"No one."

Dean sighed, tossing the pillow at the foot of the couch. "Fine."

Benny's phone dinged, alerting him of a text message. He pulled it out and sighed. "It's Jo."

"What's she want?"

"She wants me to come over when we leave."

Dean smiled at his best friend. "Do you want to go be with your baby mama?"

"Would you get upset if I said _yes_?"

Dean shook his head. "No," Dean told him. "I can take you over there if you want."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Dude, I wouldn't have offered if I did," he said, getting up and grabbing his keys.

^O^

When Dean got home, he looked over to Cas' house. His bedroom light was off which meant Cas was asleep. He sat there for a moment and thought about going to bed alone. He wasn't having it. He got out of his car and walked over to where his father parks his semi-truck. John laid some gravel down recently in an effort to keep from getting stuck on rainy days. Dean picked up some rocks before sneaking over to Cas'.

He stood under the window and tossed a small rock, but Cas didn't come to investigate. He did it three more times before Dean got frustrated. He took the rest of the tiny rocks and threw them at the window. Cas' light came on and Dean smiled. Cas pulled back the curtains angrily, looking down at the yard with a frown on his face, but as soon as he saw Dean, he smiled and started laughing.

Cas opened his window and leaned outside. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Trying to get your attention."

"You have it."

"Come stay with me." Cas rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cas. It's our anniversary."

"Tomorrow is our anniversary."

"It is tomorrow," he said, pointing the face of his watch at Cas and tapping the band. "It's past midnight."

Cas shook his head, smiling at Dean. "Give me a second," he told Dean.

"I'll give you five," he said with a smirk.

Cas shut his window and pulled his curtain closed. He had enjoyed getting his homework done without any interruptions, but once he was done, he started missing Dean. He stayed up as long as he could before he finally gave up waiting on Dean and went to bed. He was happy that Dean came and got him. It was hard for him to get comfortable in his bed. Weekdays he usually passed out from exhaustion, but on the weekends, he slept like a baby.

He pulled on his shoes and grabbed some clothes to wear for tomorrow. He turned off his light and headed out of his room. He saw the living room light was still on and knew he'd have to face his mother before leaving. Maybe she'd just ignore him like she had been.

She was sitting on the armchair, reading a book and drinking tea. She looked up at him when he stopped in the doorway. "Dean's back. I'm going to stay the night." She said nothing and went back to reading. "Why are you still awake? I thought Dad went to bed before I did."

"That's why I'm still awake."

Cas sighed and shook his head. He wished they'd just get a divorce already. He said nothing else to her before leaving. Dean was standing in between their houses. He looked up when Cas walked outside. Cas could see the smile on Dean's face illuminated by his phone. Seeing him happy made Cas forget about the troubles inside his house and remember how sweet it was having Dean toss rocks at his window.

As soon as Cas was in reaching distance, Dean grabbed him and pulled him against him, kissing him soundly on the lips. "I missed you," he mumbled against Cas' lips.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Dean. "I missed you, too."

Dean grabbed Cas' ass, pulling him against him harder. "Let me show you how much I missed you," Dean said softly, bumping his nose against Cas'.

Cas simply nodded his head before allowing Dean to pull him into his house and up to his room. Cas tossed his things by the door before grabbing Dean and pushing him down on to the bed. Cas got on top of him and started kissing him, running his hands up Dean's shirt. Cas sat up and looked down at him. "How about you let me show you how much I missed you instead?" Cas suggested before moving down Dean's body to unfasten his jeans.

Dean didn't say anything as he watched Cas. The raven haired boy straddled his thighs and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling his zipper down. Cas reached into Dean's jeans, palming at his growing cock through his boxer briefs. Cas bit his lip as he felt Dean getting harder. Dean sat up enough to get his two shirts off, tossing them behind him without a care as to where they landed.

Cas continued to rub Dean, moving his eyes over Dean's broad chest, running his hand up and down him, over his nipples. He looked up at Dean to see him watching Cas' hands, lips parted slightly, breathing a little heavy. Cas leaned forward and captured Dean's plump bottom lip between his teeth, biting softly before kissing him. Dean moaned as Cas pushed him down on the bed. Dean tried to pull Cas with him, but Cas had other plans.

Cas moved back down to Dean's dick, grabbing the sides of his jeans and boxer briefs. "Lift up," he commanded softly. Dean complied quickly and Cas made quick work of his jeans and underwear, pulling them completely off with his socks and shoes. Cas knelt down in front of Dean, spreading his thighs apart, rubbing them and kissing them as he did so. Cas loved Dean's thick thighs.

Cas slowly – very slowly – worked his way up to Dean's dick, but he still didn't pay any attention to it as he started sucking and biting at Dean's hips. Dean whimpered softly, thrusting his hips a little, trying to get Cas to suck him off. Cas smiled as he continued to torture Dean. Cas ran his lips up the side of Dean's dick. "Is this what you want, Dean?" he asked him before taking Dean into his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean growled, twisting the blankets around his fists as he tried not to the thrust into Cas' mouth. He knew if he did, he would choke him. Cas hated that.

Cas bobbed his head up and down quickly, then slowed down to a pace that would drive Dean crazy before he would start working him faster. Dean finally stopped him. If he kept going, Dean would come and he wasn't ready for that yet. Dean grabbed Cas' shirt and pulled him up his body. Dean wrapped his legs and arms around Cas, holding him against him as he kissed him hard.

Cas started moving against Dean, getting a feel of what it would be like if he was top. Dean pushed Cas far enough away to break the kiss. "Do you want to, Cas?"

Cas nodded. "But not yet."

Dean pulled the bottom of Cas' shirt up, and over his head, tossing it behind him to join his shirts wherever they landed. "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling Cas back against him so he could kiss on his neck and shoulder.

Cas followed suit and began kissing Dean's neck and shoulder, running his hand down Dean's side and thigh to hike Dean's leg up a little more. He started rubbing his covered dick against Dean's a little harder. Dean reached down and pushed at the waist band of Cas' pajama pants, hooking his toes around it and pulling it down more. Cas' dick fell out, hitting right against Dean's hole.

Cas started grinding against him, pressing his face against Dean's neck as he moved. "Come on, Cas," Dean coaxed. "Fuck me," he demanded, gripping the back of Cas' hair as he said it.

Cas shuddered at Dean's demanding voice. He pulled back from Dean and walked over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer and pulling out the lube. He poured some into his hand and got on the bed. Dean spread his legs wider, giving Cas a full access pass to everything. Cas pressed his hand against Dean, getting all the lube from his hand onto Dean, getting his fingers slicked up in the process. He pushed a finger into Dean, causing his head to fall back as Cas moved in and out of him slowly. "Are you okay?" Cas asked softly.

"Fucking perfect," Dean moaned. Cas continued a little longer before picking up speed and adding a second finger. After fingering Dean with three fingers, Dean finally demanded, "Fuck me, Cas." Cas removed his hand and poured some more lube into his hand, stroking himself as he looked down at Dean. Dean could see the worry on his face. "You'll do fine, I know you will," Dean reassured him.

Cas smiled down at Dean before positioning himself at Dean's hole. He pushed into Dean slowly, stopping when Dean winced. "Are you okay?" Cas asked quickly, about to pull out.

Dean's legs wrapped around Cas, stopping him. "I'm fine, Cas. Move a little slower, just don't stop."

Cas nodded and continued to push forward. Once he was completely inside of Dean, he pulled out slowly, leaving just the head of his dick inside of Dean before pushing back in. He did this a few times. "This feels amazing," Cas said softly.

"It does," Dean said, pulling Cas down. "Go faster," Dean whispered against his lips.

Cas did as told, moving back into Dean a little faster. Soon both boys had their arms wrapped around one another, foreheads pressed together, panting against one another's lips. Dean continued to whisper encouraging words to Cas, telling him how great it felt. All Cas could do was moan Dean's name.

"I'm about to come, Dean," Cas told him.

"Go ahead."

Cas shook his head and pulled back. "You first this time."

Dean nodded. Cas sat back on his feet as he continued to fuck Dean. He wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, stroking him as fast as he could, twisting his hand and squeezing the head of Dean's dick just like he liked it. Dean reached out for Cas, grabbing his forearm and his free hand. They locked eyes right before Dean came. Dean pressed his head back into the mattress, slamming his eyes shut as he came all over his chest. Cas slammed into Dean, coming right behind him.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, chuckled softly against his neck. "That was amazing," Cas panted against him.

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Cas head. "We're going to have to do that more often, Cas," Dean told him.

Cas pulled back and looked down at Dean, smiling. "Whatever you want, Dean," Cas said, mocking Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm usually a top!Dean girl. As the first eleven chapters prove... but like... sometimes bottom!Dean does it for a girl.
> 
> I hope it was as good for you guys as it always is for me. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better get some crackers and wine because this chapter is so goddamn cheesy... ohmygod.

When Cas woke up the next morning, he felt a weight on half his body and long, slow breaths on his neck. He smiled. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Dean was practically lying on top of him. He woke up like this often and it never failed to make him smile. He ran his fingers up and down Dean's back, lightly caressing his soft skin and letting his mind wander.

Dean had left the plans up to Cas today. It was their one month anniversary. Dean didn't want to put that much effort into celebrating such a small milestone to what he knew was going to be a long road, but Cas wanted to. It was one month ago that Cas' life changed. One month ago, Cas was a quiet, inexperienced nerd that led a more sheltered life than most home schooled kids. He went from being uncertain about his future to being the most certain he'd ever been about anything. It was one month ago that Dean took Cas to Jo's party and gave Cas his first kiss.

Cas had reasons to celebrate… he just wasn't sure how to celebrate.

Dean stirred beside him, moaning softly as he pulled Cas tighter against him. He pressed a kiss to Cas' neck and greeted him with a, "G'mornin'."

Cas closed his eyes as Dean continued to slowly pepper his neck with kisses. "Mornin'."

Dean raised up, leaning on his elbow and resting his hand over Cas' heart. "So, what are we doing today?"

Cas reached up, running his fingers through Dean's hair to try to calm it down. "If we stayed here all day, I would be okay with that," Cas suggested.

Dean smirked at him, dragging his fingers back and forth along his collarbone. "Is that so?"

Cas nodded as he pulled Dean down to kiss him. Morning breath or no, Cas wanted to kiss him. However, their kiss got interrupted with a knock on their door.

"Yeah?" Dean called out. His door was locked. He had no worries of anyone walking in and seeing the sheet barely covering up their naked bodies.

"Your dad is going to be leaving in a couple of hours. He wants you guys to come down for breakfast."

"Alright," Dean called back to his mother. "We'll be down in a little bit."

"I'm making waffles," Mary said, waiting for his revised statement.

"We're on our way."

Mary walked away laughing at her son. Dean smiled at Cas. "You hungry?"

Cas chuckled softly. "Never as hungry as you."

"Eh, I'm a growing boy," Dean said, tossing the covers back and getting up.

Cas got on his knees on the side of the bed and caught Dean's hand. "Wait a second," he said, pulling Dean against him, kissing him like he wanted to before the interruption. "Happy anniversary," Cas said, pulling out of the kiss and looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes were trained on Cas' lips for a moment before looking him in the eyes. "It's just the beginning, Cas," he said softly. "One month, two years, three decades… forever. You can wish me a _happy anniversary_ whenever, but as long as you're here, every day's a celebration."

Cas smiled brightly at him before throwing himself at Dean. He hugged him tight, burying his face in his neck. "I love you," he whispered against his skin.

"I love you, too, Cas."

^O^

It wasn't until well after John left that Dean and Cas got some time alone. Mary wanted to know about their plans for prom – if they were even going and if she could help pick out the tuxes. Dean and Cas answered her questions as fast as possible so they could be alone. After a bunch of quick yes's, they hurried upstairs. Dean was propped up against the headboard of his bed with Cas laying on his lap searching through Netflix to find a movie to watch.

"So what did you and Benny do last night?" Cas asked as he continued to flip through the horror movie selection.

"Went out to Dorothy's and got high."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, just hung out and tal – " Dean remembered Benny and Jo's secret.

Cas rolled onto his back so he could look up at Dean. "What?" he asked with concern.

Dean cringed. He wasn't supposed to tell. He promised Benny he wouldn't tell. It's not like Cas would tell. Who would he tell?

Cas sat up and looked at Dean. "What happened?"

"Jo's pregnant," Dean blurted out.

Cas' jaw dropped. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Dean nodded. "She found out the day after they got back together."

"What are they going to do?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know!" he whispered in a harsher voice. He was in shock.

"They don't know what they're going to do," Dean told him.

Cas looked down at the XBOX controller in his hands. "Wow," he said as he put himself in Benny and Jo's shoes. He felt very fortunate that he and Dean wouldn't have to worry about a surprise like that.

"Yeah. I'm really glad we don't have to worry about that problem."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him towards him. Cas moved over to sit beside Dean against the headboard, maneuvering himself so that his shoulder was behind Dean's. "Do you ever think about things like that? Kids? Later on down the road when we're out of college?"

Cas shrugged, shaking his head. "Not really. When I think about our future, I always entertain the idea you had about us finding a little house and fixing it up. I think about taking showers together in the morning and drinking coffee. I want to make you pies and snuggle together on the couch. Kids are never factored into those fantasies. It might sound selfish, but I don't want to share you."

Dean took the controller from Cas' hands and tossed it towards the end of the bed. He moved his arm so that it was behind Cas as he turned towards him, cupping his face with his other hand and kissing him passionately. Dean pulled back and looked into Cas' blue eyes. "What else do you think about?" he asked as his hand slid down Cas' chest to grab his hand, holding it in his lap.

Cas smirked. "When I watch your mother cook, I think about us doing that, inviting our friends over and cooking for them."

"I can't cook."

"Neither can I, but we could learn," Cas said.

Dean nodded. "We could take a cooking class."

"I think about us spending our days off in bed," Cas said, continuing to answer Dean's question. "We don't always have the same days off and we usually have things to do, but sometimes we take a day to ourselves where we just stay in bed, talking… napping… having sex… just enjoying each other."

Dean sighed, pulling Cas against him a little tighter and pressing a few kisses to his neck. "Those are going to be my favorite days."

Cas chuckled. "Mine, too," he said, unwinding his fingers from Dean's so he could run his hand up and down Dean's inner thigh. "What do you think about?" Cas asked him. He loved Dean's visions.

Dean pulled away from Cas' neck, looking at his face. "I just think about loving you for the rest of my life, giving you everything you ever wanted. I think about making you smile every day and making sure that when you go to bed every night that you never doubt for two seconds that you make me that happiest man ever."

Cas grabbed Dean's face and kissed him, moving to straddle Dean's lap. Cas ran his hands up Dean's shirt, moving the thin material up his torso. Dean realized Cas wanted to take the shirt off so he sat up. Cas pulled out of the kiss and pulled Dean's shirt off, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. Dean grabbed up Cas, moving forward so he could lay him on his back.

The movement caused the XBOX controller at the foot of the bed to move and hit Cas in the shoulder. Dean grabbed it and tossed it on the armchair he had sitting beside his TV. The controller landed face down, causing Netflix to cycle through all the movies. "Fuck it," Dean mumbled, more interested in Cas than stopping Netflix.

He started kissing Cas again, but Cas stopped him after a moment. "That noise, Dean…" Cas said. "You have to stop it."

Dean groaned as he got off of Cas. He walked over to controller and flipped it over, stopping Netflix from cycling through the movies and ending the low popping noise. Before Dean could get back in bed with Cas, Dean's phone started ringing and Cas' phone vibrated. Intrigued as to why both of their phones were going off, Dean grabbed them off his dresser, handing Cas his as he answered Benny's call.

"Hello?"

"You and Cas should come out to Dorothy's."

Dean shook his head. "Can't. We're – uh – watching a movie."

Cas unlocked his phone to find a text from Charlie: _Come out to Dorothy's!_

Cas showed Dean his phone and Dean asked, "Why? What's going on?"

"You'll just have to come out and see," Benny said enigmatically.

"Hold on," he said to Benny, pressing his phone against his chest. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to know what's going on," Cas said, getting off the bed and putting his phone in his pocket.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we'll be out there in a little bit. I'll text you when we leave." They said their goodbyes and Dean tossed his phone on his nightstand. "You sure you don't want to stay here?" he asked Cas, pulling Cas against him.

Cas bumped his nose against Dean's. "We don't have to stay long," he told him before kissing him slowly.

Dean moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of Cas' hand in his hair. Cas eventually ended the kiss when Dean's hand snaked down the back of his jeans and started pressing against his hole. "We should really get out there," Cas told him.

"I need to take a shower," Dean lied as he started to unfasten his jeans. "You should come wash my back of me," he told him as he pushed the rest of his clothes off his body.

He looked down and grabbed his hard dick, stroking it a few times before looking up at Cas. Cas had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and was rubbing himself through his jeans. Dean pushed Cas' hand away and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down far enough for Cas' dick to pop out. He turned around and pressed his ass against Cas, pulling Cas' arms around him. Cas rubbed his dick against Dean, moaning softly as he remembered last night.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him from behind into the bathroom. He pulled Cas' shirt up and off, tossing it out the door. He attacked his lips as he pushed Cas' jeans and boxers down. Cas kicked them off and over to the side somewhere. Dean pulled away from him and turned him around, pushing him towards the shower. "Turn on the shower," he told him, stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing the lube off of his dresser before walking back in.

Cas pulled Dean into the shower as soon as the water was hot enough. He grabbed the soap and poured some in his hand, but Dean tried to stop him. "We can do that in a minute, Cas," Dean said, grabbing his wrist and pulling Cas against him.

Cas quickly pushed Dean back against the wall. "Turn around," Cas demanded.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the boy, but did as told. Cas soaped up his hands and started washing Dean's back, massaging his shoulders and back as he did so. His hand slipped lower, sliding along Dean's crack as he kissed at the back of his neck. He slid a soapy finger inside of Dean, smiling against the back of his neck as Dean arched his back, sticking his ass out a little further.

Cas moved Dean to stand under the shower. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs," Cas told him.

Dean didn't hesitate for a second. He did as Cas instructed and stuck his ass back out for him. Cas ran his hands over Dean's back, washing all the soap off of him, running his hands over his ass before kneeling down behind him. Dean pressed his face into his arm as Cas swiped his tongue over him, dragging it from his balls up to his hole. Cas reached up and spread Dean's ass cheeks, fucking him with his tongue. He sucked and nibbled and licked at Dean, making him whimper for more as he pushed his ass further out.

Cas smiled against Dean's ass cheek as Dean begged Cas to fuck him. It made Cas proud that he could make Dean Winchester beg for him. Cas stood and took his dick, rubbing it up against Dean's hole. "Is this what you want?" Cas asked in a low voice.

Dean nodded his head. "Yes," he said shakily.

Cas grabbed the lube off the floor where Dean had let it fall when they got in the shower. He poured some into his hand and opened Dean up, fucking him with his fingers until Dean was begging for more again. He put some more in his hand and started stroking himself, stepping back to look at how Dean was open and waiting for him. Cas looked on for too long because Dean looked over his shoulder and saw him standing there. Dean grabbed him and pulled him against his back.

"Don't fucking tease me, Cas."

"Sorry," Cas said, slipping into Dean. "The sight of you ready and begging distracted me," he whispered against the back of his neck.

"Next time we'll take a picture," Dean said, moving his hips, riding Cas as he stood there watching Dean move back and forth on his cock.

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and started pumping into him. Dean encouraged him to go faster and harder. Dean reached down and started jerking himself off as Cas continued to pound into him. Cas started biting and kissing Dean's back, leaving little red marks in his wake.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned. "So good," he mumbled against his arm.

Cas' fingers dug into Dean's hips a little harder as his head fell back. Cas lost himself to the pleasure, loving how tight and warm Dean was. If he could stay inside of Dean for the rest of his life, he would walk around attached to Dean's ass. When the water started to cool, Cas realized they needed to wrap things up. He didn't want to have to take a cold shower after this.

Cas' orgasm was coming on strong. "I'm about to come," he told Dean.

"Not yet. Little bit longer," Dean said, pumping himself faster.

"Can't wait," Cas told him, moving his hips faster. A couple of thrusts and Cas slammed himself into Dean, emptying himself into him. Dean was almost there, he was right on the verge, but he needed something more.

Cas slid his sensitive dick in and out of Dean a few times before pulling away from him. He leaned against the wall and watched as Dean continued to jerk himself off. Cas frowned when he saw Dean wasn't coming. He grabbed Dean and spun him around, pressing him against the wall. He dropped down to his knees and pushed Dean's hand away.

Cas took Dean into his mouth, moving his head back and forth. He pulled back and stroked him as he sucked on his balls, doing everything he could to make him come, but Dean still wasn't getting his. He looked up at Dean. "What do you want, Dean?"

Dean hauled Cas up to his feet, kissing him hard on the lips. "Keep jerking me off," he told him before going back to kissing him. Dean grabbed Cas' other hand, pulling it around him and pressing it against his hole. "Finger me," he mumbled against his lips. Cas did it without hesitation. Dean fisted Cas' hair, smiling against his lips. "That's it, just like that," he told him before going back to kissing him.

A few strokes later and Dean was finally coming. Dean pushed Cas against the wall, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas', panting softly. "Can't we just stay here?" Dean asked him.

Cas chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him against him tight. "The water is going to get cold soon."

"Then let's dry off and stay in bed. I just want to kiss you for the rest of the day," Dean said before kissing him.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips. He was about to agree, but he remembered that their friends were waiting on them. Dean knew what Cas was going to say before he said it just because his smile faded a little. "If they weren't expecting us…" Cas told him.

Dean's eyes looked down at Cas' lips. "When we get back…" Dean warned him.

Cas nodded. "I will be sorely disappointed if you don't."

^O^

After finally taking a shower and telling Mary they were going to go hang out with their friends, Cas and Dean got in his car and headed out to Dorothy's. As Dean drove, Cas watched his every move from his seat beside Dean. He was tucked in behind his shoulder, holding his hand in his lap. His eyes were trained on Dean's feet, watching as he pressed the pedal down, then moved it over to the brake to press it when they came to a stop at the end of their street. He watched as Dean turned on the blinker and turned right all with one hand.

Dean noticed Cas' fixation on his driving and asked him, "What's so fascinating?"

"I don't know how to drive."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean you don't know how to drive? Your parents haven't taught you how to drive?"

"Dad said he would but he never got around to it and Mom doesn't think I need to know."

Dean took a deep breath and realized what he had to do. He had to teach Cas how to drive. The problem here was that he didn't want to use his car to teach him, but he didn't have much of a choice. As Cas' best friend and boyfriend, Dean felt obligated.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to drive."

"Really?" Cas asked, clearly in shock that Dean would put the Impala in such danger.

"This is a vital skill to have, Cas. I can't believe you don't know."

"I understand the mechanics of driving. That's the gas," he said pointing to the right pedal. "And that's the brake," he said pointing to the left. "I just don't have any practice at pressing them."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Cas. You have to know the car. She's not a microwave, ya know? You don't just go pressing some pedals and it does what you need it to do."

Cas frowned at Dean. "So not all pedals are the same?"

"Well, no. All pedals are the same."

"So, then all cars are the same."

"No," Dean said, getting a little frustrated. "Look, I'll show you tomorrow. Baby isn't just some car, Cas."

Cas smirked at his boyfriend, patting the back of his hand. "I know, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled up at Dorothy's. He parked the car and got out, holding the door open for Cas as he got out. He shut the door and took Cas' hand, walking into the house. They were surprised to see what they found. There were balloons, a pie, and a small stack of gifts.

Before Cas or Dean could ask what was going on, Charlie, Anna, Jo, and Benny screamed out, "Happy anniversary!"

Cas laughed happily as he pulled away from Dean to give Charlie a hug. "You shouldn't have," he told her as she hugged him tight.

"Of course, we did!" Anna told him. "Tonight is exactly one month that since you decided to grab life by the balls! … and Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes at Anna as she gave Cas a hug. He didn't really think about what it all meant to Cas, how this was more than just a month of them being together. Like Anna said: it had been one month since he decided live his life the way he wanted to do it. This date was more important to Cas than Dean realized and he felt like an idiot.

Jo grabbed a white sheet off the counter and handed some of it to Benny. "We made a little banner, too," Jo said, stretching the material out. "Happy Independence Day, Cas."

Cas was smiling so big. "Thank you, guys!" he exclaimed excitedly, hugging Jo and Benny.

"We have music, pie, and I even went to see Dorothy for you, Cas," Charlie said, pulling a small bag out of her pocket.

"Let the party begin!" Cas declared.

^O^

It wasn't until later that night that Cas noticed something was wrong with Dean. The girls had been dancing with Cas while Benny and Dean were standing in the kitchen, talking and watching. Benny went to the bathroom, leaving Dean to stare at the beer in his hand. It was then Cas noticed he wasn't having as much fun as he was and Cas didn't like that very much.

He shimmied out from between Anna and Jo and walked over to Dean. He leaned next to him against the counter facing him. He laid his hand on his chest as Dean looked into his eyes. "Are you not having fun?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah," he said quickly.

Cas narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he tried to figure out if he was lying. Cas decided he was and pressed the issue. "No, you aren't. What's wrong?"

Dean sighed and looked back down at his beer. "I just feel stupid for not realizing how important today was." Cas frowned, confused. "It's more than just us. It's you. This day should've been completely about you," Dean explained.

Cas shook his head. "No, it's not," he said simply.

Dean looked at him. "Yeah, it should – "

"No," Cas said, interrupting him. "Today is about us. You got me here. If it hadn't been for your help, then I would be at home studying for the test I have Monday regretting the fact that I wasn't living my life."

"Still," Dean said, not letting go of his failure. "I should've got you something."

Cas sighed, realizing that Dean wasn't going to see it how Cas saw it. "You've given me more than you realize, Dean. You've given me this past month. You've promised me an amazing future. There is no gift that anyone could get me for any occasion that will top what you've done," he said, leaning forward and kissing Dean.

Dean pulled away and pressed his forehead against Cas'. "So, you're not upset…?"

Cas chuckled softly and shook his head. "There's nothing you could do that would upset me, Dean."

Dean tilted his head and kissed Cas. Cas was too good to him. "I love you," he mumbled against Cas' lips.

Cas smiled, humming happily. "I know," he said softly, making Dean chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I vomit rainbows and sunshine. Like, seriously, dudes... tone it back. Why do they have to do that? Like... self-respect? Ya know?
> 
> Ha! I kid. They're too cute and I hate them.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a review it floats your boat.
> 
> ... until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get on your prom dresses/tuxes! WE'RE GOING TO PROM!

"Would you put your hands down and just let me tie it for you?" Cas asked, flustered with Dean and his need to learn how to tie a tie.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Dean asked in a huff as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"I watched a Youtube video when your mom picked out these suits a couple of weeks ago."

"Nerd." Cas fixed Dean with a blank stare. "I'm just saying…"

"Do you want to tie this on your own?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Cas. Please finish tying my tie."

Cas rolled his eyes and finished tying Dean's tie. He straightened it and shoved him in front of the mirror. "There," he said before walking into the bathroom to finish his hair.

Dean smirked, walking up behind him and pressing a kiss to the back of Cas' neck. "Thank you, Cas," he said softly, kissing him once more before walking out.

Cas tried to hide his smile, but Dean always knew how to put one on his face no matter how annoying he was. Dean slipped on his vest and jacket and looked in the mirror. "You know, I don't want to sound like a douchebag – "

"But you're gonna power through it," Cas mumbled.

"But I'd fuck me."

Cas chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. "I can see why," he said, looking his boyfriend up and down. Dean looked good in his tux.

He looked at Cas and smiled. "I'd fuck you, too," he told him, pulling Cas against him.

Mary had thought it best that they wear the same style with matching colors. So, they both had black suits with black shirts, but their ties and vests and pocket squares were red. She wanted them to match Jessica and Sam, who were also wearing red. Sam's suit was black, also, but his shirt was white. Jess' dress was what the sales lady described as a "princess style halter dress". It was red with a long, pretty, layered skirt that had Dean, Cas, and Sam all approving with thumbs up and clapping.

Cas kissed Dean for a moment, pulling away from him completely and grabbing his vest. He slipped it on and turned to Dean. "Keep that in mind for later," he told him. "We didn't rent that hotel room for nothing."

Dean turned back to the mirror, checking himself out one more time as he asked. "Is it cliché that we got a hotel room?"

"I think it would be cliché if one of us was a virgin."

Dean chuckled, combing his fingers through the front of his hair. "Do you want me to pretend?" he asked before mockingly adding, "I don't know if I'm ready, Cas. This is a pretty big step. You say you love me now but will you respect me in the morning?" he asked, making sure to sound extra corny.

Cas shook his head as he slipped on his jacket. "I see you're still powering through being a douchebag."

Dean chuckled. "That shit was funny, Cas."

Before Cas could argue, Mary called from downstairs. "Come on, guys! Jess is here!"

Cas held out his arms. "How do I look?"

Dean nodded his head, popping his eyebrows at Cas. "Good enough to say _fuck the prom_ and take you straight to the hotel room."

Cas chuckled. "Thank you," Cas said, shaking his head.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him out of his room. He was ready to get tonight over with so he could get Cas out of his suit. When they got downstairs, Jess and her parents were there. They were already taking pictures of Jess and Sam in their prom attire. Mary was right beside them as John stood by with a camcorder recording everything.

John pointed the camera at Cas and Dean. "Say _hi_ to the camera, guys!"

Cas smiled and waved as Dean rolled his eyes. "Because pictures aren't enough."

"Save the attitude for your mother. I'm just doing as she asked."

"Don't even think about, Dean," Mary said, snapping a couple more pictures of Sam and Jess. "Go stand by the fireplace," she told them.

For the next thirty minutes, Sam, Jess, Dean, and Cas were forced to pose for pictures. When the limo got there for Jess and Sam, the four of them all but ran from the house. The fun wasn't over though because when they arrived at the prom, they had to go through the process of taking official pictures together and then with their class. It was another forty minutes before they actually got into the prom itself.

By that time, Cas and Dean had found Benny, Jo, Anna, and Charlie. Jo, Anna, and Charlie begged Cas to come dance with them. He smirked at Dean and shrugged. "The ladies love me," he said as he pulled off his jacket.

Dean nodded. "I can sympathize," he told Cas, taking his jacket and kissing his neck before watching Jo, Anna, and Charlie drag him out onto the dance floor.

Benny and Dean stripped off their coats and rolled their sleeves up as they found a table to claim. "So, I'm going to go ahead and ask you this," Benny stated. "If I don't do it now, then we'll probably be too drunk or high and I won't remember your answer tomorrow."

"Benny, I've already told you: it's just Cas."

Benny rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend. "I'm going to ask Jo to marry me. She wants to keep the baby."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys were talking about _not_ keeping the baby just last week," Dean reminded him.

Benny nodded. "I know, but she doesn't really want to do that. She was going to do it because she thought that's what I wanted."

"So… what's the question?"

"I'm asking for your help. I want to do it before graduation, but I have no idea how."

"Why not do it tonight? You're both all dressed up. Take her out back and ask her."

"Well, for one thing I don't have a ring."

"That didn't stop you from putting a baby in her."

Benny narrowed his eyes at him as Dean looked at him pointedly. Dean had a point. "That wouldn't be too… cliché?"

"I think prom night is made for clichés," Dean said, looking up to find Cas sandwiched between Jo and Charlie.

"So, what about you and Cas? What's your cliché?"

"The hotel room."

"Finally gonna give it up to Cas, huh?" Dean said nothing, only stared at him. He blinked a couple of times and watched as realization dawned on Benny's face. "I won't lie and say I haven't wondered who topped."

"We both do," Dean clarified. "There isn't a – ya know what? I'm not going to get into the specifics of my sex life with you," he said, blushing softly as he got to his feet.

Benny laughed at him. "I think you've told me everything I need to know, brother," he said, getting to his feet as well.

Dean motioned to the dance floor, about to tell Benny that he was going to join his boyfriend, but a visitor stopped him from leaving his table. "Hello, boys," Luci greeted them.

Dean groaned. Benny decided to help his friend out, trying to handle the situation for Dean. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see where the after party was happening tonight," she said, smiling at Dean. "Thought you might want to take me up on my offer."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I will _never_ want to take you up on your offer," Dean told her, saying it slowly in hopes that the words might stick. He had tried for a while to be nice about it, but she just wasn't taking the hint. She still wasn't taking the hint even after he started being rude to her.

"Oh, Dean-o," she said, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know why you fight it," she said, dragging her finger down his arm as she walked away.

Dean looked away, trying to hide the disgust he felt. He looked at Benny to find him shaking his head. "What kind of magic dick do you have that turned her into that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He looked back at the dance floor, remembering his plans to join Cas, but Cas was no longer on the floor. "Hey," he said, popping up beside him.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean said as he jumped. "I was just about to come looking for you."

Cas smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Saved you the trouble. What did Luci want? I thought she hated you."

Benny chuckled. "Loved to hate him," he clarified.

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Luci Nichols. She's the devil," he said, waving his hand to finish the conversation. He took Cas' hands. "There is a slow song playing and we aren't dancing to it. This is unacceptable."

Cas smiled as Dean dragged him out onto the dance floor. Jo, Charlie, and Anna took a seat at the table with Benny. "You know she's trying to tell everyone that she and Dean had sex the other day," Anna told everyone.

"What?" Benny asked, frowning hard. "When would he have time? I don't think he's ever without Cas."

"Oddly enough, she's telling everyone she ran into him and you at the gas station and the three of you went back to Dorothy's and one thing led to the other and the backseat to the Impala got a few more miles on it."

Benny shook his head. "Damn," he groaned. "We ran into her that day, but she was not at Dorothy's," Benny clarified for them.

"I doubt that rumor is going to even pick up speed," Jo said. "Everyone knows Cas and Dean are together."

"She's saying some pretty… awful things," Anna said, cringing just thinking about them.

Jo and Charlie leaned forward. "Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, she's saying that Dean's been trying to hook up with some of his old flings but none of them want to be with him because he's gay. He apparently came to her begging to have sex with him. He misses girls and is trying to find a way to dump Cas."

Benny nodded towards the dance floor. "That really looks like he wants to dump Cas," he said as the four of them looked over to find Cas and Dean with their arms wrapped around one another and their foreheads pressed together.

Charlie sighed. "You know, sometimes it's cute how sweet they are, and sometimes I just want to hit them."

Jo, Benny, and Anna nodded in agreement. Jo sighed. "Still, it's not going to go anywhere."

Anna shrugged. "Regardless, that's what she's trying to say happened."

"Why?" Jo asked. "I mean, I get that she's still pissed at him for not liking her back, but the shithole her life has become is her own fault."

Anna shrugged again. "She's crazy," she stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"Let's keep this between us," Benny said. "It'll just piss Dean off and it'll ruin their night."

The four of them nodded in agreement. The rest of the night continued on without incident. They all stayed until the last song and as soon as the prom was over, they all went straight to Dorothy's where they met up with Sam and Jess and their friends.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Cas asked Dean as walked over to him.

Dean was standing with Sam and Kevin talking about the music choices the DJ made at the prom. He slipped his arm around Cas' waist and smiled at him. "Well, one of us has to get us back to the hotel safely and I still haven't taught you how to drive yet."

Cas smile slyly. "Maybe we should head over there," he said before kissing Dean's neck. Sam groaned, making Cas pull away from Dean far enough to glare at the overgrown boy. "What do you think we do in your brother's room, Sam? Play checkers?"

Dean smiled at Cas. "I love it when you king me."

"Oh, God… I'm going to be sick," Sam said, quickly walking away from them as fast as his Green Giant legs could carry him.

Kevin laughed. "He hates that."

"And that's why I do it," Dean said, winking at Kevin. "Tell him to suck it up. We're out of here."

It took them a while to leave. Everyone wanted to tell them goodbye and take some more pictures. When Dean got in the car, he had to find the Impala's keys by touch alone. "All I see are spots."

"This is so weird," Cas said, reaching out for the spots but grasping nothing but air.

"What exactly did you smoke?" Dean asked, chuckling as he backed up and headed down the road towards the main highway.

"Whatever Charlie had."

"You might want to start questioning what that girl hands you," he said, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him over to the middle of the seat.

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing happily. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me, too," Dean said, moving his arm to wrap around Cas. He pressed a kiss to the top of the black head that was using him as a pillow.

"You know I wasn't even going to go to prom?"

"What?"

"Yeah," he said sleepily. "Who was I going to go with?"

"Even when you were a complete shut in, you could've asked any girl and she would've said _yes_."

"There aren't any girls I like." Cas moved his face closer to Dean's neck. "Who were you going to ask?"

"I probably would've taken Anna and Charlie."

"Why does Luci Nichols hate you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ugh, do we have to talk about her?"

"Answer the question and I'll never bring her up again."

He sighed. "She liked me and I didn't like her."

Cas frowned. "That's it?"

"I was also her first."

"First?"

"The first guy she had sex with."

"If you didn't like her why did you sleep with her?" Cas asked, pulling away to look at Dean.

"We were drunk."

"You do a lot of stupid things when you're drunk."

"That's an understatement," Dean scoffed.

Cas laid his head back on Dean's shoulder. "I don't like how she looks at you."

Dean smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas' head again. "Cas, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous of what? _I'm_ the one you love. Not _her_. What is there for me to be jealous of?"

"I don't know, Cas. What is there to be jealous of?" Dean said, trying to hide the humor in his voice. Jealous Cas was cute.

Cas sighed, frustrated. He pulled away from Dean to look at his profile as Dean stayed focused on the road. "She was your first."

"And?"

"I want to be your first."

"You were."

Cas frowned. "But – "

"You're the first person – the only person – that I've loved. She might have been some drunken romp in the back room at Dorothy's, but our first kiss meant more to me than what she and I did. I know that's… careless – or whatever – to say, but it's the truth, Cas. As far as I'm concerned you've been the only one."

Cas sighed, realizing he had nothing to be jealous of. He had always held a little hatred for the girls that came before him, but now he saw that it was pointless to hate them. He had a piece of Dean that no other person could have and that made him the luckiest man in the world.

Cas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to just under Dean's ear. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against the side of Dean's head.

Dean pulled Cas' arm, making the boy move closer. "I love you, too, Cas."

^O^

The next morning, after checking out of their hotel room, Cas and Dean met their friends for a late breakfast. When they sat down at the table, Benny could tell something was up. "What happened?"

Cas shook his head. "Nothing," he said quickly – too quickly.

"Oh no, no," Benny said, shaking his head. "What happened?"

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. Cas motioned to Dean. "You can tell him. You're the one that got us in trouble."

Dean scoffed. "Right, because _I'm_ the screamer…" he said pointedly.

Cas, Anna, and Charlie gasped – albeit for different reasons. "You _have_ to tell us now!" Charlie demanded.

Dean sighed. "All I'm saying is we realized we didn't have to be quiet last night…"

"And it was the headboard that got management called on us!" Cas stated, still a little offended by _the screamer_ comment.

"Still your fault. If you weren't hanging on to it – "

"And who left the curtains open on purpose? Was that me, too?" Cas crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at him. Dean was about to argue, but he realized he had no ground to stand on. He'd always wanted to have sex in a hotel room with the curtains open. "That's what I thought."

Dean's cheeks colored slightly as he looked at the four people sitting with them, mouths hanging open in shock. Before they could say anything, he quickly told them, "Shut up!" before grabbing the menu and hiding his face.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [crackling speaker noises] Attention, all readers. This is your author speaking. I'm going to need you to strap yourselves in. We're about to experience a little turbulence. Please be advised. Thank you, and have an awesome... read? I don't know what the equivalent to reading is when talking pilot speak... so... just enjoy! [ends transmission]

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

Dean looked up from his phone, looking around the parking lot and seeing all the stares. Dean panicked for a split second. He figured if their hotel room escapades had gotten around, it would've already gotten back to them by now. That was three weeks ago.

"I don't know," he said slowly, noticing how people were whispering, too. Dean slid his hand into Cas'. "Maybe it's because you're so pretty," he told Cas, making the boy roll his eyes as he tried to hide his smile. His colored cheeks made Dean smirk. "Come on," he beckoned, dropping a kiss to Cas' cheek. "Let's get to class."

It got even worse as they walked down the halls to Cas' locker. Benny, Jo, and Charlie were standing there waiting on them. Jo and Charlie had concerned looks on their faces while Benny looked pissed.

"Hey," Dean said cautiously.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"Zombie outbreak?" Dean asked, just taking a random stab in the dark.

"You're going to be a father," Jo said, angrily.

Dean frowned. "I didn't put that bun in your oven," he said, not finding her joke very amusing.

"I'm not the only one pregnant," Jo said pointedly.

Dean looked carefully at Cas, who rolled his eyes. "Luci," she said, as if he should've put two and two together.

Dean could feel Cas' eyes on him as he looked at Jo. "Wait… what?"

"She's saying it's yours, brother," Benny said sadly.

"What?!" Dean and Cas both asked, rather loudly.

Jo sighed. "You know when you ran into her at the gas station – like a month ago?"

Dean shook his head. "Barely. What – did my proximity get her pregnant?"

"She's been saying you guys had sex that afternoon… since that afternoon," Jo finished.

Dean frowned angrily. "Well, we didn't! I was with Benny the entire time and then with Cas that night! I haven't fucking touched her!"

Cas put his hand on Dean's chest, gripping his hand a little tighter. "Dean… calm down."

"Fuck no! I don't know what that bitch is doing, but she is not pinning her baby on me!"

Everyone in the hall was blatantly looking at him now, watching him and his outburst. Cas got in front of him, making Dean look at him. "Hey, calm down. People are staring."

"Cas, I – " Dean started, about to try to convince Cas of something he already knew.

"Stop. We can talk about this later, okay? Just calm down." Dean took a deep breath, looking into Cas' eyes. He felt calmer when Cas' hands framed his face. Cas brushed his cheek with his thumb, nodding as he could see Dean calming. "We need to get to class. I'll see you at lunch?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Cas kissed the side of his mouth before walking on to class. Dean watched him and as soon as he was swallowed up by the crowd, Dean turned to his friends. "That bitch is not going to ruin my life."

Charlie's eyes got big at Dean's sudden burst of anger. Jo threw her hands up, giving him a sign that she was not the enemy here. Benny shook his head, still silently stewing in his anger. "Can she even tell she's pregnant?" Benny asked Jo. "It's only been a month!"

"Actually, it's been five weeks," Charlie said. Dean, Benny, and Jo looked at her in confusion. "The anniversary party? Cas' Independence Day? I just… remember the date… is all," she said meekly.

"Yes," Jo said simply. "It's possible."

"It's doesn't fucking matter if she is or isn't," Dean said, reminding them of something very important. "I didn't have sex with her! I have two witnesses that can tell you where I was that day. I was with Cas before I was with Benny and then I was with Cas again."

"We believe you, Dean," Jo said calmly. "We know you love Cas and would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship. With that said, no one is going to believe you until you get a paternity test done. And that's not just you, that's any guy being accused of being the father of a child."

Dean sighed angrily, rubbing his forehead as he tried to calm down. "I can't believe this shit," he mumbled to himself. "I need to get to class."

He stormed past them, heading to class. Jo and Charlie sighed. "I feel so helpless," Charlie said.

"There's nothing we can do. The only thing that will fix this is a test," Jo said, shrugging.

"We just need to make sure Cas doesn't believe it," Benny said.

Charlie frowned. "Why would Cas think Dean and Luci slept together?"

Benny shrugged. "I don't know. Put yourself in his shoes: some girl that is known for sleeping around is all the sudden gay for you. It doesn't cross your mind that she might miss having a guy?"

Charlie fidgeted on the spot. "But it's Dean and Cas…" she said, as if they were immune to doubts and insecurities.

"Which is the reason we have to make sure Cas knows Dean is innocent," Jo stated.

"It's so weird seeing you on Team Dean," Benny said with a smirk.

"Being pregnant puts things into perspective," she said with a shrug.

^O^

The day didn't get better for Dean. Everyone continued to stare at him and whisper. It was driving him up the wall. Then he forgot his books in his locker after lunch and ended up running late for class. The halls were practically empty by the time he was headed to class. However, there were a few people in the hall… one in particular that Dean had wanted to see: Luci.

She stopped in the middle of the hall. They both knew the truth. They knew that if she _was_ pregnant, it wasn't his. But the evil smirk on her face told him that it didn't matter.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Hmm. Why not?" she asked, shrugging.

"Because it's pointless," he said angrily, trying to keep his voice down so no one heard him hollering in the halls. He was already getting enough nasty looks as it was.

"Is it though?" she asked in that same smartass tone. She walked towards him, causing him to step back until he was pressed against the wall. "You ruined everything, Dean. I just think it's time for a little payback."

Dean shook his head, looking her in the eyes. "I didn't do this to you."

She smiled at him, running her finger down his chest. "I was in love with you. You broke my heart and you didn't give a damn."

Dean continued to shake his head. "I'm sorry, Luci. I didn't mean to hurt you, but this is fucking crazy."

She shrugged. "You say crazy, I say justified."

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She recognized that messy raven hair and pale skin without even having to look at him. If Cas wasn't nose deep in his books, he'd see that he could have anyone at this school. It was sad that he settled for Dean Winchester, but maybe framing Dean for her "pregnancy" really would break them up like Mrs. Novak said. Cas would move on and find someone worth his time and Dean… well, Dean would suffer. That's really all she cared about.

She smiled up at him sweetly, moving closer to him so she could whisper and Cas wouldn't hear her. "I'm going to ruin your life, Dean Winchester. I'm going to break your heart the way you broke mine," she told him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him before heading away from Cas.

Cas' felt sick. He just saw Dean and Luci kiss. He didn't push her away. He didn't get angry. He just stood there and let her kiss him. He ran to the bathroom where he threw his books on the counter before hurrying into a stall and slamming it closed. He barely made it to the toilet before he vomited up his lunch. He collapsed by the toilet, trying to figure out a way to rationalize what he saw. He closed his eyes and the scene just played over and over in his head. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, determined not to cry.

He stayed there for the rest of the period. He cleaned himself up before he headed to his next class. He felt like a robot. His heart was broken. Dean had cheated on him. He should've known. He should've known better than to think that Dean really loved him. He was so boring and inexperienced with everything. How could he ever believe that Dean really loved him?

Cas avoided his locker for the rest of the day. He didn't want to run into Dean or any of their friends. Were they really his friends? Were they covering up for Dean? They seemed genuinely upset about the whole pregnancy thing this morning, but Dean seemed pretty genuine in his feelings towards Cas. Obviously, Cas couldn't tell a lair when he saw one.

At the end of the day, Cas went to his locker, getting everything out as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to see Dean. He had never been more thankful for a dentist appointment in his life. His mother was waiting for him outside and he avoided everyone with ease. He got in the car and buckled up,

Naomi looked over at her son and saw that he was distressed. Everything was going according to plan and soon she would have her son back and have those damn Winchesters out of her life again. She took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "I heard about what happen," she said softly.

"What?" Cas asked, barely paying attention.

"The Nichols girl works at the office after school. She told everyone about the baby," Naomi said, trying her best to be as sympathetic as possible. "Are – are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Cas felt like he wanted to cry again. He shook his head. His mother was the last person he wanted to talk to – period – let alone about what him and Dean were going through.

"Well, it's not true," he said lamely. He had no idea why he was defending Dean. Part of him still believed everything he'd ever said, all the things he promised him.

Naomi sighed and shook her head. "Castiel, you're smarter than that."

Cas frowned. "Excuse me?" he asked angrily. The last thing he needed was his mother's condescending attitude.

"As a mother, you hear things about your child's fellow students. As a next door neighbor, you notice things. Before you and Dean started… _dating_ ," she said with as much disgust as she could muster. "Dean would always come home at odd hours. On the weekends, that stupid car of his was gone all the time. As a mother, you know a troublemaker when you see one. I told you he was nothing but trouble, Castiel."

"It's not like that," Cas said with as much conviction as he had left. He was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince his mother.

"You think that some womanizer is going to turn his life around because of you? You think that all of the sudden he's going to just _go gay_ because of you? Do you actually think you mean something to him? You were nothing more than another conquest, Castiel. I know it's hard to hear, but you need to hear it."

"You're crazy," Cas said softly, looking out the window, shaking his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I can hear the doubt in your voice," she told him. "You know I'm right."

Cas crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring everything else his mother said to him. When he and Dean first got together, he feared that Dean would cheat on him with a girl. It would make sense. Dean was your normal teenage boy. Even if all the things Cas heard about Dean's sex life weren't true, some of it was. Dean wasn't a virgin the first time he and Cas had sex. So what was it about Cas that would turn the very heterosexual Dean Winchester gay for him? What was so special about Cas that he could do that to the one guy every girl wished she could be with? His mother was right. There was nothing.

Those thoughts bounced around Cas' head until he was home. When they pulled up into the driveway, Cas looked over and saw the Impala sitting there and his stomach fell. He felt sick again.

"Castiel?" Cas looked over at his mother. "Are you coming inside?"

He needed answers. He needed Dean to look him in the eye and tell him none of that was true. Cas nodded his head. "Yes," Cas said as he got out of the car, tossing his bag over his shoulder. He needed to get his thoughts in order first.

^O^

It took Dean a little while to get home. Benny, Jo, Charlie, Anna, Jess, and Sam were trying to get him in a better mood until Cas could be with him. Today had been the worst day of his life. When he finally got home, his mother was in the kitchen making cookies. He sometimes wondered if his mother was real when he came home to these kinds of things. She looked up at him as he walked into the kitchen with Sam right behind him. Sam had vouched for Dean all day, telling everyone that there was no way Dean would cheat on Cas.

His mother smiled at him. "How was your day?" she asked him, offering him a cookie.

"Horrible," he told her.

"Yeah, I'd imagine finding out you're going to be a father really puts a damper on your future plans."

"… what? How in the hell…?"

"Luci's mother works right next door, Dean. She came and told me the news. Said we were going to be in-laws. Please tell me there's some misunderstanding," she said, closing her eyes and praying to any and all higher beings that this wasn't happening.

"I'm not going to be anyone's father!" Dean shouted. "This is fucking insane!" he said, quickly apologizing for his swearing. "I'm sorry, mom, but no, I did _not_ get Luci pregnant."

Mary visibly relaxed. "Thank God," she sighed. "Then what's going on?"

"She's lost her mind! She's dead set on ruining my life because she thinks I ruined hers. Told me she was going to break my heart the way I broke hers," Dean explained as he replayed his earlier conversation with Luci in his head. He took a seat at the table beside Sam wishing this was all just a bad dream.

"What about a paternity test?" Sam asked. "Can't you do those before the baby is born?"

Mary nodded her head. "You can. I looked into it as soon as her mother left. Does anyone know how far along she is? I didn't even think to ask the woman…"

"Five weeks," Dean told her as his head fell back and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. The silence in the room made Dean look up. "What?"

"Have you talked to her?" Mary asked.

Dean shook his head. "Briefly, but it wasn't about how far along she is because I _know_ she's not pregnant. Jo says she's saying that we had sex when Benny and I hung out last. That was five weeks ago. Cas and I celebrated our one month anniversary the day after."

"You celebrated your one month anniversary? Are you twelve?" Sam asked, fighting his smirk.

Dean smiled sarcastically at his brother. "Are you twelve?" he asked in a mocking voice. "It was a big day for, Cas, okay? I wouldn't expect your Neanderthal sized brain to understand."

"Alright, alright," Mary said, calming her boys down. "We don't have time for this. If she's only five weeks, then we're going to have to wait," she informed them. "The earliest she can test is at ten weeks."

"I have to wait five weeks to clear my name?" Dean asked, leaning on the table, gripping the placemat as if he could rip it in two.

Mary nodded. "Unfortunately."

Dean's head fell forward, landing on his arm, but making a dull thud as it hit. Mary grabbed a plate of cookies and set them in front of her boys. "Have some cookies," she told them. "You have nothing to worry about, Dean."

Dean didn't lift his head. He grabbed a cookie and broke off a piece, shoving it into his mouth and sighing as he chewed. He would rather have some pie, but the cookies would do for now.

^O^

Dean lost track of time. Cas should've been home by now. He got to his feet, telling his mother and brother as much. "I'll be back," he told them before walking out of the house.

He marched over to the Novak house when he saw Naomi's car in the drive way. He looked up to Cas' window, hoping to see it open or something to tell him where he was. Dean knocked on the door, hoping Cas answered and not his evil mother.

Her lips curled into a smile as she saw Dean's concerned expression. "I'm pretty sure Castiel doesn't want to see you."

Dean stood up straight, glaring at Naomi. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't he want to see me?"

"The important thing you have to realize is that it's better for Castiel. He'll go to a better school, have a better future. He'll look back at these past couple of months with heartache, but he'll recover, he'll move on, and – the best part – he'll stop loving you," Naomi said, elated at how everything was going according to plan.

Dean shook his head. "What did you do? What did you say to him?!"

Naomi laughed. "The damage is done, Dean. Let it go."

"Never. I'm not losing him again," Dean declared. "You think you might have won, but this isn't over."

Naomi laughed even harder as Dean marched off the porch and back to his house. Mary and Sam called out to him as he ran up to his room, but Dean didn't stop. He had to figure out what happened. He called Cas, but he didn't answer. He called him again and again and sent him text after text. After a couple of hours of trying, Dean finally called Benny.

"Benny, you've got to help me," he said in a panic.

"What? What's going on? … you didn't…? I know you were pretty mad at Luci, but you didn't hurt her, did you?" Benny asked, half joking and half concerned.

"Oh my God! What?! No! This is serious, Benny. It's Cas. His mom – I think she convinced him it was all true. He won't answer his phone, Benny. I don't know what to do," Dean said, bracing himself against his window, looking over to Cas', praying the boy would just open his curtains.

"Have you tried going over there?"

"Obviously," Dean told him. "Naomi isn't going to let me in. She'd call the cops."

"Let me see if one of us can get a hold of him. Just hang in there, Dean."

Dean sighed as Benny hung up the phone. He looked down at the yard outside of his window and saw the rocks. He remembered what he did that night after hanging out with Benny. He ran out of the house, ignoring his mother and brother yet again as they called out to him. He picked out a handful of small pebbles and ran over to Cas' house. He started tossing them at the window, one at a time. He stood there for nearly ten minutes, tossing stones, but Cas never came to the window. He looked down at his hand and saw that he had a few left. He tossed all of them at one time, but still no Cas.

Dean collapsed outside of Cas' window. He had no idea what he was going to do if Cas really believed all that. He knew that in five weeks the truth would come out, but he didn't know how he was going to make it five weeks without Cas again. Things were different now. He didn't know if he could survive being on the outside again.

^O^

After the first few stones, Cas put on his headphones. He'd already turned off his phone. He was pretty happy that there was no way to get to his window from the outside. Well, unless Dean got a ladder, but by now he had to have taken the hint that he didn't want to talk to him. Cas turned up his music and closed his eyes. He had to clear his head. He had to sit down and rationalize this.

First and foremost, he had to figure out what Dean could gain from lying to him for the past couple of months. Sure things ended badly all those years ago when they stopped being friends, but was it bad enough for Dean to come back into his life and make him fall in love with him, just to ruin everything? Dean wasn't a cruel person. Dean was nice. He was good. Dean was a good man. It made no sense that Dean would lie about being in love with him. Cas also knew that he pleased Dean sexually. Dean always wanted to have sex. If he didn't really enjoy it – or would rather it be with a girl – then he wouldn't be so adamant about being together physically. His mother also hated Dean. Of course she would say anything to make Cas second guess anything and everything Dean ever told him. Whatever hatred she had for Dean was deep and Cas knew that he couldn't trust his mother's opinion. She might think she had his best interests, but she didn't.

Dean's love for Cas couldn't be questioned. There was no logical reasoning to validate his concerns.

So then why would Luci all of the sudden be pregnant with Dean's child? It was obviously a lie. Dean was always with Cas. Even the evening he spent with Benny, they still texted each other. Just like Dean, Benny had no reason to lie to him either. Benny had been nothing but welcoming since Cas joined their group of friends. Luci was trying to ruin Dean's life for whatever sick reason she had.

But that didn't erase the kiss from Cas' mind. Luci kissed Dean in the hallway and Dean didn't push her away. He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't stop her either. Cas mentally kicked himself. He wished he had stayed there longer, confronted him then before his mother had a chance to plant seeds of doubt in his brain. She had him in a moment of weakness and she took advantage of it.

Dean had to explain himself. Until then, Cas knew part of his brain would entertain the thought that Dean missed being with girls. That little voice wouldn't shut up no matter how hard he reminded himself that Dean loved him. It questioned the strength of Dean's love. Did Dean love Cas enough to swear off girls forever? One day down the line, was Cas going to come home to find Dean in bed with another woman? Sure he loved Cas, but the libido wanted what the libido wanted.

Cas yawned. He wanted to confront Dean now, but it was late. He'd been lying in bed listening to the playlist Dean made for him for several hours trying to sort his thoughts. They were as sorted as they were going to get until he saw Dean in the morning. He decided to listen to a few more songs before getting up and changing for bed, but he ended up falling asleep before getting the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that hurt? It hurt me. This was a hard chapter to write. Like... I'm emotionally scarred from this, yo.
> 
> Alright! This is very important, so responding to this next part is... important!
> 
> There is one chapter left. I have an idea for a chapter after that, but as of right now, you are looking at one final chapter. If you want another one, you'll have to let me know. It will be a skipping ahead to the future kind of chapter which will be nothing but fluff and cuteness and probably some sexy times. If you are interested in a chapter seventeen, you have to let me know. I'm a talented sonofabitch, but I'm not a mind reader.
> 
> With all that said... thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I hurt you. I love you. Know that I'll always love you. Leave a comment if you'd like... until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have nothing to say. xD ENJOY!

Dean paced his room all night. He didn't get any sleep. He tried to think of ways to win Cas back, but his mind just kept going back to the fact that Cas didn't want to see him or talk to him. His chest hurt and he felt like he had a large hole in the middle of him. His nose was stuffed up and his eyes were bloodshot. He was completely helpless right now and it was killing him. When Benny called him to tell him that no one could get in contact with Cas, he thought of all the horrible scenarios he possibly could, the worst being that Cas was going to break up with him and after graduation, he was leaving for whatever college that would get him the farthest away from Kansas and not tell anyone where he was going so Dean couldn't go after him.

Dean wanted to start today over. He wanted to talk to Cas, reassure him that he'd been faithful, that he loved him with every fiber of every fiber of his being. Maybe then whatever Naomi had said to Cas wouldn't stick. It wouldn't get to him and this wouldn't be happening. He'd be in bed with him watching a movie or – for God's sake – even doing their homework. He needed Cas within arms' length.

Dean stopped pacing when he heard the knock on his door frame. His door was wide open and he found his mother standing there with a sad look on her face. "You hungry?"

Dean shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"Did you try to get some sleep?" Mary asked him as she walked in, pressing her hand against his cheek.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head again. "No," he repeated.

"It'll be okay, Dean," Mary told him. "You'll talk to him and everything will be okay again."

Dean opened his eyes. Mary saw the tears waiting to fall and it broke her heart. "What if – "

"Don't," she told him, fighting back her own tears. She hated seeing her baby cry. "Don't think that. Cas loves you, Dean. I know he does."

Dean sighed, moving away from his mother to take a seat at his desk. He grabbed his shoes. "I'm going to go wait for him. Maybe I can talk to him before he leaves."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

He nodded his head, not looking up as he pulled on his shoes. Mary walked downstairs, finding Sam making himself a plate of eggs and toast. "Is he okay?" Sam asked softly.

Mary shook her head. "No," she said as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

"I don't – I don't want to think badly of Luci or Mrs. Novak, but – but Jess told me something last night that didn't sit right with me."

Mary frowned at Sam. "What did she say?"

"Well, Jess has been looking for a summer job and she went to go interview for a secretary position at Mrs. Novak's office the other day. She told me Luci worked there. She didn't think anything of it at the time, but now – well, we both think that Mrs. Novak is putting her up to this. I mean, it's kind of weird that they work at the same place and they share a common… enemy – for lack of a better word."

The frown fell from Mary's face and was slowly replaced with a look of calm anger. He'd seen that look before on his brother and nothing good ever followed it. "So, the two of you think that Naomi is telling Luci to start a rumor that she's pregnant with Dean's child to break him up with Cas?" Sam nodded. "That bitch."

Sam's eyes grew wide as his mother threw a skillet in the sink. He stepped away slowly. "It's just a theory," Sam said.

Dean's footsteps on the stairs held Mary's attention for a second. "Don't tell him," she said quickly and quietly.

Sam nodded. He didn't care what reason she had, he wasn't going to piss her off further. Dean stopped in the doorway. "I'm going to be outside, Sammy."

Sam nodded at Dean before Dean walked out the door. Mary leaned against the counter, watching Dean walk out. "Eat your breakfast, Sammy."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam told her, hurrying over to the table to get away from his mother. She looked like she was about to blow.

^O^

Cas came downstairs to find breakfast on the table like old times. His mother was standing at the counter making herself a cup of coffee with a smile on her face. He hadn't seen her that happy since before he started dating Dean. It was at that point that he didn't care what happened between him and Dean because he just realized his mother said all those things last night to make him doubt Dean – doubt everything, and that was unforgivable.

Naomi turned around to find Cas standing there. Her smile faded when she saw the look of disgust on her son's face. "What's wrong, Castiel?"

"Those things you said… you don't believe them for a second, do you? You said them just to get what you wanted. You want Dean out of my life and you said those things in hopes of me dumping him."

"Castiel – "

"Don't. There is _nothing_ you could say to change what you did."

Naomi paled. What had started off as an excellent morning was turning into one of the worst days of her life. "I was only telling you what you needed to hear," she said quickly. "Castiel, there is no future with Dean Winchester."

Cas scoffed. "You mean you want my future to have no Dean Winchester. Because if even half of the things happen that he's promised me, it's going to be a hundred times more amazing than anything you want for me. I don't know what Dean ever did to you, but I honestly don't care at this point."

"Castiel – "

"I'm going to talk to Dad. I know my trust fund isn't mine until after I graduate, but I can't stay here any longer. I'm moving out," he told her, walking out before she could stop him.

The second he was on the front porch he looked up and saw Dean standing there behind the Impala, waiting on him. For a second, they stood there staring at one another. Cas calmly walked over to Dean, looking at the ground as he walked, trying to find the exact words he needed for what he needed to say.

The distance between the neighboring houses wasn't far, but, to Dean, it felt like it took Cas twenty years to stop in front of him. He wanted to reach out for him, touch him – even just a brush of the back of his hand against Cas' would be enough. He could feel the tears burning his eyes as he looked at Cas. This was it. This was where he would have to start all over again without Cas.

"You kissed her."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yesterday… after lunch. She kissed you. You didn't stop her. You didn't push her away."

"She knew you were standing there," he said more to himself than to Cas as he realized she did it on purpose. "She was telling me that she was trying to break us up. She wants me to suffer the same way I made her suffer. She said it was pay back for ruining her life. I was in shock. I didn't kiss her back, Cas. You have to believe me," he told him, taking a step towards Cas.

"Do you want that?"

"Luci?" Dean asked, confused again. Why would he want her? What could make Cas think that?

"A girl. Not just Luci – any girl."

"No," Dean said quickly. "No, I don't want a girl. I want you."

"Why?" Cas asked him, remembering Naomi's words from yesterday. Words that he thought he'd rationalized away.

Dean's hands were framing Cas' face as he told him, "I don't know, Cas. I don't know, but that doesn't mean that's ever going to change. You're the only person I want. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl – you're Cas. You're my best friend, my soul mate. You're everything to me and just because I don't know why doesn't make my love for you mean any less than if I did know," he said as earnestly as possible. He ignored the tears running down his face as he looked into Cas' eyes. "You have to understand that, Cas. No girl is going to be better than you. I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love you."

Cas grabbed the front of Dean's jacket and pulled him against him, kissing him hard. They wrapped their arms around one another, pulling each other tight. Cas pulled away after a moment, pressing his forehead against Dean's. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against his lips. "After I saw that kiss, I just thought the worst, and then my mother… the things she said, Dean."

"None of it's true, Cas. None of it," he said as Cas buried his face against Dean's neck, just letting Dean hold him.

"I know. I knew it then. I was just stupid. I always had this stupid irrational fear that you would cheat on me with a girl," he said, pulling back to look into Dean's eyes. "I never said anything because it was stupid, but then everything happened and I just – "

"It doesn't matter," Dean told him. "I will spend my entire life reminding you that I love you, if I have to."

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I know you love me. I know you do," he said, wiping the tears off Dean's face. "I know you do," he repeated against his lips.

Dean pulled him back against him, hugging him tight, breathing him in and sighing shakily. "I thought you were going to break up with me," he said, muffled against Cas' shoulder.

Cas shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should've called you last night."

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "Have you turned your phone back on?"

Cas shook his head again. "Not yet."

Dean chuckled nervously. "Just delete everything."

"Oh, no. I'm listening to every single voicemail and reading every single text."

Dean shook his head. "I don't care," he told him before kissing him. If that was the price he had to pay – for Cas to hear and read Dean begging him to answer him – then whatever. He was just happy Cas was back in his arms, he'd deal with whatever embarrassment came his way.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted their kiss. They both looked over Dean's shoulder to find Sam and Mary standing there. Sam had his hand over his eyes as Mary was smiling happily at them. She nudged Sam's arm. "They stopped," Mary told Sam, causing him to cautiously pull his hand away. "So, is everything better?"

Dean smiled at Cas. "Yeah," he said.

Cas smiled back at Dean, but then he remembered that things weren't better. "Actually, no," he told them.

Dean frowned. "What? I thought – "

"I'm moving out."

"Oh – wait, what?" Dean asked, confused yet again.

Mary and Sam moved closer, leaning against the back of the Impala. Cas pulled out of Dean's arms, staying close enough to keep his arm around Dean's waist. "My mother said some really awful things yesterday. I realized this morning that the only reason she said them to me was to make me break up with Dean. She's never going to support our relationship and I don't want to listen to her negativity anymore. I have a small trust fund that I'm going to talk my father into giving me early and I'm going to find a place to stay."

Mary smiled at the two boys standing in front of her. She took Cas' hand and told him. "John and I were going to wait until he came home to talk to the two of you about this, but we want to help you find a place. Since you're staying here in Lawrence, you're going to be here for a while. I don't want you living in some rundown apartment or having to put up with dorm life."

"So you're going to buy us a house?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Mary shrugged. "Sort of. We… kind of… well, we have a house."

Sam and Dean frowned at one another before looking at Mary. Neither of them knew their parents had another house. "Where?" Sam asked.

"It's out of town past Bobby's place. It's not much. Just something we bought to fix up. Whenever we tell you we're going out of town, that's where we go."

"You mean, you guys don't actually leave town?" Sam asked, shocked his parents had been lying to them.

"Well, technically, it _is_ out of town, so we aren't lying," she told him. "Anyway, we were going to offer it to you as a graduation gift, but it seems that you need it now."

Cas practically threw himself at Mary, hugging her tight. "Thank you," he said softly.

Mary hugged Cas back just as tightly. "You're welcome, sweetheart," she told him, rubbing his back and patting the back of his head.

"Get your hands off my son!" someone screamed from near Cas' house. Everyone turned to see Naomi storming over to them. Her anger fueled Mary's. She gently pushed Cas away and stood in between him and Naomi. "Don't you touch him!"

"Or what?" Mary asked, throwing her hands out to the side, daring Naomi to do something – anything. She stepped closer to Mary, but Mary put her hand up. "Watch it, Naomi. I know what you're up to and you're _literally_ two feet from getting punched."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't know," Mary said with a shrug. "Are you trying to ruin my son's life because you're still pissed John didn't love you back?"

Dean, Sam, and Cas looked at one another in shock. Dean was going to have to get this story later.

Naomi held her head up high. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luci works at your office, doesn't she?"

"I don't know any girl named Luci," Naomi lied.

Cas frowned. "Yes, you do. You told me yesterday Luci told everyone at the office that she was pregnant with Dean's baby," Cas said, making Naomi narrow her eyes at her son.

Mary laughed at Naomi. It was a sad laugh. She felt sorry for her. "You think you're hurting John and me by hurting your own son? You deprived Cas of everything because of your hatred for us? Do you even realize what you're doing? Who you're really hurting?"

"I'm not hurting him," Naomi said, convinced that what she was doing was honestly the right thing. "I know what Winchesters do and I don't want my son heartbroken when your delinquent – "

"Watch it," Mary warned.

"Hurts Cas," Naomi finished, ignoring Mary.

Dean smiled proudly. "Well, lucky for you, I'm never going to hurt him," Dean told her, beaming at Cas.

Cas smiled back at Dean, kissing him quickly before pressing his forehead against Dean's. Naomi let out a muffled scream of frustration before taking a step towards them. She was going to pull Cas away from Dean, but Mary wasn't having it. She swung at Naomi, popping her right in the jaw. "You stay the hell away from my boys!" Mary screamed at Naomi as the woman fell back on her ass, holding her face. "You have done enough damage!" Mary told her.

Dean, Sam, and Cas looked on in shock. Cas had no idea what to do, but the second Mary cradled her hand, all three of them went to her. "Are you okay, Mom?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," she told them, brushing them off. "You tell that girl to tell the truth, Naomi."

Naomi got to her feet and stormed back home. Cas watched her, taking a step towards her as if he wanted to go after her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Dean stepped up behind him, pulling Cas against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Cas?" Dean called to him softly, asking him if he was okay just by saying his name.

Cas reached up and gripped Dean's arms. "It's for the best, right?" he asked him, turning around in Dean's arms to look into his eyes.

"It's whatever you want to do, Cas. I'm behind you all the way. The decisions yours."

"If you were in my shoes?" Cas asked him, wanting to know that someone else would do what he's doing, that someone would practically disown their mother like he was doing.

Dean smirked at Cas and he knew at that point he wasn't going to get a serious answer. "If I were you, I'd skip school and spend the day in my boyfriend's bed."

Cas gripped the front of Dean's shirt, pleading with him, "Dean, I'm serious…"

"You're doing the right thing, Cas. She's not supporting your decisions because they aren't what she wants. Until she can get behind you on everything – hell, on one thing – she's going to do nothing but be a Debbie Downer."

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay."

Dean kissed his forehead. "So about that skipping school idea…"

Cas shook his head. "No. We're going to be late, but we're going to school."

Dean groaned, letting his head fall back. "Today is going to last forever."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's neck. "I'll make this evening worth your while," he whispered against his skin.

"Let's go to school."

^O^

It wasn't until lunch rolled around that Cas got to take care of the one thing that was bugging him the most. He met Dean and the rest of their friends in the lunch room, but Luci wasn't far behind. She got in line right behind them. Cas turned to her, and before she could say anything, he told her, "I know you're lying. Anyone that believes you must be pretty gullible. I know you and my mother were working together to break us up, but I've got news for you: you're going to have to try a lot harder than a fake pregnancy. When it comes to sex, Dean is never left wanting… especially not for you."

Luci turned red as the apples at the end of the lunch line. Cas could see her eyes well up with tears before she ran away from him. All her friends looked at him in surprise before following after her. Benny, Anna, Jo, and Charlie all snickered at Cas. He frowned at them. "What?"

Dean pulled Cas' hand, pulling Cas against him. "You don't worry about these idiots, baby. You never leave me wanting for anything," he told him before cupping his face and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cas... sweet baby Cas. Bless.
> 
> Alright... everyone look under your seats... YOU'RE GETTING A CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!
> 
> Did you like my Oprah impersonation?
> 
> Give me a few days. I've got work for the next few days, but after that... FLUFFY!
> 
> Thanks for reading and the next time I see you, we'll be a few years in... ~**~***~ThE FUturE~*~*~~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Pie Sex.
> 
> Carry on.

Summer time was the best time of year as far as Dean was concerned. Summer time meant falling asleep naked without waking up freezing. Summer time meant turning the air down low and sleeping under a sheet. Dean just liked sleeping naked with Cas and Cas was more prone to do it during the summer time. Plus, this summer was especially nice since he and Cas decided to take the semester off from school. It would be the last one they got before they graduated and became full-fledged adults.

Graduation meant getting a job. It meant getting Cas a car and finding an apartment. It meant working from nine to five and paying bills. Neither of them were particularly ready for any of those things, so they took the time off to enjoy this while they could. So far, the summer had been them swimming in the pond they found in the woods behind the house, experimenting in the kitchen, and hanging out with their friends around their little part time jobs.

Dean stretched out in bed, smiling at the feel of Cas' soft skin sliding against his. Dean was practically falling off the bed since Cas was sleeping _right_ next to him on his back. Dean liked it – no matter how much he joked with Cas about it. Dean rolled over onto his side, kissing Cas' shoulder, running his hand over his stomach. Cas didn't stir. Dean slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before starting breakfast. Today was Cas' birthday and Dean wanted to treat Cas to anything and everything he could – starting with waffles.

Dean pulled on a pair of pajama pants and slipped into the kitchen, softly shutting the door behind him. He started a pot of coffee and pulled out the cookbook he bought the other day. They had taken a cooking class together, just like Dean had said he wanted them to, and learned to cook. Dean had a knack for it. He really enjoyed making food and Cas really enjoyed eating it. Dean read the directions on how to make the waffles and started pulling out all the ingredients he needed. As soon as the waffle iron was making the first batch, Dean started scrambling eggs and frying bacon.

"It smells delicious in here," Cas said, shuffling into the kitchen and over to Dean. He hugged up to the slightly taller man, laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around his waist. "What are you making?"

"I'm making the birthday boy his favorite breakfast."

"Waffles…" he said with a happy little sigh. He picked his head up and looked over to the waffle iron. "Thank you, Dean," he told him as he walked over to the machine, taking a slow whiff of the air.

Dean chuckled, setting the spatula down and stepping over to him. "You're welcome," he said before kissing Cas' cheek. "Happy birthday."

Cas smiled at Dean, pulling Dean against him as he kissed him lazily. He was still half asleep. "Thank you," he mumbled against his lips.

"So, since it's your birthday, we're going to do anything you want to do. You name it, we're doing it. That's how it works."

Cas chuckled. "That's how it always works, isn't it?"

"Then you know what's going on," Dean said with a nod before stepping back over to the stove, pulling the eggs off the burner.

"I don't want to do anything today, Dean. Maybe relax in the hammock out back? I just want to be lazy."

"Party too hard last night?" Dean asked him as he chuckled. Their friends had decided to take Cas out to a bar last night since tonight they were going to have a party with family.

"Shut up," he said, scratching his face. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Breakfast should be waiting on you. Oh, and don't forget about lunch with your dad."

Cas sighed as he leaned against the counter. "I totally forgot about that," he said, groaning. He and his dad had become close since his parents' divorce. Naomi left Kansas after that; went to stay with family since Cas wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"And that's why I reminded you," Dean said smugly.

Cas walked over to Dean, running his nose across Dean's back. "You should come take a shower with me."

"If I weren't in the middle of cooking your breakfast… Jeez, Cas, so demanding. I'm only one pers – hey!" Dean yelped, chuckling softly as Cas smacked his ass. Dean turned around, pushing Cas back against the island and trapping him between his arms. "What do you want in the shower that I can't do to you right here?"

Cas ran his thumb over Dean's bottom lip. "Nothing. Get on your knees."

Dean smirked and knelt down in front of Cas, reaching up to pull his pajama pants down. "You're going to burn the waffles."

"Then just fucking making me some more," he said, tilting Dean's head back as he rubbed his semi-hard dick along Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth and tried to wrap his lips around Cas, but Cas moved his dick out of the way. "Do you want it, Dean?" he asked him, smirking down at him, keeping his eyes glued to Dean's lips.

Dean nodded his head. "I always want it, Cas."

Cas bit his bottom lip, pulling Dean's chin down and sliding his dick into his warm, wet mouth. Cas hissed at how good it felt. It always felt amazing, but the added fogginess that came with his sleepy mind somehow made it feel just a little better. He didn't have the will to fight off his orgasm. He didn't necessarily want a quick release, but he was too tired to make it last. "Shit, Dean," Cas groaned. "I'm about to come."

Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's head, making him hold still as Cas started fucking his mouth. Dean reached up and gripped Cas' ass with one hand, smacking it hard with the other. It was all Cas needed. His head fell back as he came in Dean's mouth. Dean drank him down, licking his sensitive dick clean as soon as he was finished. Cas looked down at Dean as he sat back on his feet. He was rubbing himself through his cotton pants, looking up into Cas' eyes.

The most wicked thought came to Cas' mind. "Stop touching yourself," he told Dean.

Dean frowned. "What?"

"It's my birthday, I get what I want and I want you to stop touching yourself."

Dean narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand away from his dick. "What are you about to do?"

Cas smirked. "Invoking my birthday power. Dean Winchester, you are not allowed to come today. Not until I tell you to."

"What?" Dean asked slowly. He couldn't have heard Cas right.

Cas bent over, tilting Dean's head back as he kissed him. "You heard me. You aren't coming until I tell you to."

"Cas, that's – what the hell? I'm fucking hard as a rock. I could probably cut glass with this thing."

Cas chuckled. "Good," he told him before kissing him again. He stood up straight and walked out of the kitchen.

Before Dean could chase him down, he smelled something burning and realized it was the waffles. Dean swore and opened the waffle iron, sighing angrily. Today was going to be the worst day of his life. He knew it.

^O^

It was hard – difficult. It was hard, too, but it was difficult not to get off. Only because he knew he wasn't supposed to. The way his boxer briefs rubbed against his dick was even getting to him. He spent the afternoon cleaning the house, getting it ready for the party tonight… all with an erection. This was Cas' fault. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was so evil. He created a monster.

When Cas got home from his lunch with his dad, he greeted Dean with a kiss – a long, slow agonizing kiss. Cas smiled as he reached down and rubbed Dean's dick through his jeans. Dean knew his torture was about to end, but Cas yawned and told Dean he was going to go lie out in the hammock. Dean watched as Cas walked out the back door. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to kill him.

He finished sweeping and dusting and hurried out back to find Cas asleep. Dean smiled, walking over to the hammock and getting on it, rocking the boat enough to make Cas wake up. Cas smiled and curled up against Dean. "I'm glad you came to join me," he said, muffled against his neck.

Dean hummed an affirmation as he started rubbing on Cas' back, slipping his hand under his shirt. He pulled Cas against him before moving his hand around to the front of Cas, pushing his hand down the front of Cas' pants. Cas moaned softly as Dean started rubbing him. He pulled his hand out and unfastened Cas' pants, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to release Cas' growing cock so he could continue stroking him.

Cas waited until he was close before he started rubbing on Dean's dick. He didn't put his hand down his jeans – or put much effort into it. Cas was moaning and thrusting into Dean's hand, rocking the hammock as he did. When he came, he came all over his and Dean's clothes, chuckling softly as he laid back on the hammock. "Thanks," Cas told him, kissing him for a moment. He pulled away and got off the hammock, leaving Dean to lay there in angry confusion covered in his come.

Dean could've spit fire at that point.

^O^

Dean realized he wasn't going to get any release anytime soon and he didn't want to have a raging hard-on while he parents were there, so he decided to just let it go. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen. He was excited about tonight. He had big plans for Cas' birthday present and having an orgasm paled in comparison to that.

Cas didn't like how he wasn't getting to Dean anymore. His plans of getting Dean to break and fuck him against the nearest hard surface were failing. He tried to up his game as they were getting ready for the party that night. Cas said that his shoulder was bothering him and asked Dean for a back massage. He kept bumping his ass against Dean's dick in hopes to get him hard, but it didn't faze him. Dean was more worried about Cas' shoulder. Once Dean figured out Cas was getting annoyed with how easily he was ignoring Cas' teasing, it made it that much easier.

However, as soon as friends and family started to arrive, Cas and Dean completely forgot about everything and focused on entertaining everyone. Presents were piled up by the food that everyone was helping themselves to. Everyone was wishing Cas a happy birthday and asking him about college. Cas was happy he was almost finished with college just so people would stop asking him about it.

"Alright, I'm ready for presents," Benny hollered over the talking and music.

"It's not your birthday," Dean reminded him.

"I don't care. This is as close as I get to my own birthday. Cas, go open your gifts!"

Dean shook his head at his best friend as Cas laughed. "Fine, fine. Biggest to smallest. Dean, do you want to do the honors and hand them to me?" Cas asked, sliding his fingers in between Dean's as he took his hand and pulled him over to the coffee table.

Dean smiled at him, nodding his head as he sat on the arm of Cas' chair. He got everything from clothes to electronics to gift cards. As he went through each gift, he thanked and hugged the person that gave it to him. Dean – of course – saved his gift for last.

"I was starting to wonder…" Cas said, smirking up at Dean. He looked back at the coffee table to grab the gift before Dean could hand it over, but there wasn't anything there. "It isn't your presence like it was when we were six, was it?"

Dean chuckled, remembering how he fooled Cas that one year. "No, no. Though, that is a daily gift, Cas, and you know it."

"It's the gift that hasn't gave in a long time, Dean," Cas joked, winking at him.

"Do you want your present or not?"

"Of course, I do!" Cas said, turning to him and holding out his hand.

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I know you said biggest to smallest, but I wanted to save my present for last," Dean said, turning Cas around and putting his hand over his eyes as he pushed him towards the door. "Everyone follow us!" Dean commanded.

Everyone did, following Dean and Cas outside. There were several gasps and Cas demanded, "What is it?!"

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' neck before removing his hand and gripping his shoulders. Sitting beside Dean's Impala was a dark blue car that Cas had never seen before. He didn't know what it was or who it belonged to, but something told him it was his. "I knew you weren't looking forward to finding a car… so I spent the summer building you one."

Cas' jaw dropped as he turned around to look at Dean. "You did what?" he asked softly.

Dean smiled at him. "I built you a car."

Cas threw himself at Dean, almost knocking him down. "I can't believe you built me a car," he said in shock as he held Dean tight.

"Go start it up," Dean told him, gently pushing him towards the shiny piece of machinery.

Cas hurried towards the car, getting in and started it up. The engine roared to life and Cas started laughing. "It's so loud! I love it!" Cas said as he revved the engine.

Dean smiled as everyone cheered at Cas, telling him awesome the car was or how good he looked in it. He turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition. This was the part Dean had been waiting for. Cas looked down at the key in his hand as he got out of the car. Something was on the keyring with the car key. Cas held it up to the light and saw a silver band. When he heard the gasps from behind him, he turned around and saw Dean on one knee.

"Dean?" Cas asked as he slowly walked over to him.

"I know we can't get married here in Kansas, but I figure that'll be changing soon. I want us to be one of the first ones to get married as soon as the law changes. If you'll have me," Dean said, waiting for Cas' response.

"If I'll have you?" Cas scoffed. "Of course, I'll have you, Dean," Cas told him as he threw himself at Dean against, knocking him back on his ass before he straddled his hips, grabbing his face and kissing him.

Everyone cheered as Dean and Cas smiled into the kiss. "This is the best birthday ever, Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Cas. Always," he said before kissing him again.

"Alright, alright! Don't make us turn on the hose!" Benny hollered at them. "I want some birthday pie!"

Cas pulled out of the kiss and looked down at the ring, pulling it off the keyring and slipping it on his finger. "What about you?" Cas asked softly. "You need a ring."

Dean leaned back and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a band. "You mean this?"

Cas grabbed it and slipped it on Dean's finger. "Do I have to wait for a marriage license before I can go ahead and introduce you as my husband?" Cas asked, smirking down at Dean as he pushed the ring on Cas' finger.

"I'm not," Dean told him as he looked up into Cas' big blue eyes.

"Ugh," Cas groaned. "Everyone needs to leave to so I can fuck your brains out," he whispered before kissing Dean again, pushing him onto the grass as he kissed him.

"Forget them," Sam declared, actually not minding the display of affection between Dean and Cas. "I want some pie."

Everyone went inside, but Mary warned them, "Don't you dare cut that pie! That pie is not yours to cut Samuel Winchester!"

Cas pulled away to look at everyone walking inside. He looked down at Dean. "I'm not sure what I want more, pie or you."

"I wouldn't mind you covered in pie," Dean said with a smirk.

Cas cocked his eyebrow at Dean. "Is that so? Maybe that can be arranged."

Cas got to his feet and grabbed Dean's hands, pulling him to his feet. "Don't tease me, Cas. I can't take anymore."

"Now I feel like a jerk for doing it," Cas said, thinking about all the teasing he did do.

Dean shook his head, pulling Cas against him. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm going to fuck the hell out of you as soon as everyone leaves."

"That was my plan all along," Cas said, pulling away from Dean and laughing evilly.

Dean laughed as he followed Cas into the house. Everyone stayed long enough for pie and a brief conversation about Cas' 1962 Dodge Dart. Once everyone decided to leave, Cas and Dean walked them out, handing out hugs and thank yous. As soon as all the cars were out of the yard, Dean chased Cas back in the house.

"Wait," Cas told him, holding his hands up. "It's still my birthday."

Dean looked at the clock on the wall. "You have twenty minutes," Dean told him.

Cas smirked. "That's all I need. Take off all your clothes," he commanded. "And kneel down in the kitchen."

Dean didn't hesitate for a second, walking straight for the kitchen, stripping down to nothing as he went. He was out of all of his clothes before he even got into the kitchen. Cas followed suit, stopping to stand in front of the kneeling Dean.

"Suck it, Dean," he told him. "Don't make me have to tell you."

Dean smirked at Cas. He loved it when Cas told him what to do. The effect it had on him went straight to his dick. Now that Dean didn't have to _not_ think about, his dick was harder than before, faster than ever. Once Cas was fully erect, he pulled away from Dean, grabbing what was left of his birthday pie. Dean watched as Cas took the still warm apple pie and started rubbing his dick on it, grabbing a handful and stroking himself with it. Dean's eyes got wide as he realized what he was about to get to do. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair with his pie covered hand and tilted his head back, pulling his chin down with the other.

"You want some pie?"

"Fuck yes," Dean moaned before wrapping his mouth around Cas' cock. He sucked and licked his dick clean. As soon as he was finished, Dean got to his feet. "My turn," he told him, turning him around and pushing him against the counter. "You fucking stay just like that," he told him before hurrying to the bedroom to grab the lube. He was so hard and stroking himself with the lube almost did him in, but he had bigger and better plans. He had to keep his goal in mind.

When he got back to the kitchen, Cas wasn't bent over like Dean had left him. He'd grabbed some of the chocolate mouse pie and was smearing it on his chest. Dean shoved Cas' hand away and started cleaning his chest off. He sucked hard, leaving angry red marks all over Cas' chest. Cas grabbed the sides of Dean's face, pulling him up to kiss him. Dean kissed him hard and passionately, digging his fingers into his back and pulling him tight against him.

Cas moaned softly as Dean bit his bottom lip. He pulled away and demanded, "Fuck me, Dean."

Dean smacked Cas' ass telling him, "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Cas. Your birthday is over," he said, pointing to the clock to show him it had been twenty minutes. "I should tease the hell out of you," Dean said, getting in Cas' face, kissing him hard as he fingered Cas' hole until he was ready. "Make you beg for me to let you come," he added, lowing his voice. He spun Cas around and bent him over the counter. "But I'd much rather just fuck you until you screamed," he said, shoving his dick into Cas.

Cas gasped before letting out a low moan. Dean grabbed a handful of pie, rubbing it along Cas' neck and shoulder. He pulled him back against his chest, slowly moving inside of him. He knew he was a little too rough, but Cas never complained. Dean sucked and licked Cas' neck, moving down to his shoulder once his neck was completely barren of pie. "You taste so good, Cas," he whispered against Cas' ear.

He started moving faster, loving the sounds Cas was making as he begged for him to. Cas grabbed Dean's pie covered hand and licked his fingers clean. "You want some more?" Dean asked him, scooping some pie onto his finger before feeding it to Cas.

Cas pushed Dean away. "Get on your back," he told him as he grabbed the chocolate pie off the counter. Dean laid down on the kitchen floor. Cas grabbed a big handful and smeared it over Dean's chest, licking and sucking it off of him as Dean fucked him from the bottom.

Dean grabbed Cas' face, pulling him down to kiss him. All he could taste was the pie on his tongue as it squished between them. Cas sat up, stopping Dean from thrusting up as he began to ride him. Cas tossed his head back as Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' dick, stroking him as he watched Cas come undone. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's chocolaty chest. "Fuck," he moaned. "I'm about to come."

"Right here on my chest," Dean told him.

Cas nodded, leaning forward slightly as he impaled himself on Dean's dick. After a few more strokes, Cas gasped, coming on Dean's chest. Cas fell forwards, collapsing against Dean. Dean held Cas against him, thrusting up into him so hard that Cas had a hard time staying in place. Finally, after a few more thrusts, Dean came, legs and arms falling limp. Cas smiled down at him, riding his sensitive dick. A little line appeared between Dean's eyes as his mouth fell open. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain when Cas did this, but he loved it.

Cas bent down, kissing on Dean's neck. "Was it worth the wait?"

Dean smirked, eyes closed as he enjoyed Cas' lips on him. "It's always worth the wait."

"Open your eyes," Cas said softly. Dean looked up into Cas' face to find him smiling down at him. "I love you," he told him. "Tonight was amazing, Dean. Thank you," he told him, kissing him softly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as he pulled out of the kiss. "You make it easy, Cas," he said, nudging Cas' nose with his. "I love you, too."

Cas kissed him for a moment before he sat back and looked down at the mess on Dean's chest. "Maybe we should get a shower," he said, running his finger through the pie and come.

Dean grabbed his hand, sucking Cas' finger into his mouth, licking it clean. "I don't know. I think I might want some more pie," he said, smirking and winking at the man still straddling his hips – his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks. That's it. That's the story. You can all get the fuck off my front lawn now! No, no. Come back. I love you. I'm kidding.
> 
> So, I hoped you enjoyed all that. I don't have much to say... OH... pie sex, huh? Right? That was some good shit, don't lie. ;)
> 
> I don't know when I'll write another one. Soon? Forever from now? I take bribes in all forms.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Leave a review if you'd like. I'm off to go play Thief. ^.^ Garrett, baby, let's go steal some shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if the need strikes you. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
